A Strange World
by VFSNAKE
Summary: I'm taking up the same challenge JustBFree is. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-First Discovery

Princess Diana of Themyscira was enjoying a day like any other on the island filled with warrior Amazons, but at the same time wondered what the future held for her, and if she would one day go to the outside world to end its suffering. Her Mother, Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons was against such a thing despite the blessings the Gods of Olympus had given the beautiful woman.

Having been made from clay, but crafted with all the love a Mother could give to their child, Diana grew to be a strong Amazon, and worked hard at everything she did. As she grew, Diana also had a desire to seek adventure, excitement, and all of which her Mother believed was unfitting of her only child.

'Mother does not understand the need I have to help the outside world. I wish she was blessed by the Gods, as I was upon my birth, and know what it is I feel,' thought Diana, as she looked up into the beautiful sky above, and let out a sigh since the last argument they had about this.

It had been three days ago, as Diana had flown into her Mother room, which she handled all the affairs of her own royal status when not before the Senate, and respectfully asked if she knew of the day would come where the Gods would once tell them that they may once again return to the outside world. Hippolyta however, was not fooled by Diana's seemingly respectful question, as she knew her daughter all too well in wishing to know for the desire to possibly set foot in Man's World, and see it for herself.

Hippolyta had told her daughter that no such event would happen any time soon, as the world was still too violent, and even if it did Diana would stay here at her station. The Queen had no desire to endanger her only child, as well as _heir_ to the Amazon throne, and possibly lose Diana to the evils Man's World possessed.

Diana had argued that her gifts given to her by the Gods were possibly wasted here and it could be an insult to them if she didn't use them to help stop the violence of Man's World. The violence that the God of War Ares fed off of on a daily bases since man first used the materials around them as a weapon and would use to further strengthen himself with until he was strong enough to overthrow Zeus from the throne on Mount Olympus.

However, if there was one thing Hippolyta had over Diana besides the usual authoritative power of being the Queen of the Amazons, was the power of being a Mother, and used it to have Diana drop the subject like a broken sword from a training session with Phillipus.

Still, just because the matter was dropped didn't mean Diana would let it go, and wished to pursue the subject again at a later time when the opportunity presented itself.

"Princess! Princess! Come quick!" said a female voice of one of Diana's Amazon Sisters currently running to Diana's location.

"Mala? What is it?" said Diana, as she got off the boulder she was sitting on while near the cliff side of the island, and saw her fellow Amazon Sister running towards her.

"You won't believe what I saw Princess. Its simply unbelievable," said Mala, as she was now panting from having run all the way to Diana from her previous location nonstop, and had a look of wonder mixed with a bit of fright in her eyes.

Not surprising considering what Mala saw on the beach when she got there.

"What? What did you see?" said Diana, as she saw the look in Mala's eyes, and thought something had happened to one of her Sisters.

"I saw a _man_! A man is on our shores!" said Mala before she began to explain how she had been at one of the many beachhead areas of the island for a relaxing swim,. when the body that was definitely _not_ female was found to have washed along that shoreline, and only recently within the last few hours at that.

'A man? Is that even possible? The magical barrier the Gods created was designed to keep men off our shores should they wish to wage war or enslave us again,' thought a concerned Diana, as she had heard the tale of what Hercules and his men did to her Mother, and fellow Amazon Sisters long ago before they broke free before leaving the outside world to live on Themyscira without their taint effecting them ever again.

Diana herself had never been exposed to such evil things that those men did since it was before her time, much less seeing a man at all with her eyes, and yet there were times when the Amazon Princess saw that far away look in her Mother's eyes. A look that told Diana that the Queen of the Amazons still remembered those dark times like they had just happened yesterday.

And now there was a man on the shore of their island paradise, possibly an agent of Ares, or the servant of another evil man seeking the treasures that Themyscira possessed after hearing about it in passing before getting obsessed with the mythical lore it held.

"Princess, what do we do? No man has ever been on our shores before despite the laws your Mother put in place should such a day ever happen," said Mala, as she saw Diana frown in thought, and knew this was a key moment for the Amazon Princess.

"Go inform my Mother of what you've learned and that I have gone to investigate your sighting myself," said Diana, as she took to the sky, and headed for the location Mala saw the man, and strangely felt a feeling inside of her that hoped Mala was indeed correct in seeing a man on their shores.

However, should this man intend to bring harm to Themyscira, and more importantly her Sisters…then by Hera Diana would do her sacred duty to send this man to Hades realm herself.

(Sometime Later)

The figure on the beach groaned in pain with its head half covered in sand while the other half was bleeding what little life was in him right out of his body. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it even hurt to see anything with any remote clarity that the brain just wouldn't allow the figures consciousness to stay awake in its current physical condition.

The situation that put the figure in this state was nearly lost to the mind with only flashes of a battle with a demonic like creature with bone like fissures coming out of its body fighting him. The creature kept hitting its foe over and over again with the body it was attacking giving as good as it got though it seemed the creature was more ruthless in its efforts though whether the figure had won was unknown from the lack of images needed to come to a conclusion on the matter.

So in an act of preservation, the brain began to shut down parts of the body that were not necessary to keep the person as a whole alive until possible treatment could be reached, and heal what was broken. The mind of this person didn't know if it crash landed on a spot of land that had the means to treat the physical injuries it had sustained a mere few hours ago, but it needed to try, and hope for the best.

Had the brain of this figure kept the conscious mind of this figure awake for a few more seconds, the eyes would have seen what could only be describes as an angel descending down from the skies.

(With Diana)

Diana saw the figure in the sands of the beachhead that Mala told her the man would be at and sure enough there he was on the beach on his stomach with his blood staining it from injuries she could yet see. Though his back, which was well muscled from what Diana could see, was also showing an overflowing amount of blood leaving wounds from there too, and it surprised her to see someone of such impressive physical appearance be injured in such a state.

'What could have put him in this state? If the back of his body is this badly damaged, I fear to even look at the front, and what injuries lie there,' thought Diana, as she didn't wish to move him just yet since this clearly required the healing arts of the Purple Ray, and the skills of the Amazon healers on the Healing Isle.

"Diana! Do not touch him!" said Hippolyta, as she came with her Royal Guard, among them was General Phillipus, who had helped train Diana since she was a little girl in the ways of combat, and saw the bleeding figure of the man Mala had reported seeing.

"Mother! Look, it is as Mala said. A man is on our very shores, but look at his condition! Surely he is no threat to us," said Diana, as she respectfully took a few steps back, and waited for her Mother to approach to inspect the man for herself.

And the Queen of the Amazons did indeed inspect what was before her in terms of an injured man, who now had surprised even Hippolyta herself, and almost felt some form of pity for the creature laying there bleeding before her eyes. It was clear the man had not the strength right now to move a single finger in either of his hands and only had enough right now to breathe with that possibly ending should blood enter his lungs to drown him in the crimson liquid.

"He very well may be harmless now my Princess, but if he is anything like all those evil men of the past, he could attack us after being healed, and our guard is down. It might be considered more merciful if we simply end his suffering now with just a quick thrust of a sword," said Phillipus, as she looked at her Queen for permission to perform the actual deed herself, and was ready to unsheathe her sword for when the order was given.

"And what if he's not? What if he is one of the few good men we have heard about over the years when spying on the Patriarch World to monitor their actions? Should we not at least try to find out?" said Diana, as she looked to her Mother to show mercy until they found out if the man was indeed evil, or one of the rare few that held goodness in their hearts like the Olympic Gods believed men had the potential to hold.

And it was quite the predicament Hippolyta found herself in, as her daughters words did hold some weight to it, and maybe more then the Queen would have liked. However, it was true that _some_ men in the world had chosen to fight for good rather then be seduced by the evil of Ares, and stop those that were his unknowingly loyal servants. However, the memories of what Hercules had done to her, and the other Amazons of Themyscira still on occasion still haunted her. Though time healed wounds long past, the echoes of such memories still made the mental scars show in her eyes, and had done much in order to keep them from the eyes of her only daughter.

Now this man before them had shifted everything beyond the Queens control and it was only by just being here in this bloodied state.

"Diana's point hold validity, as this man could indeed be one of the good men the outside world has to offer, and yet he could also be one of the cruel servants that helps destroy it. That being said, he will be taken to the Healing Isle to have the most life threatening of his injuries healed by the Purple Ray, _but_ to ensure that this is not a trick, he will be put under the watchful eye of Phillipus, and Diana herself since her abilities are beyond any of us," said Hippolyta, as she saw the shock upon the face of the Royal Guards, and of Diana herself at the declaration.

"Watch him? Mother I…?" said Diana, as she didn't know what she could even _say_ to that, and saw the look in her Mother's eyes that told the Amazon Princess it was an order that could not be turned away.

"You asked that mercy be shown to this man and I am showing it now Diana. However, I cannot let this man stay on any part of Themyscira without some form of watchful eye on him, and will _not_ let him roam around freely. Of all the Amazons on Themyscira, _you_ are the most skilled warrior Diana, and there is no other warrior aside from Phillipus that I trust more to handle this mission to make sure this man doesn't do anything harmful to us should he recover from his injuries," said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter bow her head in understanding, and knew Diana would do what was required of her station.

(Themyscira-Healing Isle-Sometime Later)

"A man? Here on the Healing Isle? Surely you cannot be serious?" said Epione, as she saw Diana bring in the man in question with disbelief on her face, and General Phillipus had a look similar to that of the Chief Healer of the Isle since both had a suffered at the hands of Hercules men when they came with "good intentions" that proved to be false.

"I know it sounds outrageous Epione, but the Queen herself made the decree to help him while under our guard, and to find out what he knows should he survive his injuries," said Phillipus, as she walked over to where Diana was, and saw what it was that was currently making the Amazon Princess look green in the face.

"By Hera!" said Epione, as she looked at what she along with the other healers would have to work with, and briefly wondered if he was beyond even her skills much less the Purple Rays.

"What could have done this to him? He looks like he was mauled by a group of demons from within the very depths Tartarus itself!" said Phillipus at the sight of just a few of the man's injuries, as she saw deep bruises, gashes longer then her fingers, the signs of ribs broken, and various other injuries she couldn't even begin to understand much less even comprehend the terms of their origin.

"I don't know. Mala found him on the shores not that long ago before she fetched me to investigate. Perhaps he will tell us using the Lasso of Truth when he is healed," said Diana, as she saw Phillipus nod in agreement, but Epione was not so sure upon her own examination of the man's body both the front, and the back that also need her medical skills from the looks of it.

"I need to get to work on him right away. For now, I need you two outside until I have finished, and let you know whether he'll survive the night," said Epione, as she needed the others to get the Purple Ray, and healing balms to properly heal the wounds in order to save this man's life.

Though if Epione was honest with herself, she would admit that a part of her wished that the man did not live past nightfall, and would perish at the hands of his injuries.

Only time would tell if that part of her would still exist after she was done trying to save him.

(A/N: Not a bad first chapter. I talked with JustBFree and he said I could get in on this challenge Mellie put down on the SMxWW fan site though mine will be different in how he got injured.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Questions with No Answers

Diana along with Phillipus waited for many hours for Epione to heal the man under her care and hoped that this wasn't too much for the Amazon Healer since it had been quite some time since a challenge like this had been presented to her. While they waited, the rumor of a man washing up on their shores was spreading throughout the island, and reaching the other Amazons.

Many were filled with worry since the memory of what happened the last time men had arrived here on the Themyscira and the pain they caused. Some were curious, as they did not believe the Gods would let just _anyone_ through the barrier, and in his rumored near death condition felt that he was not the threat like they believed.

And then there was the Bana Amazons to think about.

When word reached the Bana tribe, the Council there along with its own Queen, had there own meeting about this matter since this man could possibly effect their tribe of Amazons. It had been a heated debate with members of the Bana Council and the Bana Queen on the matter since their side of the Amazons descended from Antiope, and the sister of Queen Hippolyta herself.

The Bana had not embraced what Greek Queen did ages ago in listening to the Gods to not give into revenge against Hercules, and his men for what they did to them. The end result had been Antiope taking those that would follow her and leaving for a life without the Olympic Gods controlling their lives. The end result was traveling to Egypt where they embraced the female Gods there and live there for a time, as mercenaries, and only taking men into their city Bana-Midghall to breed more members to their cause before kicking the men out after taking what they needed.

Sometime later however, the Romans came during the expansion of their Empire, and discovered them with the intent of conquering them like they had all others. By that point, the witch Circle discovered them, and she offered to help them return to Paradise Island with their Greek Amazon Sisters to take their rightful place among them. What Circle _didn't_ tell them, was that she had discovered them before the Romans did, and told the Roman General in charge of the Legions heading into Egypt about it while disguised as the man's woman for the night in his bed he picked up from a not too far off village.

When the time came to either fight the overwhelming numbers of the Roman Army or trust Circle to help them escape the Bana chose to trust Circle. However, after they had been successful in their exodus, the Greek Amazons nearly went to war with them when they came to believe their exodus was really an invasion of their island, and it was only because of the arrogance Circle possessed did they come together to defeat the witch. In return for this turn of events, the Goddess's of Egypt granted the Bana immortality, and lived with their Greek Sisters on Themyscira.

Since then, the Bana Queen Anahid had always trusted Hippolyta's judgment when it came to matters of their Greek Sisters welfare and Themyscira as a whole. It had been decided that until this man touched their side of the island, the man was to be under the watchful eyes of the Hippolyta, and double the guard at the walls just to be safe.

Unfortunately, the Bana Council along with the Queen had to face a small obstacle in the road regarding their decision in the form of a ill tempered Bana Amazon by the name of Artemis. When it came to Artemis, the Bana Amazon was considered a Prodigy among her fellow Sisters, and her combat training rivaled that of even Diana though not once did the red headed woman ever beat Hippolyta's child when they sparred. As for Artemis's thoughts about men, the Amazon had little to no love for them aside from the usual need for procreation, which did not involve love, and preferred the darker side of it known to all only as…lust.

"This is not something we should allow Queen Anahid. There is a _man_ on our island of paradise, who stained his blood on our very shores, which is a bad omen for us, and yet Queen Hippolyta openly defies the laws of the island," said Artemis, as she saw the Bana Council, and Queen look at the one protesting Bana among them that would speak in such a way to them.

"Artemis, you know what Queen Hippolyta does with her side of the island is well within her rights, and it would be wrong to ask her to kill this man so soon after washing upon the shores of the island. The fact we were allowed to be here because of Hippolyta, is not something I wish to insult by making the demand, and I will not make an attempt to force her hand to end the life of this defenseless man," said Anahid, as she would need to speak to her Greek Sister about this matter soon, and hopefully get some answers about it when she did.

"Then I wish to keep an eye on this man for myself. That way, the instant he tries to do anything hostile, I can slay him, and end this problem for both tribes in an instant," said Artemis, as she was not about to have a man threaten her Bana Sisters simply because the Greek tribe had gotten soft in regards to men.

"I will speak to Hippolyta about letting you be there Artemis though until then I ask you keep your bloodlust for this man in check until he actually does something," said Anahid, as she knew of Artemis's hate for men, and considered them nothing more then a means to an end for siring the next generation, and knew that Hippolyta also knew this too.

The question now was, would Hippolyta allow it, and if so would Artemis be able to stay in the room long enough with Diana already there before blades were drawn?

(Themyscira-Healing Isle-Several Days Later)

Diana continued to watch over the man after Epione had finished using the Purple Ray and applying bandages with healing balm on them while Phillipus went with the Chief Healer to Hippolyta on what they knew of the man's current condition. To say Diana was impressed was an understatement, as she had heard from Epione that this man was lucky to be alive in his current state, and had he been left alone for a few more hours would have crossed over into the Underworld.

Whatever had delivered these wounds would have killed a normal mortal man, which in Diana's mind meant this man she was watching was possibly _beyond_ mortal, and dare she think it…a demigod perhaps?

It was a possibility. The Gods have on occasion gone out to find mortals of their opposite gender to sire illegitimate children just to see what such a child could do. This could be one of them somehow finding out about Themyscira and seeking help from the Amazons that still prayed to his Godly sire.

"Who are you?" said Diana, as she looked down at the bandaged form of this male before her, and wondered if he could even speak with her should he have the power to.

The man's breathing had steadied since Epione had used her the Purple Ray, as well as her own skills to heal his more lethal injuries, but even then the lesser, yet still serious ones needed to be looked at, and the loss of blood that came with them. Gently, Diana raised a hand to his head, and for some reason she ran her fingers through it. The instant she did that, Diana felt like she was now running her fingers through fine silk, as his body had been cleaned in order to dress the wounds he had, and it put a strange feeling through her heart.

Again, Diana had never once seen a man before until today, and despite the bandages this one had there were signs that he was at one point very handsome. She wondered if he still would be after his wounds were all healed? How much scarring would there be once all the bandages had been removed?

"Enjoying the man's company already and he's not even conscious," said Artemis, as she came into the room to see the sight before her, and smiled devilishly at the surprised Amazon Princess.

"Artemis? Why are you here? This has nothing to do with the Bana tribe," said Diana, as she tried to keep the warm feeling of embarrassment from showing on her cheeks, and glared at the red haired woman.

"That is where you are wrong. This man being on Themyscira effects _all_ the Amazons on Paradise Island. After _my_ Queen spoke with yours about the concerns they felt regarding this broken shell of the male species, I felt the need to keep a watchful eye on him should he become violent like all the other brutes of his kind, and slay him personally with my blade going through his skull," said Artemis, as she saw Diana look at her with that of disgust, and then down at the man currently letting out a groan of pain.

"While I understand you _fears_ Artemis, I doubt this man is even a threat to us, and even after being healed will not be in the same physical condition he was before his injuries," said Diana, as she looked down with a form of pity for this man, and Artemis clearly saw the look on her face before scoffing in disgust.

"As if I should fear _him_! Even before he was injured, I have no doubt I could defeat this brute, and in the end bed him in order to have his child all in one day," said Artemis, as it was not uncommon for Bana women in the past to sire offspring using the very men the had defeated in combat, and once considered it a right of passage to force such brutish men into submission that way before they had gain their immortality.

"Your confidence is surpassed only by your crude, vulgar. and arrogant choice of words Artemis," said Diana, as she dislike how Artemis talked about bedding a man just for the product that came with it, and even then it had to be female that came from such a union.

Personally, Diana was a bit curious about being in a loving relationship like some of her Amazon Sisters talked about before coming to Themyscira, and how not all acts of such ways were harsh. How the physical union between partners could feel almost heavenly in a way that was beyond description. Diana often wondered what if such men still existed in the Patriarch's World and if so…was this man one of them?

Not that her Mother would even let her get near one in that aspect. The only reason her Mother even tolerated Diana being near this one now was to possibly teach the Amazon Princess a lesson of some kind in what it is like to be around a man like this one. That they were nothing, but barbaric grotesque, vile, and even smelly creatures that should not be loved in the physical manner since it would be like hugging a pig after it rolled around in its own filth.

Diana however, did not believe it was like that at all, and wondered if Aphrodite could somehow help her in regard to understanding such things.

"Believe what you wish Diana, but this man is only protected due to Hippolyta's merciful nature, and the instant such protection is lifted I intend to run him through with blade," said Artemis, as she found the current sight of the man disgusting to see, which was almost a shame since he had shown signs of being quite handsome at one point, and would have loved to breed with him if only once to see if her expectations of men were still low as ever.

'It was not my Mother's nature that granted him mercy Artemis, but that's one small fact that you do not have to know, and I hope you never know,' thought Diana, as she knew Artemis had always hated losing to her, and yet couldn't confront her about using her beyond normal Amazon like strength since Diana never used it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Besides, even Epione's work doesn't seem to help him now, and looks like he will soon cross over to the Underworld soon enough," said Artemis, as she smiled down with joy in her eyes at the sight of this helpless, and possibly dying man before her.

"Then do us both a favor Artemis and leave the room! The last thing this man needs is your hate filled aura near him before his time in this world is over. He deserves to have that at the very least," said Diana, as she had long since been able to determine if a persons aura was healthy to be around others, and in this case Artemis held something dark within her when it came to men.

"Fine! I might as well since the sight of this man disgust me to no end. Though I am surprised by how you defend him Diana. If I didn't know any better, I would say you actually _liked_ being around him in his current state, and would enjoy his company. It makes me wonder what else you would do if he did survive much less healed enough to look even moderately attractive," said Artemis, as she laughed at Diana before leaving the room, and Diana herself had to resist throwing a nearby vase at the Bana woman for such words.

Princess Diana being smitten?! By this wounded man?! Impossible!

And yet…

Diana turned to look at the man once more with a serious and critical eyes. So she ran her hand through his hair, so what?! It didn't mean she was smitten nor did it mean she's wish to bed him upon finding him even moderately attractive. Artemis didn't know what she was saying, as it didn't make sense to Diana at all, and to even suggest it would be heresy to the Amazon way of life.

With that matter settled, Diana moved to a nearby chair, and sat down watching the man slowly healing his wounds before letting her mind drift to a form of partial sleep due to sight of Apollo setting from a nearby window.

Had Diana been more awake, she would have seen the right hand of the man twitch ever so slightly, and his eyes open slightly before darkness claimed him once more for sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Diana awoke to the sound of movement nearby, as she opened her eyes quickly with a sharp mind ready for anything, but at the same time, the Amazon Princess was _not_ prepared for the sight of this still injured man moving his arms to help sit up, and look around bewildered at where he was. He still did not see her from his position due to the chair she was sitting in being behind him just out of his eye sight. The last of Epione's healing balm's effects had worn off at some point last night while they healed, as well as numbed his body, and Diana could hear the groans the man made from the aches his body must be feeling right now.

Feeling around his head, the man felt his face was covered in wrappings, and decided for the moment to leave them on if just a little longer until someone more qualified had them removed. He could see clearly enough, but the sunlight was a little bright for his tastes, and had to look away from the windowed area of the room.

"Where am I?" said the man in a raspy voice, as he looked around fully, and saw the most beautiful he would possibly ever see staring back at him with cautious yet fierce eyes.

Unfortunately for the man, Diana did not fully understand the English language very well despite her tutors in various language, and she heard garbled words with sore throat.

When the two pair of eyes met, time seemed to freeze for them, and both were shocked to see the other looking right back at them. For Diana, she was ready for anything the man would try, whether it was to attack her, or even try to run out of the room to escape to the outside wilderness of the island filled with mystical creature of legend. As for the man, he had no idea where he was, who Diana was, and felt he needed answers that hopefully she could answer.

Slowly getting off of the bed he was on, the man saw Diana was currently in what looked like a defensive combat stance, as if she was preparing for an attack from him, which in a way confused him since he had no intention of attacking her, and no intention of fighting either. Raising his hand slightly, the man tried to talk to her, asking "Where am I?", "Who are you?", and even offered his thanks for saving him.

Unfortunately, the linguistic barrier between them was too high, and for all Diana knew this man was possibly threatening her if not her fellow Amazon Sisters.

Diana herself spoke in her native Greek to tell him to stop, as he walked towards her, but again the linguistic skills of either party were causing more harm then good, and the Amazon Princess's muscles tightened for the prepared battle that seemed inevitable to come. The man saw this and stopped before telling her that he was not an enemy, but again Diana could not understand him, and feared that he only stopped because he was no match for her in his current state.

"Stay where you are. If you come towards me again, I will knock you down, and if need be kill you," said Diana, as she the confusion in the man's eyes, and again was on guard since the treachery of men that her Mother taught her was now at the forefront of her mind.

_Never trust a man Diana should you ever encounter one. They may look at you in many different way that do not speak of harm to your person, but they can deceive, and lie to you to break through your defenses._

As for man, he didn't know why the woman before him was looking, and acting so hostile towards him since he had no idea what he had done to upset her. Hell, he didn't even know where he was, and how he got to wherever here is! Not only that, but he came to the sudden realization that they seemed to be at a disadvantage in terms of speaking to one another, and that could prove dangerous if not handled properly.

'Well at least things can't get any worse,' thought the man, as he winced at the pain his muscles were in, and leaned back against the bed while holding the right side along his ribs.

By this point, the doors behind him opened, with Epione, Phillipus, and Artemis stepping in to check up on him with each Amazon freezing at the sight of the man sitting the edge of the bed. When they saw Diana in combat stance, they feared the man had gone into a violent fit of rage, and on instinct two of the Amazons with weapons drew swords while Epione stayed near the door should she need to run for reinforcements since she was no fighter.

"Princess! Are you all right?" said Phillipus, as she saw the man turn slightly to see her, Artemis, and Epione while still holding his ribs.

"Yes I'm fine! He's only just awakened," said Diana, as she eyed the man carefully, and saw the stunned look in his eyes when looking at her Amazon Sisters.

"Did he say anything to you?" said Phillipus, as she moved to one side while Artemis had moved to the other though the Bana Amazon looked more ready to run him through, and was just looking for the smallest of excuses to do it.

"He tried, but he speak the English language, but I am not entirely fluent in it, and I can't understand much less speak the tongue," said Diana, as she saw the man looking very cautious now at her Amazon Sisters now while looking at Artemis more then Phillipus.

It was as if he too could sense the Bana woman's desire for his blood.

"No doubt he's asking to bed you like the filthy brute he is. Barely conscious and already he wishes to spill his seed into the first woman he looks upon," said Artemis, as she was going to enjoy gutting this man, and showing him that women were not weak.

"Enough! Stay your weapons both of you! Epione find Mala, as she knows the English tongue, and can translate what he says. Have her inform my Mother and request that the Lasso of Truth be brought here too so he can't lie to us either," said Diana, as she knew her Mother would need to know about the man's awakening, and what his intentions were in regards to being here.

And so in the awkward silence, the trio of Amazon women, and the one injured man now waited for the Queen to arrive. However, the man only seemed to be waiting simply to prevent an incident with the two with weapons pointed at him, and wasn't going to give them a reason for using them on his already wounded body.

"Why bother waiting? He's only a man! The only thing they are good for is breeding and judging from his injuries he won't be able to do _that_ for a while," said Artemis, as she looked at him with further disgust, and the only thing keeping her from gutting the man with her blade was Diana's command not to.

"Enough Artemis! The fact you are here is because your Queen asked me too and even then I was unsure of your intentions with him," said Hippolyta, as she walked into the room with Mala, who was carrying the Lasso of Truth, and were surprised to see the man was even conscious after a few days.

Then again, Epione was the Amazons Chief Healer, and her skills could handle even the most life endangering wounds.

'Even with his wounds bandaged, he is still physically impressive for a male, and would have an attractive face that could rival even Adonis himself,' thought Mala, as she saw the sight the man no longer cover in blood, and sand from the beachhead.

"Mala, I need you to put the Lasso of Truth on him, and speak to him using the English tongue you learned from the scribes that learned it first," said Hippolyta, as she saw the blonde haired woman look at her with shocked eyes, and then at the man in question now looking at them along with the item in hand.

It wasn't that Mala was scared of the man before, but rather being so close to one after so many years of isolation wasn't exactly something an Amazon jumps around with joy for, and she had no idea how the man would react. He could use the close proximity to attack, hold her hostage, and try to find away out. Then again, Diana had pointed out that there were some good men throughout history, and this could be one of them. Regardless, her Queen ordered her to do this, and would do what was asked of her in terms of being in close proximity to the man.

"This item in my hands is known as the Lasso of Truth and has magical properties that will compel you to only speak the truth regarding any question we ask of you. Do you understand?" said Mala, as she spoke the English tongue, and saw the man was shocked that someone here was actually speaking to him in his own language before nodding his head with a look of uncertainty regarding the lasso.

"I understand," said the man, as he saw Mala smiling back at him knowing they had some kind of understanding, and then wrapped the Lasso of Truth over his had until it was over wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Do you have a name?" said Mala, as she knew that would be one of the first things that needed to be asked, and it was the polite thing to do too.

"Clark Kent. At least, I believe it is my name," said the man now calling himself Clark, as he now flinched in pain coming from his head, and it hurt for some reason to try remembering.

"What do you mean 'you believe it is' Clark Kent?" said Mala, as she frowned at his answer, and wondered how he believed his name was something yet was unsure.

"I can't…I can't remember anything. Only a name that seems to fit when I think of it. I do not even know how I got here," said Clark, as he saw Mala's frown deepen at his words, which were truthful if the Lasso of Truth did indeed hold up to its name, and did indeed have him speak the truth.

"You can't remember anything? Anything at all before you washed up upon the shore of Themyscira?" said Mala, as she saw him shake his head, and it seemed strange that the man's memory be lost to him only to remember the condition he was in when found.

"No. Flashes of events, but nothing that makes sense to me, and it hurts my head to even try remembering my past," said Clark, as he raised a hand, and massage the right side of his temple.

"I understand. I myself must apologize for my fellow Amazon Sisters here for being so well guarded against you. The history we have with men from your world has not been what you would call a pleasant one," said Mala, as she saw him nod in understanding, and was surprised that a man could be as such.

"I'm actually surprised I landed on this island. I have never even heard of the Amazons or at least...I don't think I have?" said Clark, as he wondered just who he was in his past life, and how was it that he got here.

So many questions. With little to no answers.

While he thought about this, Mala was able to tell the others about what he told her, and it put the Amazons in the room at ease. Well, Artemis wasn't at ease, but she no longer aimed her sword at him, and that much brought some relief to Clark's eyes.

For Diana, it actually gave her a chance to learn more about the man in front of her, and see if he was indeed a brute like her Mother no doubt still believed him to be.

For Hippolyta, it meant that Paradise Island, and her Amazon Sisters were safe from the cruelties this man could have brought with him. The fact that he couldn't remember much aside from his possible name bothered Hippolyta slightly, but the Lasso of Truth proved that he was not lying to Mala, and there was no telling how long his memory would be lost to him. However, the thought of the man's memory returning, and not being the kind man he was now within her mind. But what to do with him? Leave him here? Among the Amazon Healers of the Healing Isle? No! That would like inviting the wounded cat to stay with harmless exotic birds in a cage. On the main part of the island? There was no telling what would happen then or what to do with him in a larger area then he was here.

And Hippolyta dared not have him sent to the Bana tribe, as she knew what some of the Amazons there would do, and she wasn't about to let _that_ happen.

In the end, Queen Hippolyta had no choice, but to make a decision that would change things for everyone on Themyscira, and her own daughter.

"Until we can figure what to do with him, quarters will be made for the man while under armed guard, and the watchful eyes of the Princess until his memory can return," said Hippolyta, as she saw Phillipus, Diana, Mala, and Artemis looking at her in shock while Clark stared at her cautiously since he didn't understand what it was she was saying.

'Something tells me she just said something that is both good and bad for me. With more on the later,' thought Clark, as he hoped it wasn't the latter, but the look in Hippolyta's eyes told him he better watched his step, or he'll find himself without a leg to stand on.

As of right now he barely had the ground needed to stand right now!

(A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. It just seemed to roll out of my head onto the computer. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Life in Paradise

Clark Kent looked out the window of his room, which he was given by Queen Hippolyta for the time being, now wearing a white chiton with robe, and saw a small fraction of the island he had landed on half dead with no memory of his life. When Mala had translated for him what the Queen said, he was just as shocked as the others, and while grateful for the mercy Hippolyta granted him...it didn't help make him feel any less uneasy about the whole situation.

And he wasn't the only one, as the red headed Amazon, who Clark learned was named Artemis of the Bana Amazons had apparently protested this decision, and told the Queen that he should be chained to a wall before being starved to death. Clark didn't know what kind of problem Artemis had with men in general, but he did know that suggesting that was crazy talk, and was pretty sure the others felt the same way.

At least he hoped they felt the same as him and not with Artemis.

Diana seemed more surprised by the order then anything, as she looked at him, and he looked at her before she looked away with what could almost be considered a flushed face. Mala was just as surprised, but more so since she was shocked the Queen didn't choose her to watch over him since the two could speak the same language, but then again Mala didn't have the same warrior skills Diana had needed to take Clark down should he ever decide to exhibit a cruel nature, and need to be subdued.

Phillipus had to be by the side of the Queen almost all the time and there was no on else aside from Diana to protect Hippolyta then the General herself. As for Artemis...yeah, Clark was pretty sure he would have been killed before lunch that day, and without the pity of his killer too.

All in all, Diana was the best choice since she was blessed by her Gods, and would be cautious of him at all times. Not that Clark minded Diana watching over him, as he was looking at possibly _the_ most beautiful woman he had ever seen (memory loss excluded from that statement), and would at least seem interested in helping him regain more of his memory.

When the issue of translating came up, Hippolyta had ordered Mala, and the scribe who taught her to teach Diana the English language since it would make things easier on the two of them. Until then, Mala would help Diana with Clark when it came to questions, or if he remembered anything important about his life prior to landing on the island.

For the next couple days, Clark couldn't remember much about his life before landing on the island, and only flashes of painful moments fighting that horrible creature. When he described the images of the creature to Mala, she had one of the artistic scribes among the Amazons draw the description Clark made, and the results showed a creature worthy of one of Hades most prized minions within Tartarus.

Even Diana inwardly shuddered at the sight of this monster Clark had fought before his memory loss and felt that she too wished to forget such a thing if she had barely survived fighting something like that. Another part of her was also concerned about where such a creature was now and if it was still alive? Clark had stated he did not believe the creature was alive, as he felt in his heart that while he was beaten nearly to death, the victor of the battle had been him, if just barely, and only because mercy was shown upon him by the Amazons.

Still, just to be sure for the sake of Themyscira, Hippolyta felt that a search should be done for the creature just in case it was alive, and send what little of a soul it had to the Underworld if it already wasn't there.

'If I fought this thing like those flashes from my memory suggest...how did I even fight it?' thought Clark, as he knew this thing was a thing of destruction, and had gotten quite few good hits on him if his body aching was any indication.

He couldn't remember having any kind of combat training, not that he would admit that he had any if he knew since strong men seemed to upset Amazons in general, and this creature clearly had more then average human strength. Not to mention the jagged bone like things that were protruding out of its body and knuckles like spikes gave the monster an edge when hitting something.

There was a bright side though, as his wounds seemed to have healed fully during that time much to Epione's shock, and that of the other Amazons when his bandages were removed. Clark was also surprised too since he fully expected there to be scars all over his torso, upper body, and face after seeing how he nearly looked like a mummified body when they started healing him. He tried to keep from laughing at the sight of Epione's face flushing red at the sight of him and the smile that would make the poor woman weak in the knees.

A knock at his door took his thoughts away from such things and turned to see the door open with Diana coming in with the Lasso of Truth in her hands.

"Enjoying the view Clark Kent?" said Diana speaking the English tongue before she smiled at him, and he smiled back since it had been a long few days with the Amazon Princess trying to learn the language.

It was only because Diana was smart, determined, and wanted to speak to the man more did she learn it so fast. Not that it was hard to learn since the Amazons that learned it had found it to be one of the easiest languages to master, but Amazons never took the easy way in anything even in terms of speaking so very few learned the language outside of the scribes that learned it.

"I could look out there to no end and still find it amazing," said Clark with a smile before he let her wrap the Lasso of Truth around the shoulder of his right arm.

"What do you wish to do today?" said Diana, as she had felt that keeping Clark in this tower like a caged bird was cruel, and felt that he should enjoy some of what the island had to offer.

"Well...its really hard to say. I know my access to the island is limited and I do wish to respect the boundaries your Mother setup so I wouldn't uh...become a distraction of sorts to your fellow Amazons," said Clark, as he felt that being polite to the point of bending over backwards would be needed to appease the Queen of the Amazons, and show that he wasn't the horrible monster that had enslaved her years ago before she gained freedom.

"Perhaps another walk around the beach again? Maybe a visit the Temple of Apollo?" said Diana, as she had taken Clark a small tours to help stimulate his mind more, and possibly remember something.

"The Temple of Apollo sounds nice. I don't know why, but I like walking around in that temple," said Clark, as he smiled at Diana, and again saw her face flush a little.

Or was that the sunlight outside playing tricks on him again.

"I do too. Apollo is the God of the Sun and shines his light upon the world," said Diana, as she along with Clark headed towards the Temple with a few Amazons seeing the man eyed him with some form of caution if not curiosity.

It had been like this during their walks to various areas of the island that Hippolyta had allowed him to see under Diana's watchful eyes. The various beachheads of the island was allowed, along with the Temples of Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Athena, and Hephaestus.

What _wasn't _allowed was the armory, the mystical areas where various creatures dwelled, and did not welcome uninvited guests like the Amazons. Then there was the Bana side of Themyscira, which upon entering their Clark knew he would meet his doom if Artemis was any indication. As for the main city of Themyscira itself, Clark was restricted from being their unless it was to see the Queen for matters of importance, and it had to be days in advance to plans out a path that would keep him out of sight from the other Amazons there.

"This island is incredible Diana. Its hard to believe that an entire island like this exists right under the very nose the world," said Clark, as they walked towards the Temple of Apollo, and saw this place was quite literally in his mind the preverbal Heaven on Earth to him.

"Yes, well it has survived thanks to the Gods that allowed us to be Immortal, and the magical barrier they created to shield us from the outside world. I have to admit I'm still amazed you washed up on our shores at all," said Diana, as she saw him frown a little in concentration, and wondered if he was trying to remember something.

"You're not the only one. I still don't see how I survived that battle with that monster I keep seeing in my head from time to time. At night, I'm seeing a battle between him, and myself in some kind of city. That I can fly, lift heavy objects no one else can, let out a cold breath that can freeze an object, and melt things with my eyes. Other times I see images of people I'm with, different places I should know, but can't remember where, and an elderly woman that I know is…close to me," said Clark, as he tried to focus on that image of the elderly gray haired woman with her gentle smile, and warm eyes that invited all who were friendly into her home.

"Your Mother perhaps?" said Diana, as she saw him consider it, and then nod at it being a possibility.

"She could be my Mother. It does sound right when I hear myself calling her that," said Clark, as he now looked up at the Temple of Apollo, and found himself again looking at it again with awe.

While the two walked into the Temple of Apollo, Artemis watched from a distance with disgust in her eyes along with some of the other Bana with her, and unlike her they didn't think Clark looked so bad to their eyes.

"You have to admit, his face is quite handsome for a brute, and his muscled body doesn't even have a scar on it from the injuries he supposedly had when found on our shores," said one of the Bana named Nubia, as she watched Clark enter the Temple of Apollo, and had a look of hunger in her eyes.

"Yes. It is almost a shame he did not land on our side of Themyscira. Had we known that such a handsome, muscled creature like this one would wash up on our shores, we could have bedded him, and acquired some potent offspring in the process," said Phythia, as she had to admit that such a man of Clark's physical caliber would have been welcome within her bed anytime should he be interested, and wouldn't mind inviting if the opportunity presented itself.

"And were not the only ones Sisters. Mala, Epione, and even Phillipus herself have been rumored to look at him with flushed faces when the bandages around him were removed. One wonders if Diana or even Queen Hippolyta herself have felt the same way at the sight of him?" said Nubia, as she could see Diana feeling a form of attractiveness to the man, but not so much the Amazon Queen due to her history with Hercules, and his own physical characteristics being similar to that of the one now on their island.

"As if Queen Hippolyta would let herself be smitten by a man after what happened with Hercules. Diana on the other hand...," said Artemis, as she let her own thoughts about this be verbally expressed in this conversation, and stopped when she scoffed at the idea of Diana even bedding this man since she had no idea how to seduce one to her bed.

That and Hippolyta would sooner run her sword right through the man before that ever happened.

"What about you Artemis? Surely you cannot deny this man is handsome and shows a form of intelligence beyond the men we encountered ages ago. Would you try bedding him or do you think he is unworthy of you?" said Phythia, as she knew Artemis was a picky woman when it came to men before coming back to Themyscira, and gaining their own Immortality.

In fact, it was silently whispered among the Bana that Artemis would prefer lying with another woman over a man in bed, and only let a man enter her bed as a last resort to have the intense physical pleasure required from it if there was no other means.

"Perhaps. Granted he would have to be more of a sex slave, then a person like Hercules, and his men tried to do to the Amazons ages ago. What's the term in the Patriarch's World the scribes heard? 'Turn about is fair play?'" said Artemis, as she thought about it more, and more with such a powerful looking man submitting to her in bed.

"I don't know Artemis, the man may be too much even for you, and after the original time you spent with him I do not believe he will enjoy your company for whatever reason you ask for it," said Phythia, as she knew Artemis had been hostile towards the man since he first arrived, and no doubt made such hostilities known to him to make him cautious of her.

"It doesn't matter. He is Queen Hippolyta's problem for now. Personally, I do not see why she would have Diana watch over him since he could try anything at anytime when the Princess's guard is down, and defile our Sister before we could stop him," said Artemis, as she felt the man being on the island had been wrong, and having him put under the watchful eyes of the naïve Amazon Princess was even worse.

In Artemis's mind, it was like given the wolf the lamb, and while the lamb was still alive!

"Yes. Shame we cannot entice him over to Bana. I'm sure we could all give him quite the welcome someone of his physical stature deserves," said Nubia, as she left with Phythia, and let Artemis continue to look at the Temple of Apollo with the two occupants going through it once more.

Had the two Bana Amazons with Artemis been a bit more observant, they would have seen the red haired woman's fists tighten, and nearly to the point of drawing blood.

(Inside the Temple of Apollo)

Clark frowned, as he turned to the way he came in, and could have sworn he heard voices a short distance away from them. He didn't see anyone within his range of vision due to being in the Temple of Apollo, but Clark was not one to doubt his ears, and wondered if his senses were playing tricks on him now too like his mind.

"Something wrong?" said Diana, as she saw him looking distracted, and wondered if he was having a moment of remembrance about his past.

"Maybe. I'm...hearing things. Voices far outside the temple, but I can still hear them, and it sounds like they were standing only a few feet away from me," said Clark, as he frowns further while trying to remember if this was ever a common occurrence in his life, and was rewarded with more pain to his head.

"Perhaps it is one of the abilities you are blessed with. You said it yourself that from what you remember of your time in the Patriarch World, you possessed abilities involving your eyes, and your mouth that were beyond normal men. It seems only natural that you would possess some kind of power involving your hearing," said Diana, as she had not told him of her abilities yet, and felt a bit guilty over it even though her Mother had told her not to tell him anything about herself to that effect.

"You might be right Diana. Whatever happened after the battle with the creature I fought, it might have caused my abilities to be temporarily suppressed, and are now awakening again now that I'm fully healed. The question now is...do I still have the same control I did back then?" said Clark, as he wondered how his abilities even activated, and if could control them once they did?

Clark was so wrapped up in such thought that he didn't notice Diana was looking worried too and not for the same reason.

'What do I do? I have to tell my Mother about his powers beginning to appear, but if I do that, then she may have him confined to his quarters on a more permanent basis, and she may even have him thrown into the dungeon beneath Themyscira. I sense no evil from him and the Lasso of Truth proves that he is a defender of the innocent in Man's World,' thought Diana, as she knew that by defying her Mother, it would no doubt bring further proof to the Queen that her daughter was not the responsible woman she claimed to be.

"Diana? Are you all right?" said Clark, as it was his turn to see her frown in confusion, and didn't want to see her like that.

Diana for her part, blushed at being so close to Clark when she realized that his body was now mere inches from hers, and when he put his hand gently on her arm made her feel something she never felt before. It was so amazing, so incredible, and at the same time it was also...somewhat frightening.

"Oh! Yes, I'm Clark Kent. Can you remove you hand from my arm please? If one of my Amazon Sisters saw us now they would no doubt think you were trying to forcefully seduce me here among Apollo's sacred Temple," said Diana, as she did not wish to remove his hand herself, and waited to see him do it.

"Of course. Its just you are normally so focus and now you seem to be struggling with something. Are you sure you are all right?" said Clark, as he didn't want to intrude into her personal space, but he did care about Diana since she was the only Amazon that didn't look at him like some plague or think of him as a young male stud to take out to pasture to breed with.

"Yes I am. I'm just concerned for your safety here on Themyscira. As you can obviously tell, some of my Amazons Sisters do not like men very much because of their horrible past experiences, and they will no doubt feel more hostile if I tell them that you possess abilities that could possibly make you some sort of a demigod," said Diana, as she had told Clark about how Themyscira had been founded, and saw the various emotions that ran through his face when she told him the tale.

Surprise at what Hercules and his men did.

Anger at the mans betrayal to Hippolyta.

Sadness that such a strong woman had such deep scars.

And yet the one emotion Diana noticed more then any other was the hope that Hippolyta would see not all men were wild dogs that preyed on others.

"Well I'm not like Hercules or his men. If I had been here when he did..._that_, I would use my abilities to beat some sense into him, and with his men for such actions," said Clark, as he remembered images of the elderly woman, and he could not imagine someone like her being through all that.

Nor would he have _ever_ let something like that happen to anyone under his watchful eyes.

'Now I just wish Mother was here to hear that,' thought Diana, as saw how she didn't need the Lasso of Truth to see that Clark wasn't lying, and saw the passion in his eyes when he said he would have beat some sense into Hercules had he been here when such horrors happened.

"I do have a question though. Its about he one Amazon with the red hair. What's her story when it comes to men? I've seen her in passing and it looks like she would have killed me had she found my body instead of Mala," said Clark, as he had thanked Mala at least two if not three times since meeting her for finding his body, and being the bilingual bridge needed when it mattered most.

"You mean Artemis. She is from the Bana tribe that left with my Mother's sister sibling Antiope after the Amazons broke free of our enslavement. They went to Egypt for a time and embraced the Egyptian Gods there while acting as mercenaries for hire. They live on another side of the island, which you should find your most thankful Clark Kent that you did not land there, as they would have either killed you, or healed your body long enough to use it just for breeding a child before ending your life," said Diana, as she saw Clark go slightly pale at that part about the Bana, and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"And how are the _Bana_ taking my stay here exactly? If you don't mind me asking of course," said Clark, as he felt he needed to know about them, and to know if he should stay away from them.

"Most are understanding of my Mother's decision to let you stay here on the island, but Artemis along with a select few are not so...compliant, and feel you are a threat to the island," said Diana, as she had heard the whispers from such Amazons about Clark, and felt they were being unfair to him.

"So...I should sleep with one eye open from now on?" said Clark, as he had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and earned him a punch from Diana to his shoulder while smiling back at him.

"No. None of the Amazons on Themyscira, whether they be Greek, or Bana would _never_ disobey my Mother's orders. Unless my Mother decrees otherwise, nothing is going to happen to you, and your in safe hands with me," said Diana, as she walked with him out of the Temple of Apollo, and to another location they could once more enjoy.

"I just hope I never give your Mother a single reason to change her opinion of me that she would want to take my head clean off," said Clark, as he felt that Hippolyta was indeed an intimidating woman, and knew the Queen would personally decapitate him if he so much as sneezed in the wrong direction.

'Neither do I Clark Kent. Neither do I,' thought Diana, as she knew that after today's trip through the unrestricted parts of the island with him, her Mother would have to know about Clark's potential powers, and hoped the Queen of the Amazons would act in a calm dignified manner.

Again, Diana could only hope, and pray to the Gods her Mother would.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Was it good? Please let me know. Loved all your reviews from the last two chapters. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Darkness on the Horizon

"Powers?! Diana, are you telling me that this man may possess powers _beyond_ that of normal mortal men?" said Hippolyta, as she spoke with Diana in private about the man, and did not like the thought of another demigod on Themyscira.

It had been several days since Diana had first talked to Clark about his abilities from the flashes of memories about his life while visiting the Temple of Apollo. Diana has setup a private audience with her Mother about Clark knowing that the buzz about him being on the island was causing an incredible stir with several Amazons wishing to see him, and the Queen of the Amazons had explained that the man was not some exotic animal on display. While the idea was partially amusing to Hippolyta, she refused to act like the men that once humiliated her, and the other Amazons when they came to Themyscira by doing that to Clark. The man had been polite and had yet to act barbaric like the men she had known well over 2000 years ago.

Still, it was more of a shock to learn this news that Diana just told her, and that this man was quite possibly no ordinary man like she originally believed.

"It is possible Mother. It would actually make sense with how Clark Kent survived the battle with that monster he described. You saw what the scribe drew following the man's description of the creature. It looked like one of Hades' minions!" said Diana, as she saw her Mother shiver at the memory of the drawing sent to her about what Clark had seen, and Hippolyta nodding her head.

"Yes. It is hard to imagine such a creature was once out there in Man's World and that man fought it to the point of near death. Which is why I have ordered several groups of Amazons to check the island for this creature should it have landed on the island with him, and beheaded it if they have the opportunity. As for the man himself, I do not believe Clark Kent is an enemy of the Amazons since the Lasso of Truth would have revealed that much from him long before all his injuries healed, but the fact remains that he may possess powers similar to that of a demigod still makes me feel uneasy, and I want you to still be cautious of him Diana," said Hippolyta, as she didn't want Diana to make the same mistake she did ages ago, and then have the man betray Diana's gentle heart by acting like that barbaric Hercules.

"I understand Mother, but even if his powers return, I don't think he would intentionally harm one of us, and wishes to relearn how to control his abilities in a safe area away from the main part of the island," said Diana, as she saw her Mother scowl at her, and knew the Queen wasn't liking how she was defending the man on their island.

"Diana, I know this is your first time being around a man, possibly a very..._special_ man, who possesses demigod like powers, _but_ I want you to keep your mind focused, and your eyes sharper then a sword for this. Understand? I will not have this man become a threat to our island, our Amazon Sisters, and more importantly _you_ should his memories return with his heart no longer being so pure like it is now. For all we know, this man is indeed an agents of Ares, and was fighting one of the loyal servants of Hades, and ended up on our shores due to his wickedness being removed along with his memories. I still wish to remain cautious with him Diana," said Hippolyta, as she felt a small concern for Diana grow in her heart, and suspected her daughter was becoming a bit too attached to the man.

"I do not believe that Clark Kent is an agent of Ares like you suspect Mother. Maybe he is an offspring of Zeus or maybe even Apollo," said Diana, as she knew that sometime the male Olympic Gods tend to bed mortal women, and on occasion have children that possess incredible powers.

'Yes. It would be like Zeus to bed a mortal woman and sire a child of incredible power. Though if that were the case, then why hasn't Hera done something to this man to spite Zeus for siring such a child, and exacted her revenge?' thought Hippolyta, as she got up from her chair, and looked out the window to see some of the Amazons below.

"Mother, are you telling me to be cautious of Clark Kent because you fear I maybe too naïve, or is this due to your own horrible past with Hercules?" said Diana, as she saw her Mother turn around, and scowled further with the painful memories flooding back to the Queen of the Amazons.

"Both Diana. You have never been around a man until now and already I can see he has for the most part unknowingly made you partially smitten. Do not deny it Diana, I saw the same looks from Mala, Epione, and even Phillipus herself when I spoke with her in private. Even some of the Bana could see you are finding yourself being more interested in him then watching for any sign of deceit regardless of him wearing the Lasso of Truth. I don't blame you for it Diana, as I too will admit the man is quite handsome, and that I would feel the same way as you if I was the same trusting woman back before Hercules came," said Hippolyta, as she let out a sigh, and knew that this man was unintentionally getting her daughter to fall for him.

"Mother!" said Diana, as she felt slightly offended by what her Mother was saying, but deep within her heart, the Amazon Princess didn't feel such an offense, and told her that there was something about this man that would lead her to the destiny she believed was awaiting her in Man's World.

"In any case, the instant his powers show form, I want him to go to a more secluded area of the island where he can explore the powers he once had, and under a more heavy guard then just you my daughter. You may be blessed by the Gods, but from what you just told me about the flashes of memories he had, his abilities seemed to rival yours, and the one if not the _only_ advantage you may have is your Amazon combat training," said Hippolyta, as she didn't know if this man had any kind of combat skills regardless of his powers, but the Amazon Queen wasn't going to risk it, and would have Phillipus select some of the most skilled Amazons under her command to prepare them to watch Clark Kent further under a more watchful eye while recording any abilities he may possess.

"It is almost humorous that you would do this to him Mother," said Diana, as she nearly laughed, and more out of pity then the fact that what she thought right now was funny.

"What?" said Hippolyta not understanding what Diana was talking about.

"Clark and I went to the Temple of Apollo when we talked about the fact he may possess abilities beyond normal men. He was hoping not to upset you and possibly give you a reason to remove what form of hospitality we have shown him thus far? Is he right to be concerned Mother?" said Diana, as she felt that while her Mother was strict, the Amazon Princess also trusted that her Queen would be opened minded at the same time, and not use the past to dictate actions about Clark.

"Diana, I am not doing this because I am your Mother, but rather I'm doing this because I am the _Queen_ of the Amazons, I am responsible for the safety of several thousand of your Amazon Sisters, and as your Queen above all things when on Themyscira...I need you to obey my orders regarding the man regardless of your personal feelings. I know you feel conflicted because of the way you two have become close in the past few days, but this task my daughter is a mission that requires that you keep your distance from a possible threat, and not be corrupted by whatever darkness may reside in that man. You have been blessed with wisdom from Athena and I do not wish to see it blinded by physical desires that would appease Aphrodite!" said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana now blushing both in embarrassment, and anger at what was implied.

"It is nothing like that! Clark Kent has been respectful of the hospitality we have given him and not once have I let his physic influenced my actions in defending him," said Diana, as this sense of defiance of her Mother's actions spur her to act this way, and yet in her mind it felt like the right thing to do.

"Really my daughter? If what you say is true, then perhaps you won't mind another one of your Amazon Sisters taking your place in watching him, and shouldering this special responsibility of protecting our island. Perhaps Phillipus should take over while you are by my side to learn how to be Queen one day. Maybe, I should ask one if not several of the Bana Amazons to take your place if you feel this man's intentions are indeed that of a respectful unintentionally invited guest," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana's face go red from anger to pale white in shock, and horror at the thought of Clark being one of the Bana.

"You would replace me with one of the Bana? Knowing that anyone of them would try to seduce Clark into a bed rather then actually care about him getting his memories back and remembering his life in Man's World. He could be a crucial part in Themyscira's own destiny in coming out of isolation!" said Diana, as she had no problem with Phillipus being her assigned replacement, and trusted her dear Amazon Sister to treat Clark with the same respect she herself had already shown him.

"Or he could be part of another destiny that leads to it's destruction! By Hera's own crown Diana, I love how you are looking at the more positive side of life the Gods have granted us, but you must see things from the other side as well like I have tried to teach since you were born, and try to understand that evil will not submit simply by showing kindness. I need you to be an Amazon like your fellow Sisters, who are mentally disciplined, and will not be seduced by the handsome charms of a respectful man," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana scowling now, and looking away from her while acting like an impatient child getting punished for something the said child thought was unfair.

"Everything about him speaks of honesty, compassion, and kindness that you have taught me does not exist in me. Yet even with the Lasso of Truth wrapped around him, you would _still_ look at him as if Clark Kent was Hercules in disguise, and that he'll somehow become that man who destroyed a part of you ages ago," said Diana, as she left without looking back, and didn't see the shocked look on her Mother's face.

And the look of disappointment that soon followed from the Amazon Queen seeing her daughter's actions in the defense of the man no matter how noble it may be.

(Aeropagus)

Ares, the Greek God of War, one of the Sons of Zeus stood in his lair that was far away from the peaceful tranquility of Mount Olympus his Father ruled to stare at this creature he rescued from death not that long ago. It was restrained of course, as he had witnessed just what it could do when unleashed upon the world, and the God of War had no desire to see his lair destroyed by this simpleminded creature. Granted, the monster before him was something he could almost wish to call a son had he been its sire, but such a things was not his, and he doubted that Aphrodite would be pleased in him calling this thing his child.

"Do you know why I saved you creature?" said Ares, as he saw the creature just look at him with those soulless blood red eyes, and emotionless demonic face.

_**"Whatever the reason I do not care. The instant I am free, I will crush you beneath my feet, and rip out your spine,"**_ said the creature, as it hungered for killing everything that was around it, and currently...only Ares was within his reach.

"Well at least your mind isn't completely useless. At least you haven't lost it like the last person you fought and _lost_ to in combat I might," said Ares, as he saw the creature growl, and struggle against the restraints that held in its weakened form.

_**"I did not **__**lose**__** to anyone you fool! And if that weakling I fought is still alive from our battle, I will take a great deal of pleasure in crushing his body into nothingness, and then drinking his blood that drips from my fists!"**_ said the creature, as its bloodlust grew with each passing second, and fueling its rage to destroy everything if not everyone in existence.

"That's very good to hear! Because I have it on good authority that your last opponent _did_ indeed survive your battle and has been recovering nicely under the care of a beautiful Amazon woman," said Ares, as he showed the creature images of the man it had fought last, and saw how the man was enjoying his time with one Amazon Princess.

_**"Kill him! I...must...kill him! Now! Right...NOW!"**_ said the creature in a fit of rage, as it was struggling more then ever against its restraints, and there were brief moments that Ares thought the it would get free.

"Oh, you will get your chance again, _IF_ you do what I say, and obey me without question from now on...my new pet," said Ares, as he saw the creature roar out in anger at the idea of being controlled, and the restraints that covered its body strained terribly under its strength.

_**"You cannot control me! NO ONE CAN!" **_said the creature, as it howled like an animal, and its red eyes glowed with nearly unmatched fury.

"Oh, but you _can_ be controlled because what you do is something I am a God of, and that means if you swear your loyalty to me...I will take to you places where you can do the most damage. Think about it! By serving me, I will allow you to unleash all your power upon this world, and those _beyond_ it!" said Ares, as he knew this creature loved to kill, and maim just as much as Ares himself loved war.

The creature stopped struggling, its lust for blood, and death temporarily stopped by what Ares just said. The creature did love to unleash its fury upon others and felt no remorse for destroying everything in its path that got in its way. This being before it that claimed to be a God was offering him to do what it loved once more in exchange for serving him from now on. It did not like being controlled by another, of _that_ its creators learned the hard way when it was forged, but it loved to kill, and crush life around it more then the hate it felt right now for Ares.

Besides, when the God of War let down his guard, as all arrogant beings do, the creature would strike, and take its revenge upon Ares for thinking he could control it.

_**"Very well. You have a deal,"**_ said the creature, as it had no choice to obey the God of War, and decided to play along...for now.

"Good. Now, did your creators by chance give you a name, or do I have to think up one for you?" said Ares, as he saw the creature now smile a horrible smile, and it made the God of War almost feel sick to his own stomach.

_**"I have gone by many names, but the most **__**favorite**__**of them all was...Doomsday!"**_ said Doomsday with its eyes glowing red with hunger once more, and focusing on the rematch it would get with its last prey with every intention of ripping out the man's heart from its body before crushing it in his hands.

"Doomsday. I like the sound of that. For the time being Doomsday, I need you to stay as you are until your body is fully healed, and when it is I'll drop you off on the shores of Themyscira to let you have your rematch with the one you couldn't kill along with others for you to destroy as a reward for successfully doing it right this time," said Ares, as he smiled at his newest, and most powerful of agents that would soon be unleashed on the island of Amazons that would soon burn to the ground.

(Themyscira Beachhead-With Clark and Diana-3 Days Later)

"And here I thought I was treading lightly already with your Mother by being here on the island," said Clark before letting out a sigh after Diana told him what her Mother had felt was necessary to keep him under guard while he rediscovered his memories and abilities he had before.

"So did I. My Mother and Queen of the Amazons is not one to make such decisions like this lightly. I see she fears for my safety when I'm around you and with possibility of you regaining your lost abilities along with your memories has made her worry even more," said Diana, as she saw Clark wince, and saw the apologetic look in those blue eyes that pulled her to him.

Wait! Pulled her to him? Why in the name of Hera and Athena would she think that way?

"I'm sorry Diana. It seems my time here on the island has created a rift between you and your Mother. I don't want your relationship between the two of you to be damaged over me being here," said Clark, as he saw Diana look at him with a warm smile, and shake her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for Clark. My Mother and I have long since have had our share of disagreements with some of the things involving Themyscira's future," said Diana, as she didn't want to tell Clark how she argued with her Mother about the future she desired in Man's World, and using her abilities that she had been blessed with to help it.

"Still, I feel my presence here on the island may cause further problems, and that's not my intention while I'm staying here as a guest," said Clark, as he didn't want to make waves, and try to make this situation as painless as possible.

"I know Clark and deep down I believe my Mother feels the same way. It is not easy for her though, as she endured much at Hercules' hands personally before she was able to get free, and even now the scars still have yet to heal fully if at all," said Diana, as she saw him nod, and again when he looked at her with those blue eyes they seemed to shine in a way that made her heart speed up slightly.

"I understand what you are saying Diana. I just wish...I just wish I could do something to prove to your Mother that I'm not this..._phantom_ from her past coming to destroy all that she holds dear around her!" said Clark, as he picked up a rock, and threw into the water with the shock of seeing it bounce on the water rapidly as it bounce farther out into the ocean area.

"By Hera!" said Diana, as she use to skip stones on the water when she was a child, and times when she got angry with her Mother.

But the rocks she threw _never_ bounced like that before.

"Please tell me you saw that," said Clark, as he couldn't believe he had done that at all, and saw Diana nod her head in shock.

"Yes I did. That was most impressive. It seems one of your abilities is that of incredible strength Clark Kent. The question now is...how strong are you?" said Diana, as she saw him take another rock from the ground, and held it in his hands while staring out at the ocean before him.

"A good question Diana. I just wish I had an answer for you," said Clark, as he threw another rock, only with more restraint,. and saw how this rock skipped with a this one being a lot slower though it still went beyond what a normal human could do.

"Perhaps your abilities are indeed returning to you now that your body has healed. What else did you say you could possibly do?" said Diana, as she saw him focus on what he remembered from the flashes of memory that appeared within his mind, and felt the mild stings of his head focusing on trying to remember.

"Blowing a cold wind to the point of freezing an object with my mouth, shooting fire from my eyes, possibly long distance hearing if the other day at the Temple of Apollo was any indication, and aside from my growing strength...I think I also have the ability to fly," said Clark, as he saw Diana's eyes light up at that last part since she also had the ability to fly, and wondered when that particular ability would manifest itself within him.

'But if he does learn to fly, then my Mother will confine him to the dungeons, and bind him in magical chains so he cannot break free,' thought Diana, as she realized that Clark's powers may somehow be his undoing while staying on the island, and confine him to a life within a cage like an animal.

Artemis would no doubt visit to scorn and humiliate him further.

"Diana?" said Clark, as he once more saw her looking distraught, and instantly wondered if it was something he just said.

"Clark? Oh I'm sorry. I was distracted for a moment," said Diana, as she looked away slightly so he wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes, and hoped he wouldn't pry.

"Distracted is an understatement. You have the same look on your face the moment you told me that your Mother wasn't pleased to learn I possess abilities that could rival your own," said Clark, as he at first didn't believe that Diana possessed such incredible, and unique abilities that her Gods blessed her with.

He was made a believer when she picked up a large boulder and threw it over his head a good 50 feet before it landed with a loud crashing noise.

"Its just...I fear what my Mother will do with you when she learns that you possess more abilities that rival my own. By Hera, this is so confusing, and strange for me to defy my Mother in such a manner. She is also the Queen of the Amazons and can order me around as such if being a parent is not enough to stop me when asked," said Diana now looking away from him and at the ocean with Apollo slowly setting in the distance.

"I could talk to her. Explain how I wouldn't betray her, you, or the other Amazons long after I began relearning all my abilities," said Clark, as he had every intention of proving to Queen Hippolyta that he was not a threat with, or without powers at his disposal.

"It might work, but even then, I would have to sneak you into the main part of the island, and keep my other Amazon Sisters from seeing you. The younger ones especially since they have never seen a man before like myself, but are not strong willed enough to defy my Mother to the extent that I do, and I doubt the Queen of the Amazons will appreciate them becoming so interested in you like I have," said Diana since the last thing the Queen of the Amazons needed was all the younger Amazon Sisters flocking around him, as they gauged his looks, his physical appearance, and possibly doing something with him that would make her Mother angry with Clark.

"Yeah, you have point about that, but I still feel I need to talk to your Mother about this, and handle this now before things possibly spiral out of control. I don't mean to force this on you Diana, but deep down...I think you know I'm right," said Clark, as he saw Diana close her eyes, and nod her head before turning to face him now while he sat on a large rock along the beach.

"Yes. You are right Clark. I will try to speak to my Mother and see if she will grant you an audience with her in private to discuss your stay while relearning your abilities," said Diana, as she let out a sigh, and walked with him back to his quarters knowing that the task of getting Clark to speak to her Mother was going to be difficult to do with the way they had ended their last argument.

Diana prayed to the Gods that her Mother would listen to her not as the Queen's daughter, but as a loyal Amazon of Themyscira, who would not let the strange feelings within her for this man cloud her own judgment, and help keep the peace between the three of them.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. I hope you like it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Ambushed

It was several days before Clark was allowed an audience with Queen Hippolyta and you didn't need the Lasso of Truth to see that the man felt nervous meeting Diana's Mother. Had Clark still had all his memories, instead of the scrambled fragments that were slowly trying to piece themselves together within his mind, he would realize that this moment was eerily similar in feeling to meeting one's future Mother-in-Law before two lovers tied the knot, and that not all future Mother-in-Laws approved of their daughter's choice.

'Calm down Clark. You know its not like that. You just want Diana's Mother, who just so happens to be the _Queen_ of the Amazons to not trap you in a magical cage for the rest of your natural life, and still have Diana watch over you. Yeah. Just tell it like it is and hope the rope doesn't make you say anything that will get you in trouble even if its true, but not in the way she may misinterpret, and take offense to his words,' thought Clark, as he ran a hand through his hair, and was now wondering if he should have bathed a second time today before meeting the Queen.

Smelling extra nice couldn't hurt right?

As Clark followed Diana through the side entrance of the palace where a flower gardens were located, a certain Bana Amazon was looking at the two with sneer on her face, and glared heavily at the two with Diana holding the man's hand while showing him the way to her Mother. Artemis now wished the Gods would lock onto both of them through her eyes before striking them down for this _blasphemy_ against their beliefs!

To Artemis, this man was sin personified by his entire gender that he represented, and felt his constant presence on the island of Themyscira would bring it to eventual ruin. How he did that, the Bana woman did not know, but she wasn't going to risk waiting until it was too late, and find one of the Amazons defiled by him.

Which was why Artemis had prepared a little trap for the two after the meeting with the Queen and to show proof that this man is indeed a lecherous pig that needed to be gutted for the good of all Amazons. The trap itself wasn't lethal in terms of using women, but rather the use a group of her fellow Greek Amazons Sisters being told that the man was going to see the Queen today, and was being escorted secretly to her by the Princess.

All of which was true since Artemis had been present for a meeting with her Queen to speak to Hippolyta on other matters when Diana had entered to speak about talking with "Clark Kent" about his possible demigod like abilities. That was another thing that had angered Artemis, as she felt that her beliefs in the man being dangerous was now further enhanced at the sign of such abilities manifesting themselves, and would use them to escape to the outside world to return with an army to force Amazons into submission once more.

As for knowing where the two would enter the palace to speak to Hippolyta, the Bana woman knew how Diana thought when it came to private matters, and this was certainly something Artemis knew the Amazon Princess wanted to keep it quiet. Like Diana, the Bana Amazon knew the more naïve Greek Amazon Sisters of Themyscira would want to see the man, and know the man better in..._different_ _ways_ that Hippolyta wouldn't tolerate. By that point, it would already be too late, as the man would no doubt grope those closest to him, and show just how much of a disgusting male he was before the Amazon Queen ordered his beheading.

Further more, Artemis also knew how Diana thought in terms of getting the man to the Queen via the favorite side entrance where the flower gardens, and knew it would also be their exit after the meeting was over. _That_ was when Artemis would spring the trap with the group of Amazon Sisters confront the man and _examining _him in their own way.

'Soon you will meet your end _Clark Kent_,' thought Artemis, as she even spoke his name in her head with venom, and saw the two enter the palace before she went to get the other Amazons.

(With Clark and Diana)

It was one thing for Clark to be nervous, but Diana also sharing some woes in regards to her Mother facing Clark was another, and in a battle of words in discussing his possibly new living arrangements. In regards to his abilities from his time in Man's World now returning to him, Clark believed that he could make an argument with the Queen in being watched by Diana, but in the same location he was currently residing while on the island, and with a few other Amazons to further put the woman at ease. While Diana did believe that Clark could make a few valid points in the matter, but she also knew that her Mother would not be easily persuaded by any that he made, and hoped that nothing he said would upset the Amazon Queen.

Walking through a few more rooms, Diana along with Clark made their way quietly to the Queen's chambers, and saw General Phillipus waiting for them along with the other Royal Amazon Guards.

"The Queen is expecting you two," said Phillipus, as she saw them both nod, and had to fight the warm feeling that touched her face when seeing Clark smiling appreciatively at her for helping make this possible.

"I must admit Clark Kent that I did not expect you to speak up in your own defense to my decision to possibly _alter_ the state in which you are allowed to be on the island, but then again my daughter seems to inspire others to protest certain actions, and has done the same in encouraging you too," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana gasp in shock, and Clark also looking at her with surprise at the near accusation made upon her own daughter.

"I assure you Queen Hippolyta, my decision to speak with you was entirely my choice, and Diana had nothing to do with desire to talk to you. If anything, Diana wanted me to avoid such an action because she didn't want you to possibly make my possible relocation being that of your dungeon below the palace, and under heavy guard," said Clark, as he mentally cursed the Lasso of Truth tied to his shoulder, and hoped that it didn't get Diana in trouble with her Mother.

Sometimes too much honesty was _not_ the best policy with people.

"I'm sure Diana tried if the Lasso of Truth wrapped around you is anything to go by Clark Kent. However, what concerns me, is not Diana's quickly growing defiance of my recent decisions, or even the desire she has to see your world that is beyond this island. What does concern me Clark Kent is the possible powers you seem to possess and will one day be able to use fully while on this island. I care about my daughter, as well as what she wants in life that I can provide for her on this island, but at the same time _I am_ also the Queen of the Amazons, and there are times where I _must_ be a firm ruler over my people instead of the Mother that watches over her child. So you have to understand that any changes I make in regards to your location on the island is done for the security of my Amazon Sisters...not to spite you or my clearly smitten daughter," said Hippolyta, as she again shocked both with that last statement, and the flush of embarrassment on Diana's face.

"With all do respect your majesty, I have no intention of abusing my stay on the island, or abusing any of the Amazons themselves for that matter. Powers or not, I know I am at _best_, an uninvited guests on your shores, and I don't want to cause problems while I am here. However, since I do seem to have such powers, if the flashes of what memories I have are anything to go by, I felt I should ask that you hold off in possibly relocating me to new quarters, and let me learn how to control such abilities in the environment I am familiar with. If you trust the Lasso of Truth like you claim to, then surely you know that I have no intention of betraying what trust I have earned on your island. In all the time I have been here, I have done nothing to cause harm, I have spoken truthfully to your daughter, and to you with the help of this rope that was forged by a God currently now wrapped around my shoulder," said Clark, as he had spoken with such sincerity in his voice that Hippolyta was taken back, and so was Diana since the rope seemed to only enhance his words.

Even without the rope, Hippolyta could see by staring into Clark's blue eyes that there was no lying in him, and wondered how a man could speak so honestly in such a fluent manner?

"You speak with a great deal of passion in your voice Clark Kent. I had nearly forgotten what it was like to a have a spirited and _honest _conversation with someone aside from my own daughter when it came to by decisions regarding Themyscira's security," said an amused Hippolyta, as she had not had such a heated discussion with for long outside of her own daughter, and the Senate on occasion though those were quite rare.

"Does this mean that you will reconsider your decision to relocate Clark to another more secluded area of the island?" said Diana, as she saw Hippolyta look away, and walk to the window with a smile on her face.

"For the moment, the order is _suspended_ until proof is shown that Clark Kent, and his reawakening abilities pose a threat to the Amazons of Themyscira. Until that time, only _you_ Diana may watch over Clark Kent, and some assistance in watching him while he relearns his powers. Mala will be among your Amazon Sisters, who will be recording the information about Clark Kent's powers, and will see how they compare to your own" said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana smile at her, and then smile at Clark for being able to reach her on this matter.

'It seems Clark Kent has some other abilities that do not belong to a demigod,' thought Diana, as she saw leadership skills in Clark, and wondered if he was like that in Man's World.

"Thank you for giving me this chance Queen Hippolyta. I promise you that I won't betray your trust or Diana's either," said Clark, as he smiled at the Queen, and moved to shake her hand with Hippolyta taking it.

'You better not Clark Kent or the sword behind me will be going right through your guy,' thought Hippolyta, as she shook his hand, and continued to smile at him.

Moments later, Diana walked with Clark out of the Queen's quarters, and were about to leave the same way they came into the palace when the young man suddenly stopped before a frown filled his facial features. In this moment, Clark began to hear voices from outside the palace all filled with excitement, curiosity, and even strange was...he could hear their heartbeats.

"Clark, what's wrong? Did you remember something?" said Diana, as she saw Clark with a look of concentration, and saw him shake his head slightly.

"No. I'm hearing...voices. I hear them outside talking in your native Greek tongue and I think I can...hear their heartbeats pulsing with excitement!" said Clark, as he didn't know his hearing could go that far in terms of abilities, and Diana was shocked that he could hear that far too.

"Oh Hera! Some of my Amazon Sisters must have seen you following me through here to greet my Mother and told others of it," said Diana, as she feared this might happen, and saw Clark go a little pale since he was concerned with just _what_ they would do to him after just promising the Queen of the Amazons that he wouldn't do anything to offend her people.

"I don't suppose we can go out _another_ passage way that goes _around_ them?" said Clark, as he would rather not be tackled by Amazons that have never seen a man, and decide to inspect him for themselves.

"I'm afraid not. The other areas of the palace are still heavily populated with my other Amazons Sisters and that would only cause more problems with my Mother being upset at you being a distraction," said Diana, as she knew many of her Amazons on the island had yet to see Clark since his time here, and the Amazon Princess knew that many would wish to see the man up close.

"We could outrun them," said Clark, as he saw Diana smile, but shake her head, and let out a hearty laugh.

"If only that were so simple Clark Kent. My Amazons Sister can run very fast and while _I_ am the fastest of all of them...I know a few that would probably catch you before we got the chance to escape," said Diana, as she saw Clark once again look nervous, and knew that he didn't want to be _"caught"_ by any of her Amazon Sisters.

"I think I could run pretty fast if given the chance. You never know until you try. Even if I do get caught, I know _you_ Princess Diana can save me since you wouldn't dare let any of your Amazon Sisters be touched by a 'smelly beast of a man', and a variety of a few choice words Artemis has all so kindly put it," said Clark smiling all the while at the end with Diana doing the same, as he saw her consider it, and knew that if they could get away from the others then it would be possible that she could fly him back to his quarters.

"Okay. We'll see how this goes, but be prepared Clark Kent to be lifted _off_ the ground to safety should anyone get _too_ _close_ to grab you," said Diana, as she winked at him, and he smiled at her playful nature despite this somewhat serious situation.

If Clark had his memories, he almost felt like a kid again, and Diana would be the girl he had a secret crush on.

Secret crush? What did he just think?

"Ready? Set?! GO AND RUN LIKE HERMES!" said Diana, as she ran out the door to the outside of the palace with Clark beside her, and heard her Amazon Sisters calling out at the sight of the man before giving chase after him.

The hunt was on.

Artemis however, was not so thrilled by this like the others, as she realized that _somehow_ Diana, and the man knew about the ambush she had setup for them when they left the palace. The group of Amazons she told about the man being in the palace had only just arrived a few moments ago and Artemis knew there was no way for Diana knew that her Amazon Sisters were here to see the man in their own way.

So how did Diana find out? Or did the man somehow learn of it with one of his abilities?

'That has to be it! His powers must be coming back faster then I thought. I have to act quickly and slay him before its too late. Fortunately, they are heading towards an area of the forest where hunting is rather plentiful, and a simple 'accident' with firing my arrow at supposed _prey_ will no doubt be overlooked,' thought Artemis, as she took out one of her arrows from her quiver, and moved around the two running with the other Amazons trying to catch them.

For Diana, it was amazing that this man could keep up with her when no one else could when running, and Clark seemed to be running even _faster_ then she could. That in itself was impressive, as Diana had been blessed my Hermes, and yet this man seemed to have been gifted with powers that rivaled if not _surpassed_ her own. Trying to make a race out of it, Diana moved in front of Clark, and winked at him in a daring manner that the man answer with a smirk before running faster to move past her. Diana was surprised, but enjoyed the thrill of a challenge, and moved up in front before Clark took the lead. The two began doing this long after the group of Amazons chasing Clark were out of sight.

In fact, Diana had called out for Clark to stop so they no longer were being chased, and the young man obeyed though it took a little bit of effort with some effort since he was going pretty fast. Soon the two were laughing to the point they needed the trees beside them for support at what a crazy ride they had just been on and continued to enjoy each others company like they were childhood friends.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" said Clark, as he laughed while making sure the Lasso of truth was still wrapped around his right arm, and saw leaning against a tree while trying to regulate her breathing from laughing so hard.

"They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw us running so fast. I have to admit, I was surprised at how fast you could run, and that you surpassed me in speed," said Diana, as she saw him nodding, and she could tell it was a bit of a surprise to him too.

"I have to admit, it was quite a rush running like that, and I have a feeling I can do more if given the chance to explore my abilities again," said Clark, as he saw new images now of himself, saving lives by moving extremely fast, and using it in combination with his flying to do incredible things.

It was almost overwhelming.

So overwhelming that Clark almost missed hearing the simple whistling sound of a single arrow flying right at him from behind and h barely had a chance to dodge it even when it should have hit him in the first place. Instantly, the humor between Diana, and Clark left them before another arrow came at Clark.

Diana was instantly on guard, as she looked around for the attacker with bracelets at the ready to deflect any arrow that came at her, but soon realized that Clark was the intended target, and saw him dodging every arrow being fired. However, the problem now was the source of the arrows, and knew that the attacker was well hidden within the shadows of the trees not to be seen.

"Its that Amazon from the Bana tribe! The redhead one named Artemis!" said Clark, as he dodged another arrow, and was staring directly at her with his line of vision before a noticeable pause in firing of the arrows came with the sound of rustling leaves from where the woman was indicating she had fled.

"Artemis? Are you sure?" said Diana, as the firing of arrows now stopped, and saw Clark nodding carefully since he knew what was being implied.

But even still, the Lasso of Truth was still wrapped around Clark right shoulder, and she knew that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Yeah it was her. Kind of hard not to recognize the red hair, angry green eyes, and the arrow she had aimed to pierce through my skull," said Clark, as he saw at least ten if not more arrows on the ground, or in the trees behind him.

"My Mother won't like this," said Diana, as she knew that this would no doubt cause a great deal of friction between the two tribes, and this was not what they wanted.

"Your Mother doesn't have to know about this," said Clark, as he saw Diana looking at him with surprise, and there was a look of seriousness she never saw on him before.

Like a seasoned General planning out the next move before a battle.

"Why would we not tell my Mother about this attack?" said Diana, as she wanted to hear his reason before even considering it, and saw him let out a heavy sigh.

"For one, we don't want to cause any kind of unnecessary conflict between your tribe, and the Bana over something so trivial as myself. Two, if such a conflict were to happen due to this, we would be caught dead in the middle, and as your Mother said to us moments ago...she has to be a Queen of her people first before being a loving Mother. I'm sorry Diana, but with my memories still coming back to me in brief fragmented pieces, not to mention the promise I just made to your Mother about not causing problems, I think we should pick our battles in matters like these, and fight those we can win without causing unnecessary problems for your Amazon Sisters," said Clark, as he saw the slightly angry look that now adorned her face, and how she felt waiting was an insult to her warrior pride.

'Pick our battles?! How absurd! Amazons do no such thing. We engage in all the battles that are upon us without fear and he wants me to not engage in this one?!' thought Diana, as she didn't look at him in the eyes for moment, and then when she did the scowl on her face softened since she realized that Clark was doing this to preserve the peace on the island.

Athena would be ashamed of her right now if Diana gave into her anger and went to tell her Mother what Artemis did. It would result in a battle of words, accusations being said, and who knows what else with Clark no doubt being right with him along with her being pulled into the middle of it all. Even with the Lasso of Truth, Artemis would attempt to make a case before the Senate that Clark was having this kind of influence on her, and the only real solution would be to destroy him.

"Maybe I should head back to my quarters before something _else_ happens," said Clark, as he felt the happy mood was practically destroyed thanks to Artemis, and his choice set of words on how to handle the situation.

At this rate, Clark would be sure that his relationship with Diana was going from good to bad, and descend into worse.

"I agree. That was only one of possibly _many_ attempts by Artemis to remove you from the island. You are quite fortunate that none of those arrows hit you since Artemis was no doubt aiming to wound you fist and _then_ move in for the kill," said Diana, as she had a much different hunting style then Artemis, and even then she would never hunt Clark in that manner if at all.

"Great. I don't know whether to feel nervous or flattered by that," said Clark, as he tried to lighten the mood with a small joke, and succeeded with Diana smiling at him for it.

"Perhaps both. That way your guard will be up and you can feel honored that an Amazon of Artemis's caliber wants to decapitate you before hanging your head on a pike for every Amazon in Bana-Midghall to see," said Diana, as she saw Clark give her a slight glare, but she knew that he knew it was all in good fun, and they were starting to lighten the mood once more.

"No doubt. I've always wanted to sleep with one eye and ear open for the moment a Bana Amazon would come into my sleeping quarters to stain it red with blood after having a sword thrust deep into my stomach," said Clark in mocking fashion that got Diana to laugh again, and the man had to admit he did cherish it so.

The two found the atmosphere surrounding them to now be uplifted fully back to where they felt it should be by the time they made it to Clark's home on the island. As expected, General Phillipus had sent over a small group Amazon warriors in battle armor to watch over Clark while he spent his time trying to relearn his powers, and Mala herself was also there to make a list of them for good measure to report to the Queen when completed.

After the encounter with the younger more _naïve_ Amazons at the palace, Mala could say that incredible speed was one such power, as well hearing over a great distance, and his eye sight being another after Diana had _stretched_ the truth a little by saying Clark saw a vicious animal in the distance after they stopped running. Clark of course decided not to say anything on the matter, which he didn't have to since the Lasso of Truth was off of him at the time Diana told Mala about that moment, and knew the rope would make him say differently.

In a test of strength, Clark found he could lift up a boulder over his head with very little difficulty, and further proved he had incredible strength by throwing it well over 200 feet into the water. To say it was impressive was an understatement, as Diana was able to do the same while hers landed roughly in the same area, and got a clap from Clark along with the others watching.

The test of flying didn't go so well since Clark knew there was a way his body did it, but couldn't remember how he did it, and felt they should hold off a few more days to let his memories come back to him about it. The last thing he needed was to fly awkwardly in front of a couple dozen Amazons and their very own Princess in a way that made him look like a fool.

When it came to the test of seeing, it wasn't really necessary to perform after all that had happened earlier, _but_ Diana wanted to see just how far he could see since this power had only just recently reappeared in Clark's life. So Clark focused from his spot outside of his quarters, as he looked into the forest area that surrounded it, and found he could see far into the region enough to see a Centaur in the middle of its own hunt. Diana had told him that particular Centaur was Chiron, who was in charge of his own herd, and was an ally of her Mother.

One test that was almost too embarrassing for Clark, as he learned how to focus his eyes hard enough to see through parts of solid objects around him, but not everything like he originally thought he could since Diana had told him that portions of the island in terms of building material were laced with magic. The various Temples, a majority of the weapons in the armory, and the palace itself of course since that was where the Queen spent most of her days.

While Clark understood this, he didn't tell her that while testing this particular ability that his line of _enhanced _vision had allowed him to see Diana without her clothing, and was fortunate that his face was away from her line of vision. Even more so that the Lasso of Truth was not on him at the moment, as he had stated it might hinder his movements for some of the tests, and was trying to get the image of seeing Diana like _that_ out of his mind.

Again, it was something Queen Hippolyta, _and_ Diana didn't need to know he did...even if it _was _an accident!

The last thing Clark needed was for another Amazon or _Amazons_ to join in on Artemis's little attempts to kill him.

'At least things can't get any worse,' thought Clark, as the day went by without further incident, and retired to his room for the night.

"Interesting day you've had so far, right Mr. Kent?" said a man in Clark's bed while he ate some grapes, wearing winged sandals, a helmet with pointed wings, and a smile on his face that was friendly enough that Clark didn't cry out for the other Amazons outside to hear him.

"Who are you?" said Clark, as he was wondering _why_ he hadn't called out for help, or why he didn't feel threatened by this man.

"Isn't it obvious? You've seen sculptures of me in certain parts of the island when you walk around with Diana. Then again, you have been paying more attention to her then anything else, and with that special line of vision you have I imagine you got quite the sight that even Zeus himself wishes he had. But don't tell him that I told you that last part," said the man, as he laughed before chewing on more grapes, and seemed to be skilled in not spilling any of the juice on his clothes.

"You know about that?" said Clark, as he now paled since it _was _an accident, and hoped that whoever told this guy what he did knew it was an accident.

"Of course! Almost all the Gods on Mount Olympus know about that little incident since we've been watching you since your arrival. Don't worry, we all know what you did in using that power was an accident, and Hera isn't going to hold it against you since you were trying to relearn everything. Though Aphrodite was kind of laughing herself silly before I came here so you might not want to try that one again for awhile. As to who I am, I can see that you are a just little bit lost in that matter, which is understandable all things considered, and how you say in your world...'cut you a break?' by just telling you. I am Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, and guide to the Underworld," said Hermes, as he got off the bed, and gave a bow to the stunned man.

"Hermes? Oh, I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness," said Clark, as he kneeled before the man, and sensed the God was a bit shocked since not many bowed to him these days.

"Oh you don't have to kneel to me! I'm not Zeus. Rise! Thank you for being so respectful, but kneeling is not necessary, and I ask that you only bow instead," said Hermes, as he got out of his shock, and Clark obeyed the command.

"Yes of course. If I may ask, why are you hear, and why haven't the other Amazons that are outside my quarters watching over me not hearing our conversation?" said Clark, as he saw Hermes smirk at him, and sat on the bed once again.

"Because my friend, _I_ am preventing them from hearing, and knowing that we are having a conversation. Just because the Amazons pray to the Gods, doesn't mean they have to know about _every_ single thing we do when it comes to the island, and this just so happens to be one of them. I know, you don't like to keep anything from Diana, and even more so from her ever strict Mother of a Queen that gives you the 'look at us the wrong way and I'll strike you down' eyes. Even more so with the way you and Diana have been getting pretty close since your time on the island," said Hermes, as he saw Clark blush, and look away before seeing the man move to sit down in a chair.

"Yeah. I've also seen some of the other Amazons look at me in a 'more then guest' kind of looks and then I have to deal with Artemis wanting to kill me earlier," said Clark, as he saw Hermes nod at that, and yet the smirk on his face never left the Messenger of the Gods.

"Yes, we saw that too, and we also know you have been more respectful of your time here then any other man would while here. Athena and Hera are both impressed by that fact so keep it up if you wish to gain favor from them. Apollo also wanted me to tell you that he appreciates you walking through his Temple while making positive comments on it," said Hermes, as he didn't think he should tell Clark what Aphrodite wanted to tell him to the man since it wouldn't help, and may complicate matter.

"Could you tell them that I appreciate their praise? Wait, what about Zeus? You didn't mention him and something tells me you're here because of something important, right?" said Clark, as he saw Hermes nod, and clap in approval at the intelligence displayed.

"Very good and very impressive. You're very intelligent for someone, who nearly lost all of their memories, and life after fighting that horrible creature. But you are correct when I say that Zeus did send me here to speak with you of something of grave importance," said Hermes, as he saw Clark frown, and lean forward in his chair.

"Does it have something to do with my memory loss? Or the creature?" said Clark, as he saw Hermes nod, and look back at him with dread.

"Yes to both I'm afraid. Clark Kent, I'm afraid the reason you're memories haven't fully returned yet like they should have, is because Zeus does not wish you to regain them fully until the time is right, and needs your help to save Themyscira from destruction," said Hermes, as he saw Clark looking at him in shock, and the Messenger of the Gods couldn't blame him.

"He's keeping my memories from me? But why?" said Clark, as he didn't want to judge someone of Zeus's caliber in being a wise God, but to deny him his memories seemed a bit unfair, and the fact his loved one beyond the island may believe he was dead.

"Zeus doesn't do this to be cruel. Of that Clark Kent, I was told to make known to you, and according to Hera herself this was done so you could form a strong bond with the Princess. Granted, it could have been done better, but the bond needed to be forged on a pure foundation with neither party starting off without any unfair advantages over the other, and in Zeus's mind there was no better way then to keep your memories from fully returning to you. Now, as for the creature you mentioned earlier, it seems that Zeus's son Ares, who is the God of War was observing your battle with the creature, and wishes to control it in order to one day overthrow his Father Zeus from Mount Olympus long after destroying Themyscira," said Hermes, as he saw Clark shake his head in disbelief at that since it was clear the man didn't believe such a monster could even be controlled, and to try would be foolish.

"And if I had regained my memories, I would have been let go sooner, and Ares no doubt would have eventually unleashed the creature on the island. If this thing is as bad as I see it in my mind, then not even Diana stands a chance against it, and she would ultimately die at its hands," said Clark, as he felt a strange anger running through his body at the image running through his mind, and for a moment Hermes saw the man's eyes flash red.

"Yes. If not that, then Diana would have followed you to Man's World to help educate the people in the Amazon way of life, and left Themyscira even more defenseless. That girl has always wanted to go to the outside world that no longer prays or believes in us like they use to in the old days like the Amazons do now. Not only that, but Aphrodite had also seen the pull the two of you have towards the other, and Athena believes that the two of you would help balance each other perfectly in a way to keep Ares from getting what he wants," said Hermes, as he Clark was shocked by this, but then understood Diana's desire to go to the outside world, and see what it had to offer.

She was like a bird wanting to leave the nest or one in a cage that didn't want to be denied the right to fly around freely.

"Now that I know this, will Zeus restore my memories back to me, or does he want me to regain them slowly before Ares unleashes the creature?" said Clark, as he felt Hippolyta needed to be warned, and so did Diana since he knew her schedule in terms of Amazon training had been delayed since his time here.

"I don't know if he will or not Clark Kent. His only intention of me coming here was to warn you of the upcoming danger his son will present to you and the Amazons," said Hermes, as he saw Clark now frown in confusion, and about to ask him a question.

"If Zeus knows his son is about to do this, then why not stop him, and punish him?" said Clark, as he saw Hermes shake his head, and then chuckle at the question many have yet to understand about Zeus.

"Zeus cannot because of the rule that ironically _he_ put into to place. Zeus believes that there must be balance while Ares does not, which is why Zeus put in place rules that would hinder Ares' attempts to unbalance the world in his favor, and at the same time designed them so no other God could do so as well," said Hermes, as he saw Clark think about it before it hit him like a punch to the face, and the Messenger of the Gods nearly laughed at the expression.

"Zeus's own rules prevent him from interfering unless Ares breaks them first!" said Clark, as Hermes laughed, and once more clapped his hands in approval of the man's intellectual skills.

"Exactly! Zeus doesn't want any other God on Mount Olympus to think even he is above his own rules and then turn against him for it. What's that term mortals use? 'Turn about is fair play' I believe is the term, right?" said Hermes, as he saw Clark nod since that was a term humans tend to use, and made perfect sense to him.

"So when can I expect another battle with this creature?" said Clark, as he felt that some kind of training was needed, and not just in his powers.

"Zeus did not say, but fear not Clark Kent, as Ares will not send the creature here for a few more weeks, and it does give you enough time to relearn your powers with some more memories returning to help you. I would also advice you tell Diana, and Hippolyta about this so they can prepare for this creature too. However, you must do it without using the Lasso of Truth since they don't need to know about the _entire _conversation since the rope will no doubt make you tell them what _else_ happened using your powers," said Hermes, as he saw Clark groan out at that since he had a feeling the Olympic Gods were never going to let him live that down, and hold that over his head until Diana learned about it later on from him.

As long as she didn't have any weapons on hand.

"Okay. I'll tell them though they may not believe me and may wish to use the Lasso of Truth for proof of my words. Considering I'm a male on Amazon island and all," said Clark while Hermes laughed loudly that it almost shook the room.

"Those last few words could not be spoken in a more truer sense by any other mortal in this world. I haven't laughed like that centuries! Now that my task is done, I must go back to Mount Olympus, and inform Zeus that my task is done," said Hermes, as he got off the bed, and prepared to leave before Clark raise a hand to wait.

"Umm...before you go Hermes, I do have one small question to ask. If you know who I am in the outside world, do you know how the people there are taking my absence?" said Clark, as he saw the God pause in leaving, and look at him with a gentle smile instead of the joking kind.

"Not well. They are depressed with rumors of you being gravely injured to near death and finally death being among them. Your surrogate Mother misses you dearly and prays to her respectful God that you are all right," said Hermes, as he saw Clark let out a sigh, and look away in thought for a moment before turning to face him fully.

"Hermes, could you help me with one small favor before you head back to Zeus? I know I am asking a lot from you, but from what I remember, my Mother while surrogate loved me like I was her own by blood, and I need her to know I'm still alive," said Clark, as the images of his Mother were that of a kind, gentle woman, and he knew that deep down the thought of him dead would ultimately destroy her.

"You wish for me to appear before your surrogate Mother and tell her you're still alive? I'm not sure if I am allowed. I will ask Zeus if I may, but he may not allow it, and decide to let you do that yourself should you prove victorious over the creature," said Hermes before he left in a flash of light and Clark had to shield his eyes until it left.

'Well, I had to ask. Wait a minute, he said 'should you prove victorious', and not _when_ I was victorious over the creature! Does this mean my future in regarding my fight against the creature may end up with me dead?!' thought Clark, as he ran his hand through his slowly growing long hair, and then through his equally growing beard that was covering his face.

Things just kept on getting more and more complicated.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you like that since it was a bit difficult to write up to this point and then I decided to have a little Godly intervention since that what the Gods do when it come to the balance of the world. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Trouble Brews

Clark once more sat before the Amazon Queen Hippolyta with her daughter Diana and General Phillipus standing by her side eyes wide at what had happened the previous night with meeting Hermes himself to warn him about Ares plan to destroy Paradise Island. It was surprising to Hippolyta that Hermes would meet with Clark instead of her or Diana since the Amazon way of life was threatened by Ares' plot. Then again, balance was what needed to be maintained, and knew that Zeus could not interfere until his son did though by that time it would be too late to stop the creature since it was not from this world.

The only one, who even had a chance of defeating the monster was the very man in front of the Amazon Queen slowly regaining his memories, and was asking her to trust him. At the moment, the Lasso of Truth was not on him because it was according to Clark, a test by the Gods to trust him without it, and to further show their commitment to the goal of reestablishing a connection with the outside world. Granted, that last part about the Lasso of Truth could be considered a _small_ fib, but Clark honestly thought it was a test since Hermes had told him to convince the Queen without the rope being on him, and this was the only way to make it happen.

"This monster nearly killed you the last time you fought it Clark Kent. It may take more then just your slowly returning powers to defeat this creature," said Hippolyta, as she saw him nod since his memories were returning a little faster now, and how to use them.

"I know your majesty. To succeed, as well as for the island to survive, I need Diana's help in defeating the creature, and with your permission...help in giving me combat training lessons," said Clark, as he saw the shocked look on Hippolyta's face, and it was clear she did not expect this kind of answer.

"Why Diana? Surely Phillipus or any number of Amazons could help you in training to fight this creature," said Hippolyta, as she glanced at Diana, who seemed calm enough, but the Queen knew her daughter better then anyone else, and also knew that her daughter was excited at the prospect of spending more time with Clark.

"True. I'm sure any number of your Amazon Sisters are more then skilled to help me, but to be honest your majesty, Diana is the only one with abilities similar to my own, and you did say she was the best fighter of all the Amazons on the island. Aside from yourself of course," said Clark, as he didn't want the Queen to think that he thought she had rusted in the ways of fighting over the years of sitting on the throne, and offend her in anyway.

Once more, the Queen was surprised by his words, which she could see were true, and was internally happy that he didn't think her weak in the ways of fighting from ruling on the throne. Truth be told, Hippolyta was slightly afraid of this creature that had forced a demigod of a man to the brink of death, and feared for her Amazon Sisters with her own daughter being the highest among them in that regard. During the years Hippolyta raised Diana, the Queen had pushed combat training into her the moment the girl's feet were strong enough to run, and pressed the Amazon Princess into being the best.

Now here was this man, who landed on their shores and was asking her to have Diana _train_ _him_ in the ways of combat because of this monster. Even more shocking was Clark was asking the Queen of the Amazons to possibly have her only daughter help fight this demonic thing knowing it could possibly kill Diana during the fight. If Diana did, the Gods forbid, die in combat against the monster, then the line of succession would be no more, as with all lines to the throne of Kingdoms long since past with the throne being vacant to anyone that wished to claim it.

"With all do respect Mother, I believe this could help Clark with training since I am the only one physically capable of handling his returning strength, which is quite a bit if the demonstration he did before is any indication with the boulder he threw, and the speed he possesses," said Diana, as she was interested in teaching Clark how to fight since it was clear that even when in the outside world the man used his powers to overwhelm his foes because he was a defender of the Patriarch's World's people.

The preverbal shield if you will.

"Yes, Mala did say that his strength was impressive, and was rivaling yours already. Very well Diana. Tomorrow, you will show Clark Kent the basics of our combat training, _and_ I expect you to not go easy on him," said Hippolyta, as she saw her daughter nod, and turn to smile at Clark once more.

Just because the two were friendly didn't mean Hippolyta wanted her daughter to go easy on the man and hold back out of fear of damaging his Adonis like face.

"Thank you for your time in seeing me Queen Hippolyta," said Clark, as he rose from his chair, and gave a small bow before leaving with Diana.

"He's leaving quite the impression on Diana," said Phillipus offhandedly to the Queen.

"Perhaps, but its only a minor infatuation, and she will have to get over it when he leaves the island to head back to Man's World," said Hippolyta, as she chose to ignore the small smirk on the General's face, and what her fellow Amazon Sister was implying.

"I do not know your majesty. Something tells me it's possibly more then that. There is a good chance she would follow him out into Man's World just to see it. Every time she is with him, I sense a bond is growing between them, and could become something..._deeper_ then friendship," said Phillipus, as she saw the Queen scowl, and saw a bit of anger in her eyes.

"_That_ will not happen Phillipus. Diana will _never_ leave this island unless I or the Gods themselves say otherwise. Diana knows her station is too important to go off into Man's World and she will constantly be reminded of that fact by me until any kind of desire to leave here is stamped out for good before she is made Queen," said Hippolyta, as she was not going to have her daughter go to Man's World, and let the evils of men that resided there befall her only child.

"If I may be so bold my Queen, Diana is a lot like you, and she will no doubt be just as stubborn in defying you, and may go with Clark Kent to Man's World just to spite you. She has done such acts of defiance for less," said Phillipus, as she didn't want to hurt her Princess, but when it came to the ways of the heart, the General knew that Diana was showing signs of being smitten by the demigod of a male, and the loyalty of the Princess being put into question.

Which meant, in the matters of the heart, the Queen's wishes came before the Amazon Princess, and it also meant possibly breaking Diana's heart to preserve Hippolyta's own.

"Not on this. The instant this threat is over, I want the man gone from here Phillipus, and I don't care if he lives afterwards. Should he live, I want him healed, and sent on his way before Diana's relationship has a chance to grow beyond what it should be with the desire to leave the island against my wishes," said Hippolyta while looking at Phillipus with a hardened gaze.

"And if he dies?" said Phillipus while trying to hold back the slight tremble in her voice at seeing the hardened look of her Queen.

"We bury him in secret with an unmarked grave, say a small prayer to our Gods to show him mercy in the Underworld, and make sure that Diana is forbidden to go visit. If need be, you will lie, and tell her that Clark left without so much a goodbye," said Hippolyta, as she was going to do everything in her power to keep Diana here, and no demigod of a male was going to be the cause of it.

"It will not be easy to lie to Diana. She knows when I am lying," said Phillipus, as she had taught Diana everything she knew, and the Amazon Princess had long surpassed her in that field.

It was considered dishonorable to lie to a fellow Amazon Sister.

"Then we both better pray to the Gods that Clark Kent survives the upcoming battle with this monster and that you don't have to break Diana's heart," said Hippolyta, as she knew that Phillipus would do her duty no matter what, and do what needed to be done on her orders to keep Diana on Paradise Island.

'I know you mean well my Queen, but I doubt the Gods will hear your prayers to keep Diana here on the island, and possibly even assist in her attraction to Clark,' thought Phillipus before she helped the Queen in her affairs.

(Clark and Diana-The Next Day)

"I'm glad your Mother allowed me to receive combat training. To be honest, I'm a little nervous since I don't think I had any back when I was in the outside world, and I was always afraid of hurting people with my incredible strength," said Clark, as he was a very conscious person, and didn't like hurting others with his powers.

A protector doesn't use such powers to oppress others.

"I'm sure you will do fine Clark. From what I've seen of your still returning strength, it is still growing, and could seriously hurt others if unleashed fully. So trust me when I say I respect your belief in holding back your strength when fighting others," said Diana, as she knew that if he had unleashed his full strength on a normal person, it would kill that individual without question, and the Amazon Princess could not see him doing that.

"Thanks Diana. I...don't suppose you will go easy on me despite what your Mother said," said Clark, as he knew that even with his returning powers, Diana could defeat him easily with her fighting skills, and it would be no contest.

"Maybe. I won't be _completely_ ruthless in beating you into the ground," said Diana with a grin and twinkle in her eye.

'Oh Great. Well at least no one will be watching...I hope,' thought Clark since he was even more nervous of being seen sparring in front of the other Amazons and look like an idiot.

Fortunately, for Clark in regards to the spar, it wasn't really that bad like he had thought it would be, as Diana had taught him the basics of combat fighting, and told him that it was in a way a dance of sorts when combating another. You had to move with your instincts, watch the opponents movements, not your own, and force the enemy into submission. Clark understood the principle behind it, as he was a fast learner, and fought Diana in a small spar to see if he could do it.

He held his own for a good 30 minutes before Diana unleashed her experienced combat skills and overpowered him like any teacher does a student. Still, it was more then any other novice Amazon had sparred with Diana, and even the Amazon Sisters she fought had been trained to fight since they could walk. Clark's instincts for fighting while lost like his memory, were not slumbering so much like they both thought, and it was Diana's belief that Clark could go toe to toe with her with all his memories returned back to him.

Though Diana seemed to enjoy knocking him down 9 out of 10 times they sparred and by that point the Amazon Princess was feeling winded while Clark was still ready for a few more rounds. However, what impressed Diana was how calm Clark was when it came to training, and not once did he get angry in the fact that he lost to a woman. If anything, he simply _smiled_ at her like it was game, even though he lost almost every single time, and seemed to learn more with each defeat she delivered upon his person.

'This is incredible! If I fought Artemis like this, she would have scowled at me after the first few losses, then given up after a few more, and no doubt spoke several curses in the Egyptian tongue. But Clark doesn't seem to mind it at all, he takes every defeat like a step forward, and is learning at an incredible rate. What's more, is his attacks managed to hurt me, and yet I know Clark's holding back because he doesn't want to cause me any further injury,' thought Diana, as she decided after the last fight, which went to Clark that they should call it quits for the day, and decided they should rest until it was time to eat.

Which was why they were both lying down on their backs on the beach resting their sore bodies from sparring and basking in the rays of the sun.

"Diana, can I ask you a question?" said Clark, as he turned his head to look at her, and she did the same.

"Of course Clark. You can ask me anything," said Diana, as she always enjoyed having conversations with him, and any questions he asked of her.

"When the battle is over, I mean when the creature is defeated by us, and I get all of my memories back...what will you do afterwards?" said Clark now seeing Diana frown in confusion at his words.

"I don't understand," said Diana, as she sat up, and Clark did the same.

"What I mean is...after I get my memories back, I'll have to leave the island, and no doubt swear myself to secrecy before your Mother...what will you do when I'm gone? I know you want to go see the outside world, but do you think after this is over that you will get the chance, and how will you approach it?" said Clark, as he was hoping that if Diana did go to the outside world that he would see her again, and still have the bond that they have now.

"Well...I won't deny that I desire to see your world and all it has to offer, but unless my Mother, or the Gods themselves say otherwise I am...to stay here on Themyscira," said Diana, as she saw Clark's blue eyes dimmer with sadness, and she knew he didn't like that thought at all.

"It seems like such a waste. I mean, you have been blessed by your Gods with these great abilities beyond mortal beings, and yet your trapped like a beautiful bird in a golden cage. I hope your Gods or your Mother decide to let you head out into the outside world, then I could help you understand it, and make a difference in it for the better," said Clark, as he really thought Diana could shine light on the world with him, and be what she wanted to be.

To her credit, Diana's face now had rosy red blush on her face at Clark's words when he called her a beautiful bird, and she felt her heart quicken despite the mental scolding she gave to her person about it. Part of her wanted to scold Clark for calling Themyscira a "golden cage", but at the same time, Diana knew his words were truer then she would have liked, and could not speak against his words.

"I have had arguments with my Mother countless times about going to Man's World, to see everything it has to offer, bringing peace to the world, and stopping Ares influence from destroying all that it holds dear. But being the daughter of the Amazon Queen of Themyscira brings about certain..._duties_ that demand I stay here and miss out on so many things," said Diana, as she had read about the what Man's World had done since the last time the scribes had left to document world on its advancements. Devices called radios that allowed someone to speak from far distances, vehicles called cars that moved along roads with a speed that could rival horses, and other strange things that showed Man's World growth.

"Which means the only way you can leave the island, is if one of the Gods wished you to, and even then your Mother would no doubt try to stop you," said Clark before letting out a sigh.

"I don't think my Mother would go that far to usurp the Gods in order to keep me on the island Clark. She may be stubborn, but not enough to stop me from going to Man's World if Zeus wished it, and risk his wrath for disobeying him," said Diana though she too had begun to wonder if her Mother would ever give into such a desire to stop her from going out into Man's World even if the Gods told the Amazon Queen otherwise.

"I don't know Diana. I have seen your stubbornness and I can only imagine how bad it is with your Mother," said Clark teasingly, which got him a punch to the shoulder, and he returned it with the two hitting the other until Diana tackled him before they rolled while laughing.

It slowly stopped when a sand covered Clark landed onto of a sand covered Diana with the two looking right into the others blue eyes and were getting lost in the moment. Their breathing began to slow, their hearts began beating faster, and their lips moving closer to the others. Seconds felt like minutes, which then felt like hours, and beyond time itself long before the two pair of lips finally connected with a rush of energy running through them unlike anything they had ever felt in their lives. Bruises from sparring were gone, aching sore muscles were nonexistent, and all that mattered to them was kissing the other.

Sadly, all good things have to end sometime, and such a good thing ended soon after it started.

The first to break the kiss was Diana, as she realized what she was doing, and with _whom_ she was doing that with before pushing Clark off of her person while quickly getting off the ground. Clark for his credit felt like he had been in a daze until Diana pushed him off onto the sand before he clutched his head and shaking it in order the to clear out all the cobwebs.

'I can't believe it! I just kissed a man. I just kissed _Clark_! Oh Hera, if any of my Amazon Sisters saw this, they would tell my Mother, and then both of us would be in trouble,' thought Diana, as she was starting to panic at this feeling surging through her, and looked at Clark getting off the ground.

"What just happened? One moment, were laying down on the beach talking, joking, and the next we had...had…," said Clark, as he couldn't even finish his sentence, and looked at Diana's shocked red faced expression.

Though whether Diana's face was now red from anger, embarrassment, or something else Clark wasn't sure.

"Don't speak the word. Oh Hera, I can't believe I just...just...," said Diana, as she herself was afraid to even speak the word, and look a bit sheepish.

"Yeah I know. Still...I thought it was good if that is any consideration," said Clark with a smile, but it got him a scowl, and an even redder face from the Amazon Princess.

"You don't understand Clark. I _can't_ allow myself to be in a relationship with you or any man for that matter. What just happened now cannot and will not happen again. If it did, my Mother would order your imprisonment if not decapitation, and any chance of either of us going to the outside world again would be lost," said Diana, as her Mother would blame Clark, then her own daughter, and punish each separately for such an action.

"I know and I am sorry Diana. Though to be honest, it felt right for me to kiss you," said Clark, as he wasn't going to deny that, and he could see Diana felt the same way.

"Yes. Yes it did. But no matter how right it felt to kiss you or you me...I...we can't get be in a relationship. Even more so with the creature's impending attack on the island. If you or I died in fighting it I...we...," said Diana, as she don't know what was coming over her, and couldn't even finish what she wanted to say.

Diana didn't even know what she was even trying to say to Clark much less explain what she was trying to speak to him about.

"Our hearts would suffer for it?" said Clark, as he took a few steps towards her until they were once more inches apart from the others face, and Diana trying not to look at him.

"I can't experience what I just did now, only to lose it shortly after, and have a hole be where my heart is. The same should be said for you. What if I died? Are you going to tell me that a hole will not appear in your heart for me?" said Diana, her voice being a low whisper, and felt the urge to kiss him again slowly growing.

"Diana, I'm going to tell you this, and I want you to understand that I mean this from so deep within me that not even your Lasso of Truth could make me say any differently. The hole I would have in my heart if you died could swallow this entire island without any resistance when it sank. I know I've only been on this island for a short time and more a less an even shorter time with you Diana. However, when I'm with you I feel like I have known you for years, and I ask myself at night if this is in fact a dream? If this was a dream...I'd prefer it to reality any day," said Clark, as he didn't know what was coming over him, and felt compelled to tell Diana this knowing that if he didn't it would haunt him long after he died.

Diana slowly looked up at him, seeing honesty in his eyes, seeing truth, and seeing the one thing that her Mother had told to avoid when it came to men.

It was love

"We shouldn't...I...my Mother...," said Diana, as she felt her body getting warmer from being so close to him, and it was making her unable to speak clearly.

"Your Mother doesn't have to know...for now," said Clark, as he knew that eventually, the Queen would learn that her dear sweet daughter was romanticizing with the only male on the island, and depending on what happened after the creature was defeated...well it was Clark's hope that Hippolyta didn't learn until _after _he recovered from the battle.

At least that way he could defend himself from the fury of an angry Amazon Queen and the army of Amazon Sisters she would no doubt command to destroy him.

"No! I...I can't! I'm sorry Clark, but I just...can't!" said Diana, as she pushes the man away despite wanting to kiss Clark again, wrap her arms around his muscled body, and breathe in that natural scent that made her heart rumble like large stampede of horses.

Clark for his part didn't fight her pushing him away, as he knew Diana was new to this, and to simply put pressure on her would make him look at him like a disgusting pig that most of the Amazons saw men to be. Clark wanted Diana to see that he was the rare kind of man that the Amazons had not seen yet, which were the understanding, considerate, and loving men that didn't pressure women into things they didn't want. That if she said she wanted space, then he would give Diana space, and let her clear her head of the fog that was around her mind.

"I know you are confused by this Diana so I won't pressure you. If and when you wish to take our relationship beyond that of friends I will be waiting. I won't force you into this and let you take this at your own pace. I'll see you tomorrow," said Clark, as he left to take a bath, and get all the sand off of his body with some fresher robes.

With Clark now out of sight, Diana fell to her knees while looking out into the ocean, and wondered what came over her to kiss him like that. To nearly kiss him a second time, to hold him close, and to embrace him like a lover from the old stories that a few of Diana's fellow Amazon Sisters still talked about when Hippolyta wasn't around to overhear them. Diana shook her head furiously, trying to get the images of her, and Clark together like that in such a manner. Her mind blurred with erotic images of the two together in a bed, Diana gripping his back for all it was worth, the passion he gave when bringing her sheer physical pleasure, as she cried out his name in sheer unrivaled bliss, and brought her into the heavens.

Again, Diana closed her eyes shaking her head violently at the images, trying to push them out of her mind, to tell herself that such a thing could never happen with her, and Clark so long as she was forbidden to leave the island in the distant future. That after the matter with the creature was settled, Clark would regain his memories, return to Man's World, and that she would never see him again since he would never know how to get back due to the island's own magical barrier that would keep him out.

When she opened her eyes, Diana once more focused on the ocean, and the sun that was in front of her before getting off the ground to look around. She saw no one, but it wasn't that simple fact the Amazon Princess cared about, as it was the ice cold feeling that now filled her being that terrified the woman, and didn't like it one bit.

'I don't know what's wrong with me. My Mother tells me to follow the wisdom of Athena, but my heart constantly calls to follow Aphrodite, and it feels like I am now at war with myself. What do I do?' thought Diana, as she wanted to follow Aphrodite, but to ignore Athena's wisdom was like a hunter ignoring when a predator was trying to stalk you as the prey, and the Amazon Princess didn't want to become a fool.

Taking to the air, Diana flew back to her own room, avoiding her Amazon Sisters as she went, and went to her bed to seek solitary bliss the dream realm that Morpheus in the hopes it would ease her now troubled mind.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. I hope you all liked it. I thought now was a good time to get the two of them to interact more beyond the normal level of friendship. I also felt that Clark needed to get some kind of combat training since he's going to fight Doomsday again and would also help with Diana. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Accusations

The next few days had been noticeably tense for Clark, as his time around Diana was feeling a bit strained because of what she was feeling towards him, and it was something that still worried the Amazon Princess. They didn't speak of what transpired on the beach, as it would only be overheard by Diana's Amazon Sisters, and they of course would tell the Queen with the end result being Clark locked in a dungeon.

Or possible castration. Maybe _both_ even!

Regardless, Clark was going to go about things like they never happened between the two of them until Diana was ready to admit she was ready herself, and wished to be more then just friends. They still continued to spar together with Clark getting better though Diana was clearly holding back due to her own combat experience in fighting being much more then his and didn't want to hurt him too much. Apparently, the idea of holding back when sparring was something Diana did as well with her Amazon Sisters in order to prevent herself from hurting them with her incredible strength regardless of the Purple Ray being used to heal such injuries, and it was one of the things Clark respected about her.

Though it still didn't mean she was going to stop knocking him down. At the very least, it was happening less, and with Diana having to use more of her true power every time he improved.

For the moment however, their sparring for the day was put on hold, as Diana had been summoned by her Mother the Queen to the Palace, and Clark decided to stay in his own quarters to read some books that the Amazons had acquired from the outside world when they occasionally went to see how the world change every so often. Mala had told him that when Amazons secretly traveled to the outside world to investigate how things had changed, they would on occasion see what forms of literature were written during that time in a form of studying how much had changed, and the books that had been acquired were considered some of man's best writings even if some of the titles seemed strange.

'If I was an Amazon born a few thousand years ago, I suppose _How to Kill a Mockingbird_ would be a strange title to me too, and think it was a book on hunting,' thought Clark, as he remembered how Mala told him that this book had been one of the few books that she found fascinating, and that Diana did too once the story behind it was explained to the Amazon Princess.

Not surprising since it showed a strong willed girl defending her family on occasion and a morally strong man fighting for what he believed was right. Even with what happened after the trial being a sad ending, not to mention the verdict that came from the trial itself that led up to the accused death shortly after, it showed that men were not all corrupt, and had the power to do good in the word.

_They only lack the light to show them the way._

'What was that voice? And why did it sound so familiar?' thought Clark, as his head hurt again further, and memories of a cold terrain with a large crystal structure.

Was that his home?

More images came to him of a bald man wearing a business suit and had an arrogant look on his face at seemingly being untouchable by him in the eyes of laws around him. The bald man was clearly intelligent not to get caught for any crimes he did and get others to do the work for him.

Whoever this man was, Clark had every intention of bringing this man down, and see to it that no more innocent people were hurt by this man.

(Royal Palace-At the Moment)

"You wished to speak with me in private Mother?" said Diana, as she now stood before the Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons that was her Mother, and the strong steel like eyes of the woman looking back at her.

"Phillipus tells me Clark Kent has been sparring with you quite a bit in preparation for the fight with that monster Ares wishes to unleash upon our island," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana look at her with surprise in the fact that Amazons were watching her, and Clark train together for the upcoming battle that held Themyscira in the balance.

"We have Mother. He's getting better with each spar, even though I win most of them, and he's taking such defeats well," said Diana, as she saw her Mother smile at that, and knew it was always nice to hear news that a man could not handle the battle skills of an Amazon.

"A man that knows humility is quite an interesting thing to hear, but that isn't what I had Phillipus summon you before me, and it is more in regards a sudden change in _you_ my daughter," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana stiffen a little, and knew she had had her daughter's full attention.

"Change? What change?" said Diana seeing the piercing gaze of her Mother telling the Amazon Princess that the Queen did not believe her in the slightest.

"Do not try to fool me Diana. You have been unable to since your first chance at mischief with your two nymph friends. Only recently, I've seen your mood change, the light that shines in your eyes is clouded, the smile on your face is not full, and your stance is not what it once was," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana not meeting her in the eyes, and knew that something was wrong with the man on the island possibly being the reason behind it.

"Just some dreams from Morpheus have not been the most pleasant recently, nothing more," said Diana, which was true to some extent, as Morpheus had been cruel to her when she slept, and showed her images of a beautiful baby boy being put in a strange craft into space before the very world the child was on suddenly exploded with a power the Amazon Princess had never seen.

And that was _after_ Clark had told her to take her time with her feelings regarding him after they...kissed on the beach.

More dreams came of the boy slowly growing up to become the man she knew now to be Clark Kent.

"Nothing more? I would imagine it is something to change your actions around the island if just a small amount. What is it you saw that Morpheus showed you?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana let out a heavy sigh, and told her the dreams she had been having.

Needless to say, Hippolyta was surprised, and slightly speechless.

"I know the dreams are strange, but it could be a sign of something connected to Clark Kent, and about the origins of his demigod like powers," said Diana, as she saw how her Mother looked uneasy, and was not pleased with this news.

"Regardless, I want you to spend _less_ time with Clark when it comes to combat training from now on, and keep him below your fighting level," said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana look at her with surprise, and knew that her daughter would protest this decision.

"Less time training? But...that goes against the plan to stop the creature that Clark and I will have to fight to save the island. The greater chance of victory if not his survival will no doubt be determined by his ability to fight the creature using the combat training level he's in," said Diana, as she saw her Mother nod, and look back with eyes that told her she knew this.

And something else.

"From what I've been told, this man's strength is already beyond yours, his speed now far surpasses your own, and his combat training from what _you_ have just told me suggest he will might one day be on par with that of yourself. I don't want this man to be anymore powerful then he already is when compared to you Diana and to be honest...I don't see a problem with Clark Kent passing on into Hades' realm after fighting the creature," said Hippolyta with Diana gasping in surprise at her cruel words.

Perhaps they were cruel when a woman as pure as Diana hears something of that degree, but the Queen of the Amazons was not about to shelter her daughter from such cruel words, and the belief that the man was going to be around after the monster was defeated.

"What? Mother, how can you even say that? Without Clark Kent, all of Themyscira, our Amazon Sisters, and myself would be lost to you. This man is a sign from the Gods for us to reenter the outside world, which has clearly changed before the Amazons left it, and you actually are _hoping_ for Clark to be killed by this creature before it meets its own demise. How can you be so...so...so _heartless_?!" said Diana before she realized that what she just said went too far and saw her Mother rise from her chair with a look of anger in her eyes.

"How _dare_ _you_ accuse me of being heartless Diana! All I have ever done was protect our home, our way of life, our Amazons Sisters, and _you_ my dear rebellious daughter from the evils of the outside world. The fact your smitten with the man, which I can clearly tell grows every single day does not sway my decision in this matter in your favor, and I also wish to remind you _Princess _Diana that leaving this island to pursue your dream will not be tolerated," said Hippolyta, as she knew how much her child wish to use the power of flight to leave the island, and yet was tied to her people by the royal station that was her birthright.

However, this man was straining that tie between Diana, and her Amazon Sisters while accepting the fact the royal station of being an Amazon Princess was not to go out into the outside world with absolutely no knowledge of it to possibly get killed.

Or worse!

"My dream to see the outside world comes second to Themyscira. Of that, I know all too well in regards to my royal station, _but_ it is not a royal station I want if it means betraying someone simply because of his gender is different from mine, and all so you can keep me safe from harm. I am not a child, but a full grown woman, who has been trained to defend herself from almost anything since I could walk, and I am smart enough to know when a person is my enemy...or a dear friend," said Diana, as she thought about the last part, and almost wanted to say some other kind of word though restrained herself from saying it.

"I'm not asking you to stab the man in the back Diana," said Hippolyta, as her temper was starting to rise, and was quickly becoming annoyed by her daughter.

"_No_, you wish the creature to kill him instead, and remove the guilt of your action to stunt Clark's training to help assist us in fighting it so there is no blood on your hands!" said an angry Diana seeing Hippolyta's eyes widen in shock at the accusation, but at the same time she could not dispute them, and stayed silent longer then she knew she should have.

Though what the Queen said next still sent a cold chill down Diana's spine.

"Whether he be alive or dead after this matter with the monster Ares' commands is settled Diana, when the smoke clears in the end, the man is to leave here, and I will not have you defy me on the matter anymore! Do you understand _Princess_ Diana?" said Hippolyta and her eyes pierced into her daughter's own to leave no room for any arguments.

"I understand _Queen_ Hippolyta. I understand _perfectly_!" said Diana, but if one were to have the Lasso of Truth wrapped around her body, what the Amazon Princess planned to do was not what the Queen desired, and would no doubt enrage the ruler of Themyscira.

Fortunately for Diana, her equally stubborn Mother assumed that the Princess of the Amazons had come to accept the decision of the only higher ranking Amazon in the Royal Family, and that the wishes of the Queen were to be followed like any other.

(With Clark-Later that Night)

Clark was sitting on his back while still reading _How to Kill a Mockingbird_ when Diana came in, which surprised him since he had had been under the assumption that any night visits were not allowed, and even more so if it was _he_ who was spotted out at late into the night. When he saw Diana face him after shutting the door to his room quietly, Clark was surprised to see tears in her eyes, and got off the bed before walking towards her to get a better look.

Diana had been crying.

Diana had been crying _a lot_!

Though now she seemed to have gotten it under control.

"Diana, what's wrong?" said Clark, as he had been under the impression that practically all of the Amazons on Themyscira _never_ cried, and trained themselves to be beyond such a human thing.

"_Everything_ is wrong Clark. I...my Mother is...you with the...and the...," said Diana, as she found that her head, and mouth were not on the same page with each part being so uncooperative that she couldn't speak properly about what she wanted to say.

"Okay! Okay! One thing at a time. Think about everything slowly, then speak what you want to say, and it will all come together," said Clark, as he had times like that from what memories he had with the elderly woman he believed to be his Mother, and her telling him the exact same thing that he just told Diana.

So Diana told him everything. How her Mother the Queen of the Amazons wanted her to hold back his combat training back to keep him from being on par with possibly the most skilled of all the Amazons. How Diana's Royal Station was going to prevent her from leaving the island and take over for her Mother when the time comes even though her very spirit practically commanded her to do otherwise by seeing the outside world.

The only thing Diana couldn't tell Clark was how her Mother wouldn't show any kind of pity for him if he died and just bury him somewhere on Themyscira only to be forgotten as time went on since time had no real effect on an island filled with Immortal Amazons. There were occasional deaths from time to time from accidents from the obstacle courses, hunting in the magic forests where the animals were not so easy to hunt the deeper you went due to the mythical creatures that dwelled within it, and the various other things that happen through the centuries leading up to millennia on the island.

"I hate feeling this way. The fact that I'm crying makes it even worse!" said Diana, as she let her emotions on the subjects of leaving the island to the kiss with Clark, and the actual thought of losing him after the creature was defeated now exploding out.

"Crying doesn't make you any less of an Amazon like your other Amazon Sisters Diana," said Clark, as he saw her shake her head, and look away from him.

"But it is! Amazons are not supposed to cry. Never! We never cry no matter what, but the fact that I am means I'm not the Amazon I should be in their eyes, and my Mother's for that matter if she saw me like this now while talking to you," said Diana, as she had never felt this way before, and wondered how women in Man's World handled it.

"If I may be so bold to speak about this Diana, but I think your Amazon Sisters don't cry anymore because they did all their crying years ago after what happened with...well _that_, and you are knew to the whole crying thing. Pain is not always physical, but it can be mental, and emotional too depending on the situation. You can handle physical pain very easily, but there are no real defenses against the other two, and you have to endure them to get through it all. Sometimes...crying is the only way to let it all out," said Clark, as he had memories of an elderly man from what he recalled could be his surrogate Father, and how he died of a heart attack that brought grief to his family.

"That's quite a bit of insight. Are you sure Athena didn't come visit you recently and give you some of her wisdom?" said Diana, as she took in his words, and understood what he was talking about.

"I wish. I think we could both use some of it now after what you just told me," said Clark, as he moved to hold Diana, but hesitated since he wasn't exactly sure if that was allowed, and if she would see it as a comforting motion or something perverse.

"Its okay Clark. I know you won't do anything crude. I trust you," said Diana, as she now moved closer, and wrapped her arms around him with Clark slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry about your Mother for now Diana. Things do have a way of working out in the end," said Clark into her ear, his eyes closed for the moment, and could have sworn his ears picked up an increase in Diana's heartbeat.

"I hope so Clark. I don't want you to die at the hands of this creature anymore then I want you to leave this island," said Diana, as she felt her face now touching his growing beard, and wasn't going to deny herself the simple knowledge of how good it felt on her face.

"Nor do I want anything to happen to you Diana. I know you are a strong capable warrior of your people, but even this thing that we'll face soon has the power to kill even you, and the thought of it doing so makes my heart feel like its been dropped into ice water," said Clark, as the image of the creature crush Diana like it nearly did him made him feel like that, and a burning rage in his blood he didn't know he had.

"We will face this creature together and _together_ we will cast this beast into Tartarus," said Diana her eyes closed while she breathed in his scent, as she felt like she was now floating, and loved the feel of being so close to him.

"I wish I had your confidence when it came to battle," said Kal, as his memories of the creature unmerciful, and unforgiving assault upon him now clear as a blue sky.

"And I wish I had your understanding and patience that you have with those around you," said Diana, as she could never be so patient like he was, and even more so with the ever stubborn Amazon Queen of Themyscira.

"I'm afraid I can't take all the credit Diana, as I think my Mother helped me with one half, and my Father did the other," said Clark, as he saw more images in his mind of the two being understanding of him, and of what he was capable of doing in the world.

"I would like to meet them. They sound like interesting people," said Diana, as she would like to know how men have changed over the years, and now had a direct source to ask.

"If my memories are correct, my Father died a few years ago from heart problems, and my Mother is all I have left," said Clark, as he felt Diana hold him tighter, and could tell she didn't mean to hit a sorrow filled area of his heart.

"Your Mother then. After all, you met mine, and it seems only natural that I meet yours," said Diana, as she wanted to meet this man's Mother, and see just how much of Man's World had changed in being that.

"She would love to meet you. Of that, I have no doubt in my mind," said Clark, as both were so lost in the moment, and neither wanted to let the other go.

Unfortunately, the moment had to end when a knock came to Clark door, and the voice of Mala talking behind it.

"Clark Kent, are you descent? I need to speak with you," said Mala from behind the door and waiting for a response.

"Time to go," said Clark in a whispered voice, as he knew that if Mala caught Diana here with him in this position, and the Amazon Queen learned of it...well Clark wouldn't have to worry about the monster crushing the island.

"One of the benefits of being blessed to fly," said Diana, as she slowly removed herself from Clark, and flew out of the window above his room before cautiously heading back to her own so no one knew she had been here.

"It's okay Mala, you can enter now," said Clark, as he saw Diana's form leave his eye sight, and turned to the door to see it open with the lovely Amazon stepping into the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" said Mala, as she saw the book she left him on the bed, and was please to see him reading it.

"No. Just some reading before I sleep. I am a little surprised that you would visit me so late at night. I always thought night visits by either side was uh..._forbidden_?" said Clark, as he was voicing what he originally thought with Diana since it would seem like this was the first time any of the Amazons visited him so late at night, and not the second.

"Normally yes such a thing would be considered, as you said _forbidden_ to do Clark Kent, but I am here to be the unfortunate bringer of bad news to you at the order of my Queen, and then I am to tell it to Diana," said Mala, as she saw Clark frown, and had a look of worry that showed in his blue eyes.

"What's the bad news?" said Clark, as he saw Mala before she made a hand motion, and General Phillipus came in with a group of well armed Amazons with manacles that for some reason shined in an unnatural light.

"Clark Kent, it is the decision of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons that you be moved to the dungeons of Themyscira until the creature arrives, and only by defeating the creature will you be allowed your freedom to return to Man's World," said General Phillipus, as she had spoke with the Queen shortly after the meeting with Diana, and Hippolyta's belief that her daughter was having her judgment clouded by Clark becoming too strong in her mind to ignore.

"But...I have done nothing wrong to deserve such a thing," said Clark, as he now looked at Mala, and the Amazon woman looked away while General Phillipus motioned for two of her Amazon Sister to bind him.

"The manacles on your arms and legs are laced with magic. Since you wield incredible strength, as well as speed beyond that of mortal men, the Queen felt it was best that these be placed on you should you try to escape, and somehow manage to leave the island," said Phillipus, as she saw that they did seem to have some effect on him, and knew that would be mentioned to Hippolyta later.

"I wish Queen Hippolyta would reconsider this action. I had no intention of fleeing the island before the creature arrived and everyday I do not prepare for its arrival spells doom for you along with your Amazon Sisters," said Clark, as he saw Phillipus nod her head in understanding since she did not believe this decision was correct, and yet had to do her duty despite all of this.

Like Diana had her station on the island. Phillipus had her own, and duty to the Queen had to be followed above all others.

"I will try to speak to her about what you just said, but I doubt the Queen will even listen to your words, and simply ignore them," said Phillipus seeing Clark nod before she saw him turn to his bed where is book was.

"I don't suppose you'll let me keep the book to read while locked up?" said Clark, as he knew that if he was kept locked away in a dungeon that there was no better friend while in there then a good book, and he hated leaving a good book unfinished in reading it.

"I see no harm in such a request," said Phillipus, as she had been ordered to have Clark sent to the dungeons, but nothing had been stated of what he could not have while there to keep him company, and motioned for Mala to get to retrieve the item.

"Thanks. Also, tell Diana I'm sorry for not being able to continue the training, and if she can find out if its possible to visit me. Reading one book can only last someone for so long," said Clark with a gentle smile, which made Mala, and Phillipus feel a bit guilty though they kept it from their faces for the most part.

"I will do that since General Phillipus must escort you down to the dungeons with the other Amazons here," said Mala before looking at Clark one last time with a apologetic look in her eyes while Clark marched forward with General Phillipus in front with the group of Amazons surrounding him on all sides.

If there was ever a time Clark felt like a prisoner, this was that time, and yet he knew that his captors were only doing this on the Queen's orders.

"Well. Well. How the _mighty_ have fallen," said Artemis while smiling devilishly at the sigh that graced her eyes, as she was leaning against a wall, and seeing Clark in magic laced manacles.

"Really? I could say the same thing for you Artemis. I mean, from what Diana has told me, your archery skills seem a bit _rusty_, and..._off_ on there mark!" said Clark, as he just smirked at Artemis's glaring face filled with anger since he knew that she knew what he was referring too, and how her failed attempt to kill him still ate away at the red haired Bana Amazon.

'He dares mocks my archery! Make no mistake _man_, when this creature that threatens the island is no more, I will see to it that neither are you if you're still alive, and make sure the last thing you do see before death is my smiling face that will hold my _sword_ raised in victory after its stained in _your_ blood!' thought Artemis, as she was going to enjoy ending Clark's life, and mounting the sword that she stained in his blood on her wall like a prized trophy.

And Artemis would make sure to invite Diana to see it afterwards just to see the Amazon Princess feel greater sorrow.

(YAY! Another update. I hope you liked it. I hope I'm not making Hippolyta seem _too_ out of character, but I can't see her being tolerant of Clark for obvious reasons right now, and the reason behind it is the same reason she is angry with Diana for being the ever rebellious daughter that wishes to change things. Not an easy thing to do when you have to consider such traditions are several thousands of years old with the rule, who installed them still in power, and not willing to bend so far. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Growing Conflict

Clark sat on the bed that was already in the dungeon, reading his book with the help of candle light, and tried to focus on the story unfolding within the pages before his eyes. He had been in his dungeon cell for several days now, no real contact with anyone beyond it with each Amazon that came in to give him a tray of food being different then the last, and apparently not one of them understood one word of English.

It seemed that Hippolyta didn't want anymore Amazons conversing with him any longer then she wished to be made possible. While Clark was content in understanding why the Queen did what she did, a part of him was also angry that after learning he was not their enemy by a God made lasso that forced the one wrapped around it to tell the truth that he was still not fully welcome, and in the end was sent to a dungeon.

And he would only be freed from it when the monstrous creature that nearly killed him in the first place came upon the island by the means of Ares: The God of War to fight it one more time to the death. Even _if_ he survived the fight, Clark had reason to believe that in his weakened condition, the Queen would not hesitate to secretly give the order to have one of her Amazons take his head off with a magically laced sword.

Clark knew if that did happen, it wasn't going to be done for personal reasons, but rather it would be done for reasons that many in the outside world the Amazons cut themselves off from would say was "just business". Hippolyta would do what she felt was best for the island she had ruled for several thousand years and if it means killing the man that helped saved the island in his weakened condition from the life threatening battle to keep Themyscira safe...then yes Clark knew the Queen would give the order in heartbeat.

There was also Diana to consider in all of this.

The Amazon Princess was a strong fierce warrior, stubborn like her Mother, and had a passion about that made could make many look in awe just at the sight of her. However, Clark also knew that while Diana was all those things, she was also not strong enough mentally to handle the loss of someone close to her, whether it was by death, or if that person was leaving for a long period of time with a strong chance of that person not being able to return at all.

Given Diana's "Royal Station", as Clark had known it to be called, the latter of the two was a distinct possibility if he survived this island, and allowed to return to the outside world.

'Hopefully, Diana is taking my situation well, and hasn't done anything...unbecoming of her an Amazon much less _the Princess_ of the Amazons after she came in here,' thought Clark, as he knew from the time he spent with Diana that she was not well tempered when it came to her Mother, and would most likely confront the Queen about this head on.

(With Diana in her Room-At the Moment)

Diana was furious! Her Mother had ordered Clark to be sent down to the _dungeon_ like he was a prisoner and had ordered all the Amazons that gave him food be those that did not speak the English tongue. When she first heard the news, Diana had nearly flown halfway to the Royal Palace to confront her Mother when she suddenly stopped, and brought her temper that got her into trouble on numerous occasions in check while remembering what Clark had said about picking battles.

Right now, the battle she wanted to engage in was not one she could win, and only make things worse by going to see her Mother like she was now. Still, it didn't stop the Amazon Princess from finding a secluded area on Paradise Island, and letting out some of her own frustration where none of her Amazon Sister could see how much it angered her.

And so they couldn't tell the Queen that was Diana's Mother.

Afterwards, Diana immediately went to see Clark though the guards were a bit hesitant to let her in, but fortunately due to her royal station as Princess of the Amazons, the power behind the authoritative position that was second only to the Queen herself was indeed an asset, and one that she was willing to exploit to see the man. When she entered the dark gloomy dungeon that had a few candles lit so Clark could read his book so he wouldn't die of boredom, Diana had asked if he was all right, and if the incident with her kissing him on the beach had somehow been the reason behind it. Clark had told her it wasn't, but rather the Queen doing this in an attempt to keep him further contained, and prevent any problems with his presence being around the other Amazons due to his returning powers.

When asked why he didn't resist the armed Amazons sent to place him in the dungeons, Clark simply told Diana that it would accomplish nothing, except give the Queen an even greater excuse to do something else to keep him locked away after the future battle with the creature, and eventually throw away the key. After that subject was cleared, Diana decided to spend what time she could talking with Clark about his surrogate parents, and what he could remember about them since she had found them interesting.

Unfortunately, the conversation only got so far, as Queen Hippolyta had learned of her daughter's interaction with the man _alone_ in his cell, and immediately ordered Diana be removed from the dungeon until further notice.

In other words, Diana was forbidden to speak to Clark, and learn something about Man's World that Amazon history could not teach her.

'Sometimes I feel my Mother cannot balance her duties as a Mother and as a Queen when it comes to how I feel about things,' thought Diana, as she felt her Mother was being too strict, and in some cases cruel in keeping things away from her while using the status of being the Queen of the Amazons to do so.

"Princess, may I come in?" said Mala from behind Diana's door after she knocked on it.

"Yes Mala," said Diana, as she couldn't keep the bitterness she felt right now completely out of her voice, and turned to see Mala enter with a grim smile on her face.

"Thank you. I was hoping to talk to you about what happened regarding Clark Kent," said Mala, as she had heard the bitterness, and felt sympathy for the Princess in regards the man being sentenced to the dungeons.

"What do you wish to talk about regarding him? The fact that an innocent person has been sent there by the order of my own Mother and Queen? Or the fact, the person that was sent to the dungeons was a _man_, who possesses demigod powers, and yet went there willingly to further to prove that he is not a threat like my Mother believes him to be?" said Diana, as she could feel her anger at her own Mother growing, and trying to keep it from going too far.

"Why do you think he went unresisting? From what I have seen of Clark Kent's abilities, he could have resisted, and possibly do something horrible. Yet, when he was being put in chains, all I saw was a look of understanding, and tolerance of our Queen's actions. Since you have spent so much time around the man, I was hoping you could help me in trying to understand Clark Kent's actions, and that of our Queen's," said Mala, as she had secretly felt this move by the Queen regarding the demigod of a man was not good for the safety of Themyscira, but it was always considered wrong to question the actions of the Queen out loud, and even more so now when it came to Clark Kent.

"I don't know Mala. Anyone else would most likely have resisted us, fought back against Phillipus, and do more then simply do nothing. I see a man, who doesn't wish to cause us problems, and I unfortunately a Mother that is our Queen causing them. Oh Hera, this is even worse then when Artemis tried to kill him," said Diana, as she mumbled that last part, but the gasp from Mala made it clear that the Amazon heard her words, and the Amazon Princess silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

"She did what? When?" said Mala, as she knew Artemis was hateful towards men, but to kill Clark Kent when Hippolyta had at the time considered him a guest on the island was a violation of trust by Bana tribe, and lead to possible war.

"When we ran from some of our Sisters after visiting the royal palace to see my Mother in regards to locking Clark away after I told her about him possibly possessing demigod powers. Artemis shot at Clark with her arrows, but he moved swiftly to invade them, and he spotted her from the position she was in the trees with his eye sight. I wanted to report Artemis to my Mother, but Clark suggested we hold off on that option, and said that we should 'pick our battles' with this being one of them that we should not fight just yet," said Diana, as she saw Mala look at her stunned, and wondered if that was the same look she gave Clark when he said those words.

"Considering when it happened, I would imagine he was correct in the matter, and saved your Mother further pain in terms of straining our bonds with the Bana tribe over this," said Mala, as she knew that Bana Queen Anahid, and Queen Hippolyta were dear Sisters with the accusation of a Bana Amazon acting against the Greek Queen could put a strain on such friendship.

"He shines such light upon us and yet he is kept at arms length because he is a man. If a woman had arrived on our island instead of Clark...," said Diana, as she knew that if a woman that acted like Clark, and had landed on their shores things would be different in terms of the Queen's attitude towards the uninvited guest.

"Perhaps the Gods are telling us something," said Mala, as she knew the Gods never gave them answers to the problems that came to them, and always used other means for the Amazons to figure out what they were.

"Unfortunately, my Mother is only _half_ listening to them, and even now she won't listen to the other half of their message because it would mean trusting a man more then she would trust any kind of man since Hercules," said Diana, as she saw Mala nod with a sad look on her face, and sighed knowing that this was getting complicated.

"Diana, if I may a more personal question...what do you feel towards Clark Kent?" said Mala, as she had seen the signs like Hippolyta, and knew that Diana felt some form of feelings for Clark beyond that of friendship.

The question now was...how strong was it?

"I...I don't know what I feel?" said Diana, as she remembered the kiss she shared with Clark on the beach, the pull that she felt towards him, and the urge for more of what was there.

"I can only imagine since this is your first time around one like him. The last time I saw a man before Hercules came, they were brutish creatures, and barbaric in nature in seeking only to make war during the day before bedding a different woman at night. But Clark Kent is different, even though he has the build of brute, his eyes speak of something more refined in terms of his nature, and well mannered in a way we have not expected in terms of a man. To be honest, I half expected him to give into his baser urges to try ravishing you, and thus grant your Mother a reason to behead him," said Mala, as she saw Diana's face now sporting a heavy blush, and was surprised that it was like that.

"Clark isn't like that Mala. When he told me a bit about his memories from the outside world that he could remembers, Clark mention how both his surrogate parents raised him as if he was their own by blood, and helped instill morals upon his mind," said Diana, as she saw Mala's eyes widen, and looked shocked that Clark was raised by _two_ surrogates.

"Both surrogates raised him? Things have indeed changed since our time in Man's World my Princess. Did Clark Kent go into further detail about them?" said Mala curiously at this information.

"Only that the surrogate Father died of heart problems at an old age and left that poor woman a widow. From the way Clark could describe him when we talked, the man by the name of Jonathan I believe was a hard working farmer, and lived on principles one learns from digging their hands into the ground," said Diana, as she would have liked to have met Clark surrogate parents, and was saddened to know that he could only meet the one.

"What about Clark Kent's surrogate Mother?" said Mala intrigued and wanting to know about the woman that raised the man on their island.

"She was what you call a 'house wife', but I don't think she was kept locked away like we would assume upon hearing the term, and I think that Clark's surrogate Mother was a lot stronger in terms of spirit then we would give her credit. I think she was just as vital in raising Clark as the surrogate Father was and I would like to meet her if I was given the chance," said Diana, as she could almost picture the woman in her mind, and saw a gentle yet strong woman similar yet different to the Queen.

"I agree. Though I don't believe doing so only to bring her news of her son's death at the hands of the creature coming here is the best way," said Mala, as word had spread of the monster that was to come to Themyscira, and how Diana was to fight it along side the demigod of a man they now kept confined.

"Even more so if the woman were to learn of how we treated her son all for the fact he is a man and we forced him to fight for us," said Diana, as she knew that such news would no doubt shatter the woman's heart to pieces at hearing this.

"Speaking of the coming battle with the monster, I believe Pallas has been working with the help of Hephaestus in making the battle armor you will be wearing for the battle, and will symbolize you as our Champion among your Amazons Sister in this test of our very survival against the God of War," said Mala, as she had been told by Queen Hippolyta to have Pallas make the battle armor such with the help of the Greek God to help Diana.

"And Clark Kent get nothing, but the clothing we gave him," said Diana, as she felt even further guilt in terms of wearing protective armor, and Clark receiving nothing for his efforts.

"I'm afraid so. Hopefully his powers along with the combat training you gave him will be enough this time to defeat the creature permanently," said Mala seeing Diana shivering no doubt at the memory of the drawing of the creature Clark described and couldn't help wondering what kind of demon it was that forced this demigod of a man on their island to near death.

"No matter what happens, I will help Clark in this battle, and I am not going to let him die," said Diana though it was more to herself then to Mala.

"I will pray to the Gods that you both succeed," said Mala, as she bowed her head, and then left so Diana could be left alone to her own thoughts.

'So will I dear sister. So will I,' thought Diana, as she looked out her window, and saw the birds flying in the distance to an unknown destination.

(Royal Palace-2 Days Later)

"How is the battle armor Pallas is making coming for Diana to wear?" said Hippolyta, as she saw General Phillipus come, and wished to know about the armor.

"The battle armor is coming along well. It is most fortunate that Hephaestus was already assisting Pallas in make it due to the tournament that the Gods were planning for us in a few more years," said Phillipus, as Pallas had disclosed that to the Queen upon telling her what the God of metalworking had told her in regards to making the battle armor, and was surprised that such a contest was originally supposed to take place.

Though now it seems Ares' action had unknowingly sped up the need for a Champion of the Amazons.

"Yes. Though the fact it will simply be worn by Diana instead of the contest that was meant to determine who will wear it is something else entirely," said Hippolyta, as she didn't like Diana being the Amazon Champion at all since it would mean that the Gods wished them to reenter the world once more, and now it seems that Diana may just get her wish to see it.

"We could hold the tournament a few Months after this is over," said Phillipus, as she knew where the Queen's train of thought was, and how it was connected to Diana.

"No. Even if we did, the armor would not fit any other Amazon, except Diana since it was designed only for her, and would not fit any other. Besides, knowing my daughter the way I do, she would find a way to enter it, and defy me since banning her is not a rule I can place," said Hippolyta, as she knew the Gods would not find it fair to keep Diana out, and find a way to punish her for it.

"Then Diana will get her wish after all?" said Phillipus though cautiously, as she saw the Queen's eyes harden, and knew this was a subject to approached very carefully.

"That still remains to be seen," said Hippolyta, as she was going to find a way to keep her only child away from Man's World, and even further from Clark Kent.

"You cannot protect her forever my Queen. She's not a child anymore," said Phillipus, as she saw the Queen aim those icy eyes at, and knew this was getting personal.

"She is _my_ child Phillipus. She may possess the body of a full grown woman, but she will _always_ be _my_ child, and nothing will ever change that. Not even the Gods themselves," said Hippolyta, as she loved her daughter too much to lose her to the cruelties of Man's World, and possibly to Clark Kent residing in the dungeon.

'Unfortunately my Queen, it is words like that, which make the Gods do things to punish those, who dare speak in such a manner, and take it on like a challenge,' thought Phillipus with a grim face and knew that if Diana didn't defy the Queen...the Gods would do it for her.

(With Clark-4 Days Later)

Clark awoke from his slumber the feeling of a splitting headache in his dungeon cell, as more memories flood his mind, and brought about images of people he had known in the outside world. Among them was that a of woman, he knew to be Lois Lane, and had at one point been in a very meaningful relationship with her. Not that Clark couldn't see why, as Lois was an ambitious, go getting, and dominant woman that no doubt would have made a worthy Amazon if born on the island.

However, among those happy memories he had of her, Clark also remembered the falling out the two had when she wished to know more about him, and at the time he had said no to her request. The memory of that moment hurt Clark, as he remembered seeing the look of hurt showing on Lois's face, as she screamed at him for an answer, and he had stated that she was acting for too much at too fast a pace. Lois of course, had argued they had been seeing each other far longer then a just few month Months, but nearly _3_ _years_, and it was about that point in time when normal people who are in a relationship tell each other secrets.

Clark had told Lois that they were _not_ in a normal relationship since he was _not_ a normal human and therefore there relationship was more complicated. Lois of course looked at him dumbfounded before she did the one thing that hurt him so much at the time, as he didn't want their relationship to end, and even then if it did he didn't want it to be on such a low standing with her.

She slapped Clark right across the face, which in turn nearly broke her hand considering the density behind it, and Lois even went further to say how she hated him for wasting her time in being in a relationship with an stupid alien. Was that what he was? An alien? Something not from this world? It would help explain his powers and his hesitance to be more with Lois in the first place since his incredible strength would have been difficult to control if they ever became passionately intimate.

It didn't help that about a week later, the creature came out of nowhere, and fought Clark to the point of near death.

'Only now, I'm not going to go toe to toe with you, and I have fierce Amazon Princess to help me,' thought Clark, as he felt like a weight was lift off of him in terms of not having to worry about Diana like he would with Lois, and wondered if that had been one of the reasons that he was hesitant to take his relationship to the next level with the lack of a better word _pushy_ woman.

"You seem troubled Clark Kent," said a female voice after a white light shined into the room to reveal none other then Hera: _Queen_ of the Gods, whom Clark recognized from seeing a statue of her, and instantly got to his feet before kneeling in terms of respect.

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Hera," said Clark with his head down while he waited for Hera to tell him to rise.

"Hermes was correct, you are indeed a respectful man, even with your own powers, and demigod like abilities. You may rise Clark Kent," said Hera, as she found the man to be quite a unique one, and beginning to see what it was Diana saw in Clark.

"Thank you Queen Hera. May I ask why you appeared before me?" said Clark, as he saw her give him a gentle smile, and was glad she wasn't angry at him for asking the question.

"Of course. First, I wish to say that I am disappointed in Queen Hippolyta's actions with you Clark Kent, as I didn't expect her to give such an order to place you here, and keep you from bonding so well with Diana. Second, I am here to bring word that Ares is nearly ready bring forth the creature you fought here to Themyscira, and begin Paradise Island's destruction," said Hera, as she saw Clark's eyes widen, and look almost scared though she was certain it was for the Amazons on the island then for himself.

"I see. Do you know when? I've been in here for so long, it's a bit hard to keep track of the days that go by, and Diana herself needs to know too," said Clark, as he saw Hera nod, and hoped the Queen of the Gods told Diana after speaking with him.

"In three days times, Ares will set foot on Themyscira, and summon the creature to let it destroy all that stands in its path on the island. By then, the battle armor made for Diana will be ready for her to wear, and assist you in the upcoming battle. Sadly, due to the need to keep the balance, no armor could be made for you, and must combat the monster with your own powers," said Hera, as she had asked Zeus to make an exception, but there was nothing her husband could do that would violate the rules of balance, and tip it in Ares' favor.

"And here I am in here when I should be training with Diana. I don't suppose you could go to Hippolyta and command her to release from here? I don't mean to impose that to you considering your station in the Universe is much higher then mine, but...," said Clark, as he was a bit nervous asking the _Queen of the Gods_ for help, and asking her to do a favor for him.

"Hermes was right about you being so humble. I can see why Diana feels such feelings for you," said Hera, as she had seen the interaction between the two, and watching how they seemed to pull towards the other.

Originally, Hera suspected Eros had a hand in that if not Aphrodite calling in one of her many favors owed to her, but neither had done such a thing, and found the feelings that these two had were indeed natural. Zeus had felt nervous in regards with the two ever forming a more permanent union and the siring of a child if not several children. Athena however, had told Zeus that both Diana, and Clark were key pillars of light that would never abuse their power. Even the progeny they had if they did have such a union, while indeed powerful from having both their parents strongest traits, would also be raised to be respectful, humble, and use such powers in the name of good.

Even Aphrodite, who was vain as she was beautiful, and sometimes the lover of Ares had told Zeus that what the two had was special even by her standards. To her, it was a crime unto itself to prevent, ban, and/or destroy such a powerful growing love these two had.

It was then, Zeus made a decree that would shock all the Gods on Mount Olympus, and it was that if Clark Kent could survive the upcoming battle with Ares' new monster...then he would _approve _their future union if they had one without interfering in anyway that would break them apart.

"With all do respect Queen Hera, I am an uninvited guests on an island protected by the Gods of old that are considered only myths to the outside world, and the current Queen of the Amazons that rules the island is not exactly..._friendly_ to my presence. Even more so now since I have been around her daughter Diana," said Clark, as he wanted to be in a relationship with Diana despite what her Mother felt, but if Diana came to a decision that was not for it, then he would accept it, and just be her first male friend.

At least he could have that much.

"I know Clark Kent. To be honest, you are the first person outside of this island to kneel to me, and to Hermes for nearly two millennia. As for Diana, I sense you two should spend what time you have left together, and find out where these feelings that you have for each other will lead you," said Hera, as she saw Clark look at her, and then nod in understanding.

"Not to be stupid, but was that a command, or a suggestion?" said Clark since the former would help him with the Queen should he decide to break out of his dungeon.

"That all depends on you Clark Kent, but don't think about it too much, and focus more on what it is that's in front of you," said Hera with a smirk before she flicked her wrist, as she made the magic lacked manacles on his arms, and leg broke moments prior to her vanishing the same way she had appeared.

"I will Hera. I just hope that Queen Hippolyta will understand of this and not blame me for being fully compliant with her orders to keep me here," said Clark, as he used his vision to look past the doors to see the guards currently being none the wiser before he looked up, and seeing it would be a long way up.

It was a good thing he secretly practiced his power of flight in his cell while everyone thought he was just reading his book repeatedly after finishing it the first time. Hoping the Amazons and the Queen would forgive him, Clark went up, smashing through the layers earth, and building material that was above until he hit clear blue sky. Below him, the shock of what he did before the Amazons that witnessed it were now shouting to each other in their native tongue and no doubt telling the Queen what he had just done. Not one for further making an additional mess out of things, Clark took off to a waterfall that was deep enough into the mystical forest region of the island that it would take some time for the Amazons to find him there, and on side note...he could use a bath.

(With Hippolyta and Diana)

"I do not believe this! That demigod of a man sired by some bastard demon has broken out of the dungeons and flew to the Gods know where!" said Hippolyta, as she was now beyond furious, and was visibly seething at the fact this man had done this.

"It's not surprising to me Mother. Considering he did nothing wrong in the first place, I imagine he had enough being treated like some prisoner, and needed to be free from his cell," said Diana, as she saw the glare that her Mother sent her, but would not waver in front of it like she did as a child, and held firm before the Queen.

"You are actually _defending_ him?! Has your time with this man clouded your judgment so much that you cannot see that he has betrayed the very mercy I granted him when he came to the shores of Paradise Island!" said Hippolyta, as she was now going to have Clark's head on a plate when she found him, and was going to make him wish he had fought the creature sent by Ares to destroy Themyscira.

"Perhaps, it is not _my_ judgment that has been clouded by his presence since its clear that you have despised Clark the moment he washed up on our shores, and almost crossing over into the Underworld," said Diana, as she felt her temper slowly rising the moment she had been in her Mother's presence, and now it was far beyond the level of speaking formerly.

"I should have known your time with Clark Kent was a mistake Diana and now I wish I had left him in the care of one of my more strong willed Amazons capable of properly withstanding the vile charm this man has over you," said Hippolyta, as she would send out a search team for the man, and pray to the Gods he didn't run off out of some kind of respect for Diana.

Though Hippolyta had her doubts.

"The only thing you made a mistake in was sending Clark to the dungeons and treating him like he was Hercules himself!" said Diana, as she was actually surprised that Clark had been patient enough to last this long without breaking free, and wondered how he got free of his shackles since she knew they were laced with magic.

"Insolent child! You know nothing of the cruelties of men, yet you were taught the entire history of our island, and yet you wish to show more mercy to the first man you see just to satisfy your curiosity towards the gender. I thought I had taught you better then that!" said Hippolyta, as she could not believe that her own daughter would defend the first man she had seen instead of being cautious like her Amazon Sisters were, and even arguing in his _defense_ of all things.

"As did the Gods with you Queen Hippolyta," said Athena, as she appeared before the two, and they instantly kneeled before her.

"Goddess Athena! We are honored by your presence," said Hippolyta though she was a bit concerned by Athena's last statement.

"I'm sure you are, but only one of you should be honored to be in mine, and it saddens me to say that it is not yours Queen Hippolyta," said Athena, as she saw the Queen, and the Princess look at her in shock.

"A-Athena why have I lost such favor," said Hippolyta, as she could not believe Athena spoke such words, and wondered what it was that she had done wrong.

"You have let your fears overpower your judgment and the wisdom I bestowed upon you ages ago when the island was first formed. Your fear in losing your daughter to the evils of men that live in the outside world and the growing connection your daughter has with Clark Kent. You went even further by ordering Clark Kent to be held deep within the dungeons below Themyscira until Ares arrives with the creature and only allow him out to fight for you like he was some kind of slave. Any other man in his position would have resisted if not broken out of their cell within moments of being down there, but Clark Kent has continued to surprise all of us on Mount Olympus, and has earned favor from Hera herself," said Athena, as she once more shocked the two royal Amazons before her, and smiled at seeing that Diana was more impressed then anything.

"I did what I thought was best for Themyscira," said Hippolyta, as she saw Athena frown, and shake her head telling the Queen that the Goddess did not believe her.

"You did what you thought was best only for yourself and to keep your daughter within the safety of the island when you know that her destiny is beyond the very barrier that surrounds Themyscira. It is because of your selfishness that you have lost my favor," said Athena, as she saw Hippolyta was fearful of losing favor, and would wish to regain it.

"How do I gain it back?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Athena look away in thought, and then smiled at her with an idea for what she had in mind.

"In order to regain my favor, you must ask Clark Kent for forgiveness in confining him to the dungeons, and treating him like a threat long after learning he was not. If you can do that before he leaves the island after facing the creature, then you will have regained my favor, and those of the Gods on Mount Olympus," said Athena, as she instantly left the two Amazons without another word, and to inform Zeus of her challenge to Hippolyta.

With any luck, the Queen would pass her test just like she did all those millennia ago, and remove the fear permanently from her heart.

(A/N: YAY! I hope things went well with this. It was a bit difficult to write since I didn't want to focus too much on the growing divide between Hippolyta and Diana. Though I think that will change drastically in the next chapter that I'm sure everyone is waiting for. That's right everyone, in the next chapter the all mighty Doomsday cometh, and he does cometh with a deadly purpose. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Doomsday

(A/N: Okay before you read this chapter, let me state for the record that this one will have some...M-Rated _intimacy_ between Clark and Diana. Not much, but _some_! I've never done this before with them and I don't know if its good or if you'll even like it. So in the off chance you don't, I will state for the record that I am sorry, and make up for it with the next chapter. ENJOY!!!)

Diana flew through the air looking for Clark, as she wanted to tell him the news that the Greek Goddess of Wisdom Athena had spoken to the Queen of the Amazons, and herself about in regards to his situation on the island. When the guards first came to tell Queen Hippolyta about what Clark had done, their faces were pale with eyes filled with fear, and thought that the man had finally lost all patience with the Amazons before deciding to use his _newly_ regained demigod like powers against Themyscira.

It took a great deal of Hippolyta's commanding presence to bring her Amazon Sisters back to the warrior women she knew instead of the slightly the frightened woman that had been forced into humiliating actions by Hercules and his men. Since Clark's breakout of the dungeon area, the Queen had ordered search parties to search the entire island to find, and subdue him using magic laced weaponry. Now Hippolyta had to call off those search parties and let Diana find Clark instead to tell him that things had been resolved.

'I wonder where he went. Athena said he was going to stay on the island to help us fight the creature so Clark is still on the island. If I were a man, where would I go?' thought Diana, as she tried to think of where Clark would go now that he was out of the dungeon, and began looking at all the facts before her about him.

One...he was a man.

Two...he was a man, who was put in a dungeon, and held there for being a man.

Three...he was a man, who was put in a dungeon for several days, and did not have a chance to have a bath since then.

By Hera! Clark was taking a bath! Of course!

Instantly upon that realization, Diana quickly flew back to where Clark broke free from the dungeon area while hovering in the sky, and knowing that it would be best to follow the closest body of water with a possible waterfall. They were the best areas to bath in, as her fellow Amazon Sisters went to them on quite a few occasions, and Diana herself did too when the baths in the palace seemed too far away to use.

Following this line of thought, Diana knew that if she were in Clark's position, she would have gone to a bathing area that was a safe distance from the Amazons on the island, and to make sure that her privacy wasn't violated. Looking directly from the position that she was sure Clark had been at upon getting free from the dungeon, Diana knew there was only one area where he would go that was safe, and perfect for bathing to remove any foul smell from one's person.

Not that Clark ever smelled bad in Diana's mind from all the time they were together.

Flying to the spot she could feel within her body was the location Clark was at, Diana didn't realize the implication of what might happen upon her arrival, and what she may see that she had yet to see aside from various illustrations on the male body. When she got to the area, Diana landed near the waterfall before walking towards the natural pool of water, and her eyes widened at the sight that hit her line of vision.

Before her in the pool was Clark Kent, water running down his sculpted upper body that made a strange sensation upon the sight of him like this, and the light that the sun shined down on him made him look all the more Godly. Quickly hiding behind a tree, Diana felt herself being compelled to just watch him, and saw how Clark ran his hands all over his body. The feeling within Diana grew, as she felt herself looking at him hungrily like a predator stalking her prey, and right now Clark looked good enough in her mind...to eat.

As for Clark himself, he was too busy relaxing while bathing to hear Diana's heart now pumping several times faster then usual, or the fact she had figured out where he was since he was hoping the Amazons would think he took off after seeing him take to the sky. Not that he would of course, as the creature Ares was bringing to destroy the island was his responsibility to stop from destroying this island paradise, and all that inhabited it by the good graces of ancient Greek Gods.

Simple right?

'As if it could be that simple. No doubt by now Hippolyta will have told Diana how she was right and that men can never be trusted,' thought Clark, as he knew that even if Diana didn't side with her Mother in regards to his imprisonment, it was possible that she didn't have the same respect for him that she did before, and most likely just keep whatever it was their relationship was slowly turning into being just friends.

That part made Clark feel guilty. He wondered how his parents, who raised him since he was a baby would have looked at this situation, and what they would say to him? Would they be proud he stuck it out so long? Or would they be disappointed in Clark that he did not hold out a little longer until the creature arrived?

Sighing slightly at the jumbled thoughts that ran through his mind, Clark descended into the depths of the water, and closed his eyes to clear his head. Had his head stayed on the water surface a few seconds longer, Clark would have seen Diana move from her hiding spot, and now began removing her own clothing before silently descending into the water to..._assist_ him in bathing.

Since the time the two kissed, even _before _they kissed, Diana had been feeling this strong _overwhelming_ feeling towards Clark, and it had only gotten stronger since the intense kiss they shared on the beach. She didn't no if it was love, lust, or something in-between that was a sign from the Gods above she prayed to for guidance. All Diana knew was that Clark was special, not because he was the first man she had seen, nor was it that he was the very first handsome one like the Greek heroes of old that were sculpted in the Hall of History, but that his very spirit was pure, and it drew her to him. Part of her held off on this feeling to be more then friends because Diana's Mother wouldn't approve of any such courting between them before and after the creature was vanquished.

At least, it was what Diana thought would happen, but since Athena's announcement, the last few barriers of resistance in the two of them being together had just about vanished within her mind, and the sight of Clark bathing with the sunlight shining on him had just about removed any further restraint she may have felt within her mind. The thought of being close to Clark now before the final showdown with Ares' new demonic weapon that would be sent to crush all she held dear was too much to ignore.

Now may be her one and only chance to be with Clark in a way that she had only heard about from her Amazon Sisters and with someone considered worthy of her royal station.

'I know Clark feels what I feel and I pray to Aphrodite that he will wish to express it like I wish to before our time for battle comes,' thought Diana, as she let the water now slowly consume her body, and meet Clark within it.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness the watery depths provided before she saw him floating in it easily like it held no weight upon his person. From the angle Diana saw Clark, he was just out of her line of sight from his right side, and it gave the Amazon Princess a chance to look at Clark in a whole new way. His eyes were closed at the moment so he couldn't see Diana when she moved more into his field of vision to the point where Clark would see her if he opened his eyes, but for Diana's own eyes he was indeed perfect to her in every way, as she knew the man would be, and felt the pull to be near him increase further.

Slowly, Diana moved closer to him, seeing Clark was still alive from the various hair bubbles that came out of his nose, and the way his muscles seemed to move on their own through that God like body of his that Diana could see screamed of incredible power. She got within arms length of him now, as it allowed her to look at his nude form with the water allowing the detail of his form to be more defined, and actually hesitated to touch his body almost in _fear_ of it breaking like fragile glass that would shatter from her touch.

However, Diana could not stop now after being so close to him, as she reached out fully to touch Clark's chest, and the instant her hand touched his shoulder...his eyes opened wide long enough to Diana's naked form before she moved in to a passionate kiss right on the lips. Shock clearly showing on his face from the both contacts to his physical person, but at the same time, despite the surprise that was there, it didn't change to that of panic, as Clark saw just who it was in the water kissing him, and for some reason beyond his own comprehension the man didn't move to push her away. It was if he could feel the same pull she did to him, as Diana moved her other hand to his left shoulder, and Clark put his hands slowly at her waist before the two slowly rose from the water depths to the surface for some well deserved air.

"Wow!" said Clark, as they reached the surface, and almost in a painfully slow manner separated his lips from Diana.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Diana, as she guided him back to wall of the naturally made pool, and rested her body against his when his back hit solid dirt.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would have found me this quickly, and given me at least enough time to bath before getting fully clothed," said Clark, as he brought his right hand up, and began stroking Diana's long dark hair.

"Well, from what I saw while underwater, I don't think you have _anything_ to hide that isn't worth seeing Clark, and in my personal opinion you are quite the impressive male specimen for any Amazon to study," said Diana, as she let her left hand wonder a little south to his abs, and massaging them with her fingers while feeling the firmness behind each one that rippled with strength.

"The same could be said for you in terms of being a woman for any man to study," said Clark, as he kissed her forehead, and heard her heartbeat increase from it.

"Yes. My Mother made me from clay when I was a child and asked the Gods to breathe life into me so she may call me her daughter. They answered her prayers by giving me life and one by one they each blessed me with various gifts that were beyond any of my Amazon Sisters. I always felt they blessed me so that one day I will go out into your world and help end the suffering that plagues it," said Diana, as she kissed his neck while slowly moving up to his bearded face, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Which would explain the tension between you and your Mother. By the way...where do I stand with her now that I broke out of the dungeon?" said Clark, as he heard Diana let out a small giggle from his beard tickling her face, and she kissed him again with a happy look upon her face.

"Oh my Mother was _very_ mad at you. I've never seen her so mad before in my life, even when I was just a child, and got into mischief with a few of the nymphs on the island. I could tell she wanted all the search parties to find you to bring you back before her so she could remove your male extremities for your actions," said Diana giggling at the nervous look on Clark's face and then laughed when he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"And what about you? Come to seduce me so I drop my guard and then clonk me on the head before dragging me back to your Mother?" said Clark, as he knew that wasn't the reason she was here since _IF_ it was, then she would have done it already, and he would not be like this with her right now.

"No, but it was certainly tempting from what I have seen of you, and no doubt you have seen of me," said Diana, as she moved up his massive form, and her head now hovering over his with her soaking wet breasts touching his upper body.

"Oh yes. _Very_ tempting," said Clark, as he put a hand on her face, and pushed some of her soaking wet hair back.

"As for my Mother, the Goddess of Wisdom Athena came, and told her how disappointed she along with Hera were with how she acted in regards to your stay here on the island. My Mother had been ordered by Athena on the orders of Hera herself to reconsider your position on the island to be that of our honored guests instead of a foul prisoner," said Diana, as she saw the shocked look on Clark's face, and kissed him again on the lips with incredible passion to which he returned once the shock left him.

"So this means I won't be hunted down to be castrated, right?" said Clark after their lips separated, as he saw Diana smirk at him, and saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No. Though even if she did give the order, I would _personally_ see to it that you enjoyed your last day with that part of you, and make it a time to remember," said Diana, as she kissed him again, moving her body enticingly around him, and moaned when she felt one of his hands on her lower back that slowly moved lower to her butt.

"Well, I can say without question that practically makes up for losing it if that happened, and I would be forever grateful to you for such a memory," said Clark, as he felt his male extremities starting to stir, and he knew Diana felt it too.

"I'm sure you would be," said Diana, as she moaned again at his touch, and what she felt along her own waist.

By Aphrodite she wanted him so badly.

Slowly, Diana aligned herself with Clark male appendage, and was slowly descended upon it with before Clark's hand on her rear stopped what she had planned.

"Diana wait! Are you sure you want to do this? If what I remember about women is correct, the first time is always the most painful, and I don't want you to be taken by surprise by the sudden pain," said Clark, as he wanted to make sure Diana knew _exactly_ what she was doing may be frowned upon by her Mother, and last he checked _Queen Hippolyta _ruled theisland.

"Yes! I do. I know what we're about to do and I don't mind giving this gift to you Clark Kent. I don't mind feeling pain to feel the pleasure that will happen afterwards. I want to know what it is like to be in throws of passion with a man, who is special, to give what is considered sacred among my Amazon Sisters to someone worthy of it, and know what it is like to be with a man whose heart shines with a light not unlike the Sun God Apollo himself in the sky," said Diana, as she kissed him again with her tongue, and poured her passion if not her very desire for him into it.

Clark couldn't say no even if he grew a second mouth that appeared on his forehead by one of the Greek Gods themselves.

So without any further resistance, Clark helped Diana lower her waist upon his, and only stopped one more time when they reached the last true barrier that could end this whole thing between them right now. Clark looked at her one last time before she too looked at him with eyes of understanding that there was no going back after this and for what felt like an eternity...the Amazon Princess of Themyscira descended fully down on Clark penis with the male object his anatomy piercing her hymen.

And the pain that followed nothing Diana had felt before.

Sure she got injured from weapons training, as that was a given when training with strict Amazon instructors with one of them being on occasion being your own Mother, and with said Mother wanting her only child to be in top combat performance while being well disciplined before the adolescent teen years. However, this pain was something that even Diana had not suspected, and let out a small cry of pain with Clark held her close to him.

"When you're ready Diana," said Clark, as he hoped Hippolyta _never_ learned of what they were doing now, and if she did...he was not on the island.

Diana breathed deeply, as the pain slowly went away, gritting her teeth slightly from the feeling that Clark had warned her about, and yet believed he was once again more then worthy of being the one to be her first in this for showing such care. As she felt the pain pass, Diana moved her hips again, only this time she received a intense spike of pleasure the Amazon Princess never thought was possible to feel, and she gasped in surprise from it before repeating the action once more.

For Clark, the gasp she let out was clearly a gasp not formed from pain, and when he felt Diana mover her hips again he proceeded to help her by thrusting up into her. The result of such an action was Diana arching her back, her eyes widening in surprise at the rush of pleasure that ran through her body, and that Clark had caused it. Hungry for more, Diana looked down at Clark hungrily, and began to kiss him on the lips more ravenously with Clark wrapping his arms around her before they began to start their rhythmic motions.

Diana never felt anything like this before, but now she could understand what some of her Amazon Sisters had said when they remembered what it was like to enjoy this before Hercules along with his men came to ruin it, and felt herself desiring more. She dug her nails into Clark shoulders, as her actions became more wild, the feeling of pleasure now growing with each thrust motion the two made against the other, and driving the other to untold heights of pleasure.

"Keep going Clark. Don't stop. OH BY HERA!" said Diana, as she felt something within her growing, and growing to the point she thought the feeling would burst within her.

A few more thrusts from Clark and Diana knew she would.

"Diana...I...I can feel myself...getting ready to...to explode!" said Clark, as he had never felt anything like this before, and while not all of his memories of his life had returned he was pretty sure that this was the first time that being so intimate with a woman had been so...so..._great_!

"Yes! Keep going Clark. Please!" said Diana her mind lost in the sea of the unbelievable pleasure, as she ran her nails down his chest that made little bleeding lines on his chest in the process, and arched her back before crying out in incredible bliss when the sensation of achieving her sexual peak with Clark calling out his name while said man called out hers after achieving his doing the same seconds later.

Seconds later, Diana's body collapsed on top of Clark's own, both were breathing heavily from the experience, covered in sweat that one could mistake for the water they were in, and both were glowing from their shared experience. Diana's left cheek was brushing up against Clark's bearded one, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of the thing tickling her flesh after her orgasm, and began nibbling around his ear causing the man to moan in pleasure.

"I take it you want to do it again?" said Clark, as he saw the hunger in her eyes now, the glow about her that seemed ethereal, and if anything made him feel ready for another round too.

"By Aphrodite I do and I can _feel_ you want to as well," said Diana, as she did in fact _feel_ what it was connected to her from him that had caused so much pleasure within her now awake once more, and it only excited the Amazon Princess further.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but I could never lie to you, and even if I did I bet you'd use that Lasso of Truth on me just for the fun of it to have me say I want to do this again," said Clark, as his one hand that wasn't on her rear moving to one of her breasts gently rubbing massaging it, hearing the Amazon Princess's heartbeat going faster, and hearing the moan that escaped Diana's mouth was only making things more invigorating to him.

"And I to you," said Diana, as she leaned down, kissing him again hungrily, and the two began once more becoming one in a blissful union.

(Royal Palace-The Next Day)

Hippolyta had been concerned about Diana when her daughter didn't return from finding Clark on the island, as she feared that the man had taken off, and her only child following him. Of course, it was her fears that whispered such a possibility into her mind, and while she knew deep down such fears were untrue...they still existed.

Even more troubling was she had to _apologize_ to Clark Kent for locking him away in the dungeons because of his gender and demigod like powers. Was it so wrong of her to wish to protect her only child, much less her Amazon Sisters on the island from such man, and keep things the way they have always been for the past two millennia since Themyscira was first founded with the help of the Gods?

Surely the answer was yes to all those things? Right?!

"Queen Hippolyta, the Princess has returned and she's come back with the man!" said one of the Amazon guards assigned to the corridors and saw the Queen nod slowly before she walked out of her chambers to meet them both.

When Hippolyta met them, she stopped for a second, and frowned at the sight of them with a sense that something was clearly different between the two. Diana was happy, her eyes shining with joy that Hippolyta has not seen in a long time, and while the Queen was happy to see her child so happy...the signs of battle did concern her. Looking over at the man, Hippolyta noted Clark Kent looked just as happy as Diana, but also showed signs of fighting, and wondered what had happened between the two to cause injury to both of them?

"I see you are back my daughter and with Clark Kent as well," said Hippolyta, as she chose to hold off the questions behind the battle scars they now had, and not ask them of it right away.

"Yes my Queen. Clark had flown to one of the bathing areas to clean himself since he had been in the dungeons for so long," said Diana, as she saw her Mother now raise an eyebrow, and the look at Clark with piercing eyes.

"I was in the dungeon for a quite a bit of time before I broke out your majesty. I would prefer to not to possess a power that causes me to take down my foes by smelling bad," said Clark a bit sheepishly and Diana giggled a bit before seeing the look the Queen was giving them.

"And your...wounds?" said Hippolyta, as she saw some bruising on Diana's body, and scratches on Clark's right shoulder leading across his chest only to be hidden by his clothes.

"Oh that! Umm...well after I had bathed, Diana arrived shortly after I got cleaned up, and thought we could do some sparring before doing a little bit earlier today to make up for the days I missed while locked away in the dungeon," said Clark, as he appeared to be nervous in front of the Queen's piercing eyes to make it seem like they got a bit out of hand in their sparring, and appear to be regretful in letting it happen.

Though in truth neither Clark nor Diana regretted it at all.

"Yes. So I see. Both of you should head over to the Healing Isle immediately to get your injuries healed since you need to be in perfect health for what Ares arrives with his prized monster," said Queen Hippolyta, as she saw the two nod, and was still a bit surprised to see both of them take to the air so easily.

"You sense something off with them my Queen?" said General Phillipus, as she saw the happy expression that was on Diana's face, and had a glow upon her that she had not seen from the Princess in so long.

"I don't know. Contact Epione and have her report to me anything unusual about either of their injuries," said Hippolyta, as she now narrowed her warrior eyes at the flying pair, and she involuntarily gripped her golden scepter.

Hippolyta had every intention of apologizing to Clark Kent for her actions, but until she knew _what_ the two did when they were alone the previous day, the Queen decided to wait a little bit longer, and find out what it was that made her only child so happy before being so apologetic to the man.

(Healing Isle-Sometime Later)

Clark was treated first by Epione despite the Amazon woman's desire to heal Diana first, but the Amazon Princess insisted Clark be healed first since he had more "injuries", and an order from the Princess of the Amazons could not be challenged by the Chief Healer. So Epione did just that, as she used the Purple Ray on him, and then went to treat Diana while Clark waited outside to give them their privacy since Epione's healing required that her patient be nude.

"You seem to be in high spirits then usual Diana," said Epione casually, as she put some healing ointments on Diana's arms, and her torso while secretly obeying the orders given by the Queen before the two had arrived. The reason she gave Clark the Purple Ray and not Diana was because Epione needed to examine the Amazon Princess's body with her own expert eyes.

"Yes I am. Athena came before me and my Mother before telling her that she had nearly lost favor with the Gods for putting Clark in the dungeons," said Diana, which made the Chief Healer gasp, and nearly drop the jar of ointment.

"She did? I did not know," said Epione, as she continued her treatment before casting a side glance at the shut door that Clark was behind, and realized the Gods had sent him here for a reason.

"Yes. I was shocked to hear it myself. Athena gave my Mother a challenge to complete to regain the Gods full favor, but for reasons I cannot say, I must not reveal what it is, and keep it a secret for now," said Diana, as the _real_ reason behind it was that Clark would hear what it was if she told Epione, and the Amazon Princess didn't want her Mother to give an apology that he would already be expecting after hearing her tell Epione with his super hearing.

"I see. Princess, if I may be so bold to say this, but some of these injuries don't look like they were caused by sparring with the man, and some of the bruising looks like you were grabbed roughly," said Epione, as she saw the bruises were healing, and that Diana's face had suddenly become flushed.

"Oh yes, we did do a little grappling since we will most likely have to with the creature, and match its strength with our own," said Diana, as she remembered how Clark took her after being the one on top for so long, and loved every second of it.

"I see. Princess, I hate to accuse you of this, but...have you been..._intimate_ with the man, and given him your virginity?" said Epione, her voice calm, yet held a hint of concern in knowing what she was asking her Princess was personal, and feared the answer that she would soon receive was not the one she wanted.

"Epione I...I...," said Diana, as she realized that the cover they used to cover up the signs of their love making actions by saying it was from sparring, and saw Epione looking at her with a mixture of emotions.

"A yes will do Princess. Oh Diana, when the Queen learns of this, and with the first man you have ever seen of all people...," said Epione, as she had not expected this, and yet the signs had all been there.

"Epione you can't! If you do, then my Mother's challenge will be in endanger of not being complete, and she will lose all favor from the Gods," said Diana, as she knew her Mother would _never_ apologize to Clark if she learned what they did, and instead behead him for his actions that were mostly her fault.

"Princess, the man _violated _you, and took your _innocence_!" said Epione, as she could not believe that Diana would once more defend the man, and wondered what spell had been cast upon her.

"Clark did _not_ violate me Epione. I gave him my innocence willingly," said Diana, as she wasn't going to be ashamed of her actions since she was a grown woman, and could make her own decisions in life.

"Gave it to him _willingly_? By the Gods my Princess, what possessed you to do that?" said Epione, as she was shocked to hear what her Princess did, and wondered if the man had some kind of power to force someone into mindless submission.

"Because Epione I...I love him. I know Clark had only been on the island for such a short time, but in the time that he has been here, and I have been around him I have felt a pull beyond anything I ever felt before. And do not say it is because he is the first man I have met Epione because that is not the case despite what you're thinking. Can you honestly say any other man would be so kind, so willing to tolerate our prejudice because of his gender, and _willingly_ go to the dungeons on the orders of my Mother the Queen of the Amazons? Clark may have taken my innocence Epione, but I offered it to him, and he even then he asked me if it was what I wanted. How many men would have asked that to me rather then take it without question Epione?" said Diana, as she saw Epione become silent at her words, and saw a conflict within the Chief Healer before she let out a sigh.

"None my Princess. You are right. No man would have done all that Clark Kent has done. Any other man in his position would have fought back against us. I suppose...Clark Kent is worthy of being your...lover," said Epione, as she had seen Diana happy around Clark, and even happier after they did _that_!

"Please don't tell my Mother about this Epione. Clark means so much to me and is vital to the safety of Themyscira. She may be the Queen of the Amazons, but what Clark, and I did is not something related to our royal stations," said Diana, as she saw Epione sigh, and conceded to her request in the matter.

"I won't tell her my Princess, but I think _eventually_ that _you_ should tell her about this, and hope she doesn't wish to seek Clark Kent out to..._remove_ a certain part of him for it," said Epione, as she saw Diana look grim at that since such news being told to the Queen of the Amazons about her only child, and daughter losing her _innocence_ to a man was not the kind of news that the Amazon Princess wanted to tell her Mother anytime soon.

Even more so that the man responsible was also the one they showed mercy to when he landed on the island near death.

"I will tell her eventually, but not until later in the distant future, and not a day sooner," said Diana, as she saw Epione nod, and then go back to healing the rest of her "injuries".

"Fair enough. Here. Drink this to prevent any possible pregnancy from the man's seed," said Epione, as she saw Diana blush, but took the drink anyway, and had some to make the Chief Healer happy.

'It's not like I can have children, but knowing Epione, she would have me drink it anyway just to be safe, and not reveal to my Mother what I did,' thought Diana, as she was made from clay by her Mother, and did have not have the normal "female cycles" that women did when it came to times in their lives to conceive a child.

(Themyscira-Several Days Later)

"Today is the day," said Hippolyta to General Phillipus, who was standing behind her while she looked over the island from the balcony that was connected to her bedroom, and would be lying if she told her most trusted General that she wasn't afraid.

In truth...Queen Hippolyta was terrified!

"Yes. That is what Clark Kent said from what Hera herself told him. Diana has already been given the battle armor and began to dress herself in it when I left her quarters," said Phillipus, as she saw Hippolyta nod while looking over the island she had ruled for over for the last two millennia.

"Yes. And the man himself? Where is he?" said Hippolyta, as she had asked Epione if anything had happened between the two aside from their time alone sparring, and the Chief Healer had told her that Diana's body was in perfect condition.

"Considering we could give him so little, the best we could give Clark Kent was shin, and arm guards to help give him some kind of edge when fighting the monster," said Phillipus though it was a bit difficult since the man's arms, and legs were much bulkier then most of the sizes they had.

"Some form of armor is better then none," said Hippolyta, as she knew that Clark would need every bit of help he could get when fighting the creature, and prayed it would give him the edge he needed since he would need to survive this so she could apologize to him for her past treatment upon his person while on Paradise Island.

There was a long pause between the two Amazon Sisters.

"Permission to speak freely my Queen?" said Phillipus, as she suddenly felt the need to say something, and it may not be what the Queen would allow.

"You may, but I cannot remember the last time you asked me for such permission, and even now under such dire times," said Hippolyta, as she turned to see Phillipus looking concerned now, and suspected it was something regarding Diana.

"It's about Diana. When this is over, the Gods wish her to become our Champion, and our Ambassador to the outside world. She does not know about that part and you have yet to tell her that much about the battle armor. She will wear it to the outside world, battle evil forces that are not just of man's creation, but some that are of women too, and understand how people live there from the time we did. Why have you not told her?" said Phillipus, as she saw Hippolyta stiffen, and knew this was going to be tough for the Queen to give her an answer.

"Because, I...I don't want Diana to know the truth about the battle armor's true intentions just yet Phillipus due to the upcoming battle, and I don't want her to become unfocused with thoughts of going out _there_ when she needs to focus on defending what is _here_," said Hippolyta, as she said the last word with a purpose behind it, and Phillipus caught on what she was referring to.

"You're hoping the battle with Ares' monster will make her question the idea of leaving the island and change her mind in leaving the island," said Phillipus, as she now saw the reasoning behind Hippolyta's actions, and once more trying to keep the Amazon Princess contained on the island.

"What I hope for at this point is irrelevant Phillipus. All that really matters, is that Diana survive this, and live to perform the duties of her royal station," said Hippolyta before looking back at the view of the island and then heard the battle horn sound that was soon followed by the roar of the monster Ares brought to their shores.

"It's here," said Phillipus, as she knew her Amazon Sisters were armoring themselves for battle, and could see Diana along with Clark flying towards the creature destination.

"Prepare my own armor, sword, and two _special_ _items_ that are in our possession given to us by the Gods. Let it not be said that the Queen of the Amazons just sat back to let her Amazon Sisters die while she watched like a frightened child fight Ares' monster," said Hippolyta knowing only the special items she spoke of would allow her to help Diana and Clark for when _she_ planned to fight the terrible creature.

"Yes my Queen," said Phillipus, as she hurried to get what Hippolyta, and silently prayed to the Gods this would end quickly with no casualties.

(With Ares-Moments Earlier)

The Greek God of War looked around the island with a sneer on his face, as he looked at the beauty the island held while looking at on the beachhead, and then at his new pet that seemed to hate almost as much as he did. Of course, this action would get his dear Father Zeus, and his oh so _loving_ Mother Hera on his case with dear half-sister Athena calling for him to be punished.

Fortunately, the rules of balance stated _he_, and/or anyone of his minions having his mark of submissive loyalty were not allowed on the island. Since Doomsday did not have such a mark, which was meant to get around the rule, and because the creature had to receive the mark _willingly _with the creature _not_ being restrained.

Ares planned to do that _after_ Doomsday was done here.

_**"This place is filled with such happiness and joy. I hate it,"**_ said Doomsday, as it felt its blood burning, and bloodlust growing increasingly higher at the sight of all this..._life_!

"You and me both. Now remember, you are currently on an _island_, and that means I am the only one that can get you off of it. If you disobey me, I will leave you here to die a slow, and agonizing death alone without anyone to kill," said Ares, as he saw the creature look at him with demonic snarl on its face, and yet it nodded knowing that the Greek God of War had him in an unwelcome situation.

_**"You told me the weakling I fought is here. I will kill him along with all those that he hold dear on this island. I will make watch, as I rip their flesh from their bones, and rip out their hearts before licking my hands clean of their blood. Only **__**then**__**, after his spirit is broken, will I destroy his body, and then end his pathetic life!"**_ said Doomsday, as it heard the sound a horn being blown in the distance, and saw the Amazon currently on a horse that was the source of it.

"I won't keep you then. Go play and fun!" said Ares like he would a child and motioned for Doomsday to do what he did best.

To maim and kill all that stood against him.

_**"I intend to,"**_ said Doomsday, as it charged forward, its every step shaking the ground, and roared demonically with the intent of destroying all that was before him.

(Above Doomsday)

"By Hera, the monster is more horrible then even the scribe drew upon the description you gave, and I did not believe that was possible," said Diana, as she was in the Amazon Battle Armor given to her by Pallas, and new Amazon bracelets forced from Zeus' shield that were indestructible.

"Yeah. Even my memories of him seem tame compared to now," said Clark, as he felt a small trickle of fear run up his spine knowing that this thing nearly killed him, and that a part of him felt this creature was getting a second chance at him.

'He's slightly afraid. Not that I blame him. Even _I_, a trained Amazon warrior, blessed by the Gods am afraid, and yet when I look at Clark...I feel a fire in me to fight beside him I could not even begin to describe,' thought Diana, as she looked from Clark to the vile evil creature below intent on killing her Amazon Sisters, Clark, and herself upon fighting it.

"Nevertheless, I will do _everything_ in my power to protect this island, and your Amazon Sisters from this creature," said Clark, as he looked at Diana, and cast the fear of death out of his mind to focus on the person before him that would help cast it out of his mind.

"I know you will. I have no doubt that this creature will fall at our hands Clark. Together we can save the island, my sisters, and thwart Ares' plan," said Diana before seeing the creature get closer, and clenched her fist tightly knowing this was going to be a test to see if she had what it took to face the outside world.

"That's the spirit! Now then...how about you and I do some thwarting," said Clark with a smile on his bearded face and Diana returned it.

"Yes. Let's," said Diana before the two flew down towards Doomsday with the creature seeing them and preparing itself to crush them both.

They had come to it at last.

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Again, if the romantic intimacy between the two is not up to your standards of what you perceive of Clark and Diana with his time on the island...then I am sorry. I will make it up to you in the next chapter by giving you an all out slugfest with Doomsday. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Clash of the Titans

The ground shook on the island of Themyscira, as Doomsday battled Clark, and Diana in a fight for the future of the people on the island if not the entire world. The two heroes came at the soulless monster hard and fast with every intention of taking the creature down before any more harm then necessary could be carried out.

However, if there was one thing Doomsday was above all things, it was hard to kill, and that was proven by the battle raging on the island. The monster Ares' had convinced to fight for him was driven to destroy its two enemies that were caught in its line of sight and was living up to its name.

Clark had hit the creature with everything he had knowing that in this fight to save the island, the Amazons, and the world beyond its borders from this creature's wrath...the need to hold back wasn't there. Clark didn't want to kill anything or anyone with his powers, but he knew that if this creature wasn't stop here on the island _permanently_, then the world would suffer soon after, and the man just wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Diana was the same way, as she wasn't one to simply kill others, and yet knew like Clark did that this soulless creature needed to be stopped. Like Clark, she didn't hold back, even if the instinct rose up for a second, and added her Amazon strength to his own. The end result had push a surprised Doomsday back, as he was not expecting two beings to strike with nearly equal strength, and was kept away from the main part of the island while close to the beachhead.

However, Doomsday quickly recovered from their combined assault, and delivered one of its own with a punch to Clark first that was followed up with another thrown at Diana's face that connected. The two heroes were sent flying back before using their powers of flight to regain their balance just in time to see Doomsday charging towards them with its blood red eyes.

Above them, Queen Hippolyta, wearing the Gauntlet of Atlas, and the Sandals of Hermes while wielding Hephaestus's sword watched the battle below. Every time her daughter was hit, Hippolyta felt like wincing at the sight of seeing those jagged bone like blades striking Diana's beautiful warrior face, and body that made the Queen feel sick inside. Clark was fairing no better, as the young man was punching, and kicking the creature with everything he had to give Diana time to recover long enough to get back up on her feet.

Doomsday skid into a boulder just before the beachhead of the island was seeable, its pain in feeling the impact was minimal at best, and cracked its neck from the blow the man landed on its head with his knee. Despite being soulless, Doomsday was enjoying the challenge the man was presenting to him, and even the woman herself was giving the creature a thrill it had not had in...well ever! For far too long, Doomsday had before its imprisonment, been unsatisfied in its fights, and even more so the first time it fought the man because the man had been holding back.

Now the man wasn't. This man now intended to kill it and so did the female too with that look in her eyes.

Doomsday just couldn't help it.

It just had to smile at the challenge brought before it and charged forward with each step shaking the island around it. The man and woman braced themselves for its attack, but Doomsday wasn't going to be stopped by them, and knocked them both away before it saw more females in the distance.

More weak people to kill.

The Amazons on the hill positioned above Doomsday launched wave after wave arrows at the creature, but none of them had any effect, and only seemed to annoy the creature. Making a fist, Doomsday smashed the ground in front of it to cause the ground to shake, and cause the Amazons to stumble before turning its attention to the man, and woman once more slugging its face at the same time.

Looking from afar, Ares frowned at this recent development, as he was sure by now that Queen Hippolyta would have locked the demi-God of a man away given the woman's ever paranoid nature when it comes to men, and even more so when near that sweet naïve daughter fighting Doomsday. Ares had fully expected the old tactic of divide and conquer being the most effective way to take down Themyscira with the man being distrustful of the Amazons after being treated like an animal.

'Seems the man has found something here to fight for. Or should I say _someone_?' thought Ares, as he scowled behind his war helmet, eyes flashing a crimson color, and saw the two were holding Doomsday back.

That would have to change.

"Planning on doing something you shouldn't Ares?" said Athena, as she appeared behind her half-brother, and saw him now turn to face her with an angry stare.

"No more then you, Hera, and Hermes have done for Zeus to help the demi-God on the island," said Ares, as he saw Athena smirk at him, and it only fueled his anger.

"We did what we had to in the name of balance Ares. You are doing this out of spite of Zeus for denying you everything you want. You know the creature you rescued does not have your mark on it and placed the creature on the island to do what it does best," said Athena, as she saw Ares clench his fists, and no doubt silently cursing their shared Father for wanting to keep balance.

"Even with my _interference_, the demi-God shouldn't have even landed on the island, and was only brought here by the winds themselves," said Ares, as he looked into her eyes for any sign of action by her on Zeus's part to send the man to the island.

"If you most know dear brother, it was your own lover Aphrodite, who asked one of the Wind Gods to interfere, and called in one of her favors to make it happen. You can blame your lover for that Ares," said Athena, as she turned to see the monster knock Clark away from it, and was struck by one of Diana's Amazon legs before it was followed up by a mean uppercut that sent the creature flying back towards the beachhead.

"Nonetheless, the odds are hardly in my favor, and I am entitled to some measure of a fair fight," said Ares before he heard Athena laughing at him, and made the God of War even angrier.

"Oh this is too rich even for my hears. You _never_ want any fight to be fair unless the side _you_ favor isn't winning. That has always been your problem Ares. You enjoy war, but the problem is that when you favor one side that isn't fairing well, only _then_ do you call for the fight to be fair, and take it back when your side has the advantage. You brought this creature here to Themyscira with the intent of it being an unfair fight since you _knew_ that it would have the power to kill the Amazons without the risk of Zeus bringing down his vengeance upon you. However, the man on this island is not like the ones that fall prey to the evils that you love so much brother, as this one has honor in him, and will fight with Diana to defend this island despite what you may have believed Hippolyta would do to him the moment she became aware of his existence on Themyscira," said Athena, as she knew her brother was aware of the man, of his powers, and that Hippolyta would feel the fear of past upon seeing him.

What Ares didn't count on was that this man would be honorable, humble, and would do everything he could to prove that he wasn't a threat to them despite being an uninvited guest on the island. That this one man by the name of Clark Kent would befriend the Princess of the Amazons and that the two would become close to the point that he would fight for her island.

"No matter. Even if the fight is two on one, the creature is more then powerful enough to stand against both of them, and will crush the Amazon Princess along with the demi-God before moving onto the rest of your precious island of women," said Ares, as a loud roar from Doomsday's mouth could be heard, and more of the bloody battle raged below them with the creature before a loud crash could be heard to indicate one of the three had been slammed hard into the ground.

"Know this Ares, if you try to do _anything_ during this fight at all, whether it would be the Amazon Princess, or even the man have the creature gain a significant advantage...then Zeus _will_ punish you dearly," said Athena, as she had been sent by her Father to remind her half-brother to behave, or the King of the Gods would have to punish the God of War.

Zeus loved his children, but even he had limits when it comes to showing them mercy, and this would be one of them should Ares decide to go against him.

"As if I need to do anything. Doomsday will smite them all and I will show Father how pathetic his rules in the ways of balance really are in keeping me in check," said Ares, as he longed for the days when men fought ruthlessly, and barbaric like that of ancient times that their bodies would be rotting on the ground for days while the birds above flew down to pick at the carcasses.

Now humans kept wars small, using threats of using their ultimate weapons on the other to form a stalemate, and keep the peace while keeping the preverbal weapon in hand for the enemy to see though unable to reach out to take away. It sickened Ares so much, but in the end, it was ultimately his fault though, as war for all its barbarism had advanced man to the point where they no longer did think like they use to a thousand years ago.

It was a pity since Ares loved those kind of wars.

"What will be pathetic dear brother, is your face when the creature is killed, and you are left looking like a fool before all of Olympus knowing full well you were warned," said Athena, as she saw Ares' hands clench into that of fists, and turn away to watch the battle before she left him to observe the battle.

Clark got off the ground for what felt like the twentieth time that day, his clothes soiled with the dirt of the island, his ribs on the right side of his body were cracked along with blood coming out of the cuts, and there were horrible bruises all over his body where the creature made contact. Diana was looking just like him though the one blow the creature landed on her face had cut the skin on the side of her head and there was now a small red line of blood falling down over the beautiful Amazon Princess's left eye.

As for the creature, Clark found that damn thing was even more frustrating to put down then from what he remembered the last time they fought, and it was making him angry. The creature seemed to feel pain, but also seemed to have a high tolerance for it like he did, and could shrug it off a lot easier then he could too.

'Okay. Think Clark. This thing can match you in terms of strength, but you're the faster of the two, and taking the hits like before is _not_ an option. That option almost killed you last time and the only reason it didn't was due to the Amazon Princess helping you fight this thing showed mercy,' thought Clark, as he saw Diana charge the creature again, dodge a punch, then another before attacking with a volley of punches, and kicks of her own aimed at its head.

Doomsday grabbed a nearby tree and easily uprooted it before throwing the tree like a javelin at the Amazon Princess. Diana managed to get out of the way, but the moment caused a window of opportunity for Doomsday to pick up a nearby boulder halfway buried in the ground, and threw it at the Amazon with all its strength. This time Diana could not get away and was sent crashing into several tree now pinning her down with the boulder.

Seeing his chance, Clark moved with his speed that surprised Doomsday completely, as the man unleashed punch after punch upon the creature's ribcage without mercy, and was glad to hear the sound of bones breaking impact. Though Clark had to admit that he felt that some of _his_ bones may have been broken if the pain he felt from hitting Doomsday so hard was any indication spun hard before landing a vicious knee to the bone covered skull of his enemy.

Looking over at where Diana had been, Clark saw she had not moved from where she had been buried, and instantly feared something was wrong before rushing over to the spot she was in. Throwing off the boulder, he saw Diana buried under the trees that had fallen temporarily unconscious, but was still alive, and still breathing normally from what he could tell.

Turning back, Clark saw the creature charging towards them, and with intent to strike at them both before they could recover. Picking Diana up, Clark shot towards the sky, and was pleased to see Doomsday howl in anger at missing its prey while having them out of reach to hit.

"Diana!" said Hippolyta, as she flew to them, and saw Clark's surprise in seeing her in the air with him though he soon refocused his attention back to woman in his arms.

"Diana's alive. The creature threw a boulder at her and she hit a few trees that caused it. She's just unconscious for now though for how long I don't know," said Clark, as he knew the Queen would be concerned about her daughter, and hoped she didn't blame him.

"Get her somewhere safe where she can recover. I'll fight the creature until you return," said Hippolyta, as she looked down at the creature, and saw it soulless eyes narrowing at her.

"With all do respect your majesty, the creature's strength rivals my own, and if it lands a hit on your body even a graze...you will be severely injured if not killed," said Clark, as he saw the Queen glare at him, but it was softened from what it should have been since it was out of concern for her safety, and Diana's well being in the end.

"Then you better hurry back before the creature has the chance. I am not afraid to die for my people Clark Kent and even less to die for my only daughter. I will do what I must to protect her and my Amazon Sisters to the point where my life needs to be thrown away to do it," said Hippolyta, as she tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword in her hand, and readied herself to charge the creature.

"I know and I will hurry back. Do not underestimate this create your majesty. It was born for the single purpose to take life and I don't want to see it add you to its list of victims," said Clark, as he saw Hippolyta nod, and charged down towards the creature while he looked at Diana before flying off to a safe location to put her down in.

As for Doomsday, it was rather upset in missing its prey, and was tempted to leap into the air to grab them like it did that with other woman in that strange machine the last time it fought the man. It stopped however, when it remembered that the man could easily move out of the way, and would not fight back until the injured female in the man's arms was safe. That made the monster angry, as it wanted to continue fighting them, but instead found another female wielding a sword coming down, and with the clear intent to take its head off.

_**'Good. There is actually someone on this filthy island whose not afraid to die,'**_ thought Doomsday, as it cocked its right hand back, and prepared to land a deadly blow on the woman.

At the last moment, Hippolyta moved to her left, barely missing the massive fist, and the jagged blades of bone that came out of its knuckles before bringing down her sword down on its arm. Surprisingly for the both of them, the blade had actually _cut_ the creature deeply, but not enough to cut through the entire arm, and the Queen couldn't remove the sword quick enough before she was forced to let go. Doomsday then grabbed the hilt of the sword before ripping the weapon out of its arm, not really caring if it made the injury worse, and threw the weapon away behind it.

'So magic weapons are the key to hurting it,' thought Hippolyta, as she looked briefly at where the sword had been thrown, and then at the Gauntlet of Atlas knowing that it could deliver a serious blow to the creature should she connect.

_**"Very impressive for a weak insect like yourself. However, that is all you are, and that is how you will die. Like an insect,"**_ said Doomsday, as it walked towards her, and raised its right fist yet again to deliver the blow that would kill the Queen upon impact.

Once more Hippolyta moved using the Sandals of Hermes, as she dodged the blow, and stuck Doomsday's face while using the full power of the Gauntlet. The beast was clearly surprised by the strength of the blow, as it did not brace for the impact the fist made, and was sent flying back before hitting a small number of trees.

'That was too close,' thought Hippolyta, as she felt the ground shake around her, and the creature once more rising off the ground to do battle.

Where by the Gods was Clark Kent?

(With Clark)

Clark himself was currently tied up at the moment, as he had placed Diana down on the ground, but mere seconds after that, the man soon found a boa rope wrapped around his shoulders, and surrounded by Bana women. The one leading the group was Artemis, as she had her bow out ready to strike, and Clark knew the woman had no problem in using Diana to keep him from moving.

"You are going to stay where you are man," said Artemis, as she ignored the roar of the monster fighting Hippolyta in the distance, and kept her fierce green eyes focused on Clark.

"You picked a really poor time to do this Artemis. Or don't you care that right now there is a monster attacking your island? That you are preventing me from fighting it and that you are leaving the Queen of the Amazons to die fighting it alone," said Clark, as he kept his eyes on Artemis, and heard the heartbeats of the other Bana Amazons around them increasing with each loud noise the battle made in the distance.

Only Artemis's heartbeat didn't change, which meant she didn't care what happened to the Queen, and even less to the island itself.

"The Bana have their own Queen. Hippolyta is the Queen of the Greek Amazons and _this_ part of the island. I don't care what happens to her so long as the Bana tribe isn't effected by the creature," said Artemis, as she had always been resentful inside towards her Greek Sisters, and even more so to the Princess of the Amazons for such powers the Gods had blessed her with.

"So you have no love for Diana's Mother. Somehow I don't really find that surprising in the slightest," said Clark, as he saw Artemis pulling back her arrow further ready to fire at him, and the other Bana Amazons tightened the hold they had on their own weapons.

"I have always respected Queen Hippolyta on most decisions she's made in regards to the safety of the Amazons whether they be Greek or the Bana. However, allowing you to live like a guest rather then a prisoner is something I will not tolerate, and even more so with the monster that we Amazons can handle without you," said Artemis before she fired her arrow at Clark and was surprised to see it bounce off of him despite the fact he had been injured fighting the monster.

"Sorry to disappointment you Artemis, but I have to help Diana's Mother, and you are currently standing in my way," said Clark, as he took a quick, yet deep breath of air, and then unleashed it upon the Bana Amazons with the sudden gust of wind sending the them all flying back.

Breaking off the boa rope wrapped around his upper torso, Clark moved to Diana's side once again, and planned to move her to the palace before telling them to keep Artemis away from her. Though that may cause some problems in the future, it would be in the best interest of Diana until she regained consciousness, and he was alive to explain what happened during her time out of it.

Fortunately, it never came to that, as Diana stirred awake to find herself once more in close proximity with Clark, and smiled up at him before her face turned serious. Quickly, she rose from her downed position, but felt her head now aching, and Clark holding her steady just in case she fell backwards.

"What happened?" said Diana, as she saw Clark looking at her, and then heard the roar of the monster in the distance.

"The creature knocked you out and after I knocked it back it tried to finish you off so I got us out of there. Then to make things more interesting, your _Mother_ was in the air with me, and decided to fight it while I got you somewhere safe to recover," said Clark before Diana tried to get off the ground again, but stopped when she wobbled slightly, and then glared at him while he held her.

"You let my _Mother_ fight this creature? Knowing what it could do to her?" said Diana, as she knew that her Mother had no doubt gotten various weapons blessed by the Gods to help fight the creature, but the woman was not vulnerable to the fists, and strength behind the attacks made by the beast.

"I told your Mother what would happen, but she is stubborn like you, and well...kind of insisted until you recovered. I was just about to go help after I put you down right here, but Artemis along with several of her Bana Sisters stopped me, and as you can see I had to knock them back," said Clark, as he showed the downed Bana Amazons, and was a bit sheepish about it.

"We'll deal with her later, but right now we need to get back to fighting the creature, and protecting my Mother from harm," said Diana, as she took to the air with Clark, and they flew fast to the where the battle was still going on.

(With Hippolyta)

The Amazon Queen leaped back, as she avoided the monster's fists, and was surprised that such a large creature could move so fast in the first place. It came at her mercilessly with a savagery that could rival any demon in Tartarus and Hippolyta was grateful on more then on occasion to have the Sandals of Hermes on her feet. They easily gave her the needed speed along with flight to avoid the more lethal strikes to her body that the fists of the monster should have it her with without them.

Then again, any strike this monster made could be lethal, and Queen Hippolyta couldn't allow that to happen yet.

As for the creature itself, it picked up a large tree, and used it as a weapon of its own by swinging it like a club at the Queen. However, the swings were wide, predictable, and above all the sluggishness behind each one made it easy to dodge. Though with each of the horizontal swings the monster used with the uprooted tree created an intense wind that threatened to loosen the Queen's footing and the vertical ones forced Hippolyta to leap away to avoid the tree along with the aftershock of the impact.

'That man better hurry up soon or he's going to find himself another enemy to contend with in this battle,' thought Hippolyta, as she knew _something_ was keeping Clark from returning, but what it was she had no idea, and could only hope it didn't involve her daughter.

Her thoughts on the matter were about to cost Hippolyta, as it allowed Doomsday the seconds needed to swing his weapon at the Queen without time to dodge the attack, and come out of it unscathed. Or that would have been the case if it wasn't for Clark catching her before running a good twenty feet before stopping and putting the woman down.

"Sorry I'm late you majesty. I was...delayed," said Clark, as he wasn't sure if he should tell her about Artemis, and her recent actions against him with several of the other Bana Amazons.

"I'm sure you were. After this is over, I expect an explanation about that, and it better not involve you doing something inappropriate with Diana while she was unconscious," said Hippolyta, as she gave him a glare, and saw him nod before they turned their attention to Diana delivering a few powerful blows to the creature in order to divert its attention to her.

"I assure you it wasn't anything like that your majesty. It was...something else entirely," said Clark, as he saw the questioning look in her eyes, and knew that he would have to tell her about Artemis.

That would have to wait, as Doomsday was once more going after Diana, and Clark felt the need to intercept before things got too difficult.

"Wait! Does Diana have the Lasso of Truth on her?" said Hippolyta, as she was struck by an idea, and turned to where her sword had landed from her fight with the creature only a few feet from them.

"Yes. Why?" said Clark, as he felt that the Lasso of Truth while useful against a normal people would be useful against a creature like this, and it wasn't like they could politely ask it to wear the damn thing.

"It's indestructible! No one can break it once wrapped around any living thing. If you or Diana could wrap the creature in it we could force it into submission before dealing the final blow with my sword," said Hippolyta, as she saw him nod, and rush over to assist Diana before informing her of the plan.

Turning to Hephaestus sword, Hippolyta reached for the blade, and saw Diana take out the Lasso of Truth before giving one end of it to Clark. It was in that moment, the Queen saw something between them that made her frown for a second, but ignored it for now, as she knew this was neither the time nor the place to investigate the matter between the two again, and needed to deal with the current problem before her.

Diana and Clark moved swiftly as one when tying up Doomsday with the Lasso of Truth with the creature proving to be even more difficult to pin down with it then fighting. The monster roared, using its incredible strength to make sure the two couldn't properly use the lasso, and threw Diana away before spinning around to almost too fast for something of its size to do in order to grab Clark by the throat before slamming him down onto the ground.

And began to smash its fist into his skull.

Repeatedly.

_**"You have fought well. Much better then last time from what I remember. Nonetheless, you will die, the woman that has your scent all over will die, and so will the rest of this island's populace after I stain it red with blood!"**_ said Doomsday, as it looked deep into Clark's eyes, and once more began punching the man with thunderous rights that shook the ground.

Only to be sent flying by an equally thunderous right hand by Diana before the Amazon Princess grabbed her right hand in pain and went to Clark side to see his handsome face was once more bloodied by Doomsday. Slowly getting off the ground, Clark winced in pain from his injuries, and his head aching once more with memories flooding his mind at an almost uncontrollable rate.

"Clark, are you all right?" said Diana, as she saw him grab his head in pain, and hoped he didn't have any more memory problems.

"I'm fine. More memories are coming back. I think...I think I...remember. I remember _everything_!" said Clark, as his eyes squinted for a second, and then widen before he felt his memories return fully.

"That's great news despite what is happening. You will have to share with me when this is over," said Diana seeing him nod in agreement since he had much to share with her.

"Until then, we have to deal with the creature, and make sure it doesn't go deeper into the island," said Clark, as he once more took the lasso in one hand, and Diana took the other before the two once more went after Doomsday to continue their plan.

Doomsday roared with anger, as he was deprived of killing its prey _again_, and it was all thanks to that damn female that had hit it in the face. Getting off the ground, the monster turned to face the two flying at it with that strange golden rope, and tried to throw them away yet again. However, the two heroes had both punched its gut hard at the same time with such force that it caused Doomsday to fall to its knees, and give both its enemies the time needed to tie it up so it couldn't move its upper body.

_**"You cannot kill me! I am a destroyer of life. From the smallest insect to the mightiest of beings I cast them down. You will be no different!" **_ said Doomsday, as it tried to get up off the ground, but Clark along with Diana used their strength to force the creature to stay on its knees, and saw Hippolyta approaching with her trusty sword.

"You have attacked the island of Themyscira. You have attacked my daughter and our guest at the behest of a God that despises us for our way of life. If you are allowed to live any further beyond today, I have no doubt that you will cause pain, and death to those of my Amazon Sisters if not the rest of the world as a whole. As much as I am distrustful of the Patriarch's World, I know that they do not deserve to have you in it, and must do what only I can do in this position by smiting you with Hephaestus's sword," said Hippolyta, as she saw the creature struggle more like a wild animal caught in a trap, and it was clearly proving difficult to hold down.

"Hurry Mother! I don't know how long Clark and I can hold it down," said Diana, as she struggled to keep the creature on its knees, and Clark was not fairing any better in forcing its head down.

Without another word, Hippolyta slashed downward, and took Doomsday's head clean off its body before the massive thing was let go by the two heroes now that there was no longer any resistance.

Above them, the God of War was angry at his failure, and the loss of his greatest weapon he planned to unleash on the world. He was so tempted to go down there and kill those three in their currently weakened condition with his own sword. However, if he tried to do that, then Zeus would smite him, and the rest of his oh so _loving_ family would do the same.

Still, it could be worth it to leave Themyscira to fall into chaos without its Greek Queen, and Princess to manage things after their deaths with the man being the only one to die on the island at the hands of a God. Slowly, Ares reached for his sword, knowing that when he struck them down it would have to be in a single, swift, and accurate move that killed all three at once.

'Damn the rules. Damn the balance. _Damn_ _Zeus_!' thought Ares, as he unsheathed it, and moved quickly down all three of them.

The instant Clark heard the sound of metal touching from the unsheathing of a sword, the man knew something was wrong, as Hippolyta had put hers away, and they were about to head to the Palace to talk more about what had happened with his absence while Diana was unconscious. With all of his memories now back, the means to control his powers fully had returned to the Man of Steel, and made him look up to see an angry looking man wearing ancient warrior armor heading straight for them with a sword in hand aimed at Queen Hippolyta at incredible speed. Clark only had mere seconds to act before the man was upon the Amazon Queen, but those few seconds were all the time he needed to move his own body in front of Hippolyta's unprotected back, and the sound of metal now piercing flesh was heard by the two Amazons with him.

That point on, everything seemed to slow down, as Clark reached out, and grabbed the wrist that belonged to the man with the sword so the attacker couldn't escape. As he did this, the Man of Steel distinctly heard Hippolyta angrily call out the name of her would-be assassin, who was now known to Clark as Ares, and heard Diana angrily screaming out words that were in her native tongue though what it was the hero did not know.

'I hope someone does something soon because I don't think I can hold out much longer,' thought Clark, as the sides of his mouth was dripping blood, and more of it was ready to come out from where Ares' sword had pierced his stomach.

'How could he have known? How could he have seen my movements? How could this _insignificant_ _demi-God_ stop me?!' thought Ares, as he tried to pull his sword out of the man, but the grip on his wrists was preventing that, and knew it was only a matter of time before Hera if not Zeus himself came down from Mount Olympus to punish him.

"Ares! You dare defy me?! After Athena told you of what would happen if you ignored her warning to you about breaking my rules" said the mighty voice of Zeus, as the sky darkened with storm clouds, thunder was heard through the whole island, and lightning flashed for all to see.

Beside him was his equally furious wife Hera and daughter Athena now looking at Ares caught red handed in an almost literal sense from the blood leaking from Clark's mouth onto the God of War's hands. Ares tried to pry the sword out of demi-God's stomach, but the man just wouldn't let go despite the slowly weakening grip he had on the God's wrist.

"Clark, you need to let go of him," said Diana, as she saw him shake his head no, and seemed to grip Ares' wrists tighter if the sound of crunching metal from Ares' armor was any indication.

"If he does, I'll die from losing too much blood, and no doubt try to get away from Zeus to avoid punishment for his actions here today. Ares _needs_ to be _punished_ Diana. No matter what!" said Clark, as he looked Ares before turning to face Diana, and saw the tears that threatened to overtake hr eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. Ares, you have defied me, and my rules for the last time. I have warned you time and time again. Yet, you have found ways around my rules to avoid the punishments that come with breaking my rules, and will be sent to Mount Caucasus for your actions," said Zeus, as he saw Ares look at him angrily, and then at Clark struggling to stay conscious due to his injuries with an analyzing look.

"You would punish me? Your own son? For what? For these Amazon women? For this demi-God of a man? A man, who only get stronger so long as the orb Apollo commands fuels him, and will one day grant him strength equal to your own I might add. If anything my Father, you should be rewarding me for removing this potential threat to your throne, and any future offspring he may have in the distant future," said Ares, as he saw Zeus narrow his lightning filled eyes at him, and then redirect them at Clark in thought.

"Great Zeus, please do not listen to Ares on this matter. Surely, you have seen his actions in the Patriarch's World before his arrival, and that his powers have been used for that of good," said Diana, as she moved forward, and kneeled before the King of the Gods in the hopes Zeus would hear her words.

"I have seen this man in that world long before his arrival. I know that his heart is indeed more pure then most of the people in that world that have long forgotten us. However, I will admit that what my son says does have a sliver of truth behind it, and that this man with demi-God like strength is indeed a threat to my throne," said Zeus, as he sensed the look of surprise on Hera's face, and that of Athena's while Ares smiled like he had one a great victory.

"I have...no intention...of fighting you...for your throne," said Clark, but his voice was as loud as a whisper, and was now coughing up blood.

"Father, you made the decree!" said Athena, as she saw Zeus scowl at the remembrance of his words in regards to the Amazon Princess, and the man now slowly dying before his eyes.

"What decree?" said Ares, as he frowned at what his half-sister was talking about, and looked at their shared Father.

"Nothing that concerns you Ares. Only that Zeus will not let this man die regardless of your attempts to twist things to your whims," said Hera, as she saw Clark's grip slipping, and Ares managed to pull his sword hand free.

"What?! This man is a threat to Zeus. Surely, he would sooner smite him now if it were not for my own actions!" said Ares, as he saw Hera's eyes blaze with anger, and knew what he did in regards to his actions.

"Really? From what we saw, the man saved the life of Queen Hippolyta from the very sword that is now in him, and you _dare_ say it was for Zeus?! Do you think us for fools Ares?" said Hera, as she saw him flinch at her words, and knew that lying to one God was bad.

Lying to three of them with two being your sires was worse!

"So what of it. From what I understand, the Amazon Queen has lost all favor with you, and deserves nothing more then death," said Ares, as he saw Hera's eyes glow now to further match the anger she was generating from her body, and saw Athena doing the same.

"Queen Hippolyta was told she would have a chance to redeem herself Ares, but your actions nearly interfered in that possibility, and it is insulting that you would do this without getting the consent of Hera if not Zeus," said Athena, as she looked to see Diana rush over to Clark now on his knees, and holding him tightly with his head leaning on her neck.

"The Amazon Queen had plenty of time do so, but chose not to, and was her own fault for not fulfilling whatever task was needed to regain that favor!" said Ares, as looked over at Clark with his sword still in the demi-God like man's stomach, and smiled in some small satisfaction that the Amazon Princess would soon know the pain of loss with the man's death.

"No. I still have time to do it," said Hippolyta, as she walked over to Clark, and knelt before him with Diana looking at her in surprise.

"Mother?" said Diana seeing the woman look at Clark's slowly fading blue eyes.

"Quiet Diana! Clark Kent, in the time you have spent on my island, I have seen a man that was humble, caring, and grateful to be a guest on Themyscira even if you were an uninvited one. I on the other hand have been fear a driven Queen, who was so lost in the past that I almost let my fears destroy my honor as a woman, and an Amazon. So I ask you now, even if the timing of this is not what one would call proper, will you forgive this foolish Amazon Queen for her actions driven by the scars of the past, and accept my humble apology?" said Hippolyta, as she saw him looking back at him with those kind blue eyes, and smiled at her with that gentle smile that seemed to make the Queen's own heart melt once more.

She could honestly see what it was in Clark that made Diana so smitten with him.

"There is...is nothing to forgive...your majesty. Water under...the bridge as they say...out there in the 'Patriarch's World' now a days," said Clark, as he coughed up more blood, and felt his life slipping away yet again even while trying to fight it.

"Please Zeus! Show mercy!" said Diana, as she looked up at the King of the Gods, and saw looking down at them in thought while Hera along with Athena were waiting for him to grant the Princess's wish.

"Very well. This man while clearly _special_ in his own way, has indeed earned enough favor here today to have my mercy, and will not die by Ares' hands," said Zeus, as he then snapped his fingers, and Apollo appeared before him bowing his head slightly while ignoring Ares' glare.

"You summoned me Father?" said Apollo before Zeus pointed at Clark slowly dying.

"Yes. Heal this man in Amazon Princess's arms before his soul slips into the Underworld and into my brother Hades' realm," said Zeus, as he saw Apollo nod, and moved to do so only to find Ares in front of him.

"Move aside brother," said Apollo, as he saw Ares shake his head no, and knew that the God of War was stalling for death to take Clark.

"Never! I don't care if I am punished for all eternity. So long as that man dies here and the Amazon Princess feels the pain of loss it will be worth any kind of wrath Zeus could inflict upon me," said Ares, as he was going to see to it that Clark died, and Diana knew of loss before his time here was through.

"Sorry to disappoint you brother, but your desire for such things has now come to an end this day, and the man in Princess Diana's arms will not be visiting our dear uncle anytime soon in the Underworld," said Apollo, as he was in front of Ares one moment, and then was kneeling in front of Clark with a hand on the Man of Steel's chest.

"No!" said Ares, as he moved to stop Apollo, but struck from behind by Zeus, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I have waited for you to do that for ages," said Hera, as she could not believe that Ares was her son, and had been her one shame in the world.

"It is not easy to strike down one's own child Hera. It is _never_ easy," said Zeus, as he now turned his attention to see Ares' sword was removed from Clark's body, and Apollo was now using his healing powers on Clark.

"Thank you Apollo," said Clark, as he felt his strength returning, and saw Apollo smiling at him.

"Humble as ever I see even after facing death twice in such a short amount of time. I can see how you have gained Queen Hera and Athena's favor," said Apollo, as he liked this man before him, and could also see what Diana saw in him too.

"After you are done healing him Apollo you will return to Mount Olympus where we will proceed in pronouncing Ares' punishment for breaking the rules," said Zeus, as he left with Hera, and Athena before the storm that appeared overhead vanished.

"You are most fortunate to have gained the favor of so many Gods at once Clark Kent. It has been a long time since that has happened," said Apollo, as he finished up in healing Clark, and then stood up to see the man doing the same though only with Diana's help.

"Thank you Apollo for this along with Zeus, Hera, and Athena for all their help in this matter," said Clark, as he saw Apollo smile at the humble gratitude being sent, and took a few more step back before he disappeared.

"Well, I must say this was an event worthy of recording for ages to come by the scribes in the Hall of History, and with Ares' sword to prove that it happened," said Hippolyta, as she took the weapon into her hands, and saw Clark's blood slowly drying on it.

"Not that the sword is needed," said Diana, as she helped Clark stand up all the way, and could tell that he was going to need a good place to rest.

"Indeed," said Hippolyta, as she turned to see Clark being so close to her daughter, and had to suppress the desire to put the sword in-between the two of them.

Now that Doomsday and Ares were gone...there were _other_ matters to attend to.

Though what they were the Queen didn't know, but she had a feeling after they were, the need to wield a sword again, and decapitate something near her.

(A/N: YAY! I updated this after so long. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Returning Home

News soon spread quickly of the defeat of Doomsday at the hands of Clark, Diana, and Queen Hippolyta herself with the injuries they each sustained being semi-minimal at best. This of course led to a celebration throughout the island, as the Amazons began to get ready for a grand feast to honor this victory, and the Gods themselves for stopping Ares' for his actions against them.

Even more interesting news, Hippolyta soon gave the announcement that Diana would soon be venturing out into the Patriarch's World, and to help teach its people about the Amazon ways of peace. Diana was stunned by the news, as was everyone else who was unaware of this, and Clark thought it was great news to hear since he felt the world was in need of someone like her.

Clark could only do so much as Superman.

At the moment, Clark sat in the Queen's Private Quarters in the Palace where the fearless Amazon woman ran her nation with pride and watched Hippolyta's face become stern at the information he just told her. It wasn't easy for the Queen to believe so to further prove to Hippolyta that his words were truthful, Clark had the Lasso of Truth around his wrist in clear view of her eyes, and told the leader of the Amazons about Artemis's actions. How she tried to kill him after escaping the pursuit of various Amazons ready and how Artemis even stalled Clark from returning to fight Doomsday when the Queen was fighting the now dead monster.

Hippolyta was less then please.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long your majesty, but given how things were at the time both events occurred, I didn't want my time on the island to become even more of a complication for you, and your Amazon Sisters. I hope you understand and forgive me for keeping it from you," said Clark seeing Hippolyta nod her head in understanding.

"I do understand what you did Clark Kent. It was indeed the wisest move to hold off in being told about Artemis's actions given the time it occurred. Rest assured, I will see to it that Artemis is punished for her actions, and all the Bana Amazons she recruited to her side to stop you while I fought that monster," said Hippolyta, as she looked to Diana, and knew her daughter wanted something in private.

"Thank you your majesty, but I would like to ask that the Bana Amazons, who followed Artemis be shown some leniency since they were no doubt following her orders. She has that kind of inspiring leadership in her to do that," said Clark, as he saw surprise in the eyes of Diana, and Hippolyta since they didn't think of that at the moment.

"I'll consider it. Such an action may help ease any tension between us should there be any from this," said Hippolyta, as she saw Clark nod, and then bow before excusing himself from the room so the two royal Amazons could talk in private.

"The Bana Queen will want further proof then Clark's testimony, even with the Lasso of Truth, and my own vague account of Artemis's presence when I regain consciousness," said Diana, as she knew that while Queen Anahid was on good terms with her Mother, the arrest of several Bana on the words of a Man was stretching the limits said terms, and the trust the two Queens had for each other.

"I know, but Queen Anahid also knows that our Gods favor him, and they would not do that unless Clark was indeed honorable," said Hippolyta, as she knew that would be key leverage with the Bana Queen in trusting her, and bringing Artemis to justice.

"It was also fortunate that Clark remembers everything about himself now," said Diana, as she wanted to know everything that was going on in the outside world, and how she could use that knowledge to better help it.

"Yes. Now Clark Kent can go back to the Patriarch's World soon without further incident to us," said Hippolyta, as she was pleased to learn that little bit of news, and have the man leave their island on good terms.

"Clark said that there are other heroes like him in his world scattered all over. That they are like him, yet each have different abilities, and not all of them men," said Diana, as she had talked with Clark about that, and how each hero was a defender of various cities in the United States in the Patriarch's World.

"Really? That is indeed great news to hear. I had long feared that men had kept women locked away in their homes, but I am relieved to hear that women can indeed take up the sword against the ways of oppression, and fight it like true warriors do," said Hippolyta, as she was proud to hear that being a hero in the outside world wasn't restricted to men only, and that women could hold their own.

"It seems times have indeed changed for the better. With your permission my Queen, I would like to go with Clark into Man's World," said Diana, as she kept herself from biting her lip, and stood firm in front of the now shocked Amazon Queen.

"What? Why in Hera's name would you want to do that now?" said Hippolyta, as she saw Diana look away for a second, and then look back.

"I want to meet Clark's Mother," said Diana, as she then explained how both of Clark's surrogate parents raised him, and that one was sadly no long amongst the living while the only remaining parent was no doubt worried sick about Clark.

"I do not like the idea you going out there Diana. As a Queen, I am against you leaving the island so soon for that world, but as a Mother...if this woman truly cares about her surrogate son like you believe she does...," said Hippolyta, as she felt some kind of pity for this woman, who raised Clark, and sighed heavily from it.

"Then send me with him. The woman lives on a farm now away from the vast populous of his world and with him on our island for so long without hearing from him after his battle with the creature in the outside world...," said Diana, as she saw her Mother's look, and it seemed to intensify.

"If you go, I want you to promise me that you will return soon after, and will wait until the time is right to enter Man's World properly. You know the uniform you now wear signifies that you are our Champion, who ventures out there to spread our Amazon ideals to stop the damage Ares had done, and bring peace to the world. You have much to learn from the scribes before you can go out there and I don't want you to stay simply because the temptation is too great to resist," said Hippolyta, as she knew her daughter well, and the things in Man's World would no doubt tempt Diana to stay longer then expected.

"I promise Mother. Just as Clark was a temporary guest on our island so will I in Man's World," said Diana, as she saw Hippolyta smile, rise from her seat, and the two hugged each other.

"Spoken like a true Amazon Princess," said Hippolyta, as she released Diana from the hug, and the two walked out to see their Amazon Sister getting ready for the party that was slowly spreading throughout the island.

Only one more piece of business before it could be enjoyed.

(Palace of the Bana Amazons-Several Days Later)

"You are sure about this?" said Queen Anahid, as she walked with Hippolyta through the palace halls, and saw her fellow Amazon Queen nod her head to confirm what was just told.

"I would not be here to tell you this myself if I wasn't sure. Clark Kent maybe a man with demi-God like powers, but our Gods have favored him due to his time here, and he was wearing the Lasso of Truth before my very eyes when he told me everything that Artemis has done. Diana herself was with him when the arrows were fired in her first attempt to kill him and the only reason she failed the second time was because she did not use magic laced arrows. Several other Bana Sisters I'm afraid to say were involved in the second attempt by Artemis," said Hippolyta, as she saw Queen Anahid wince at that, and knew this was not good for her tribe.

"Artemis has a way of reaching our more hot blooded Bana Sisters then the more mindful ones. She has the potential to lead the Bana, but her anger at men, and even more so at this Clark Kent puts her chances of being my second-in-command into question. I had actually hoped to have her be one of the very few Bana Amazons that would be given the honor of guarding you with General Phillipus," said Anahid, as she the recommendations for that position were to come up in a few more seasons, and Artemis was going to be put up for nomination.

"Clark Kent said as much in terms of leadership when it came to Artemis and requested the Bana Amazons who assisted her be shown leniency," said Hippolyta, as she saw the Bana Queen look at her in shock, and then saw the smile appear on Queen Anahid's face.

"Men have indeed changed since were in the Patriarch's World," said Queen Anahid, as she knew any man in Clark position several hundred years ago would have _never_ asked for such a thing, and it made her see the man in a whole new light.

"Agreed," said Hippolyta, as she kept the part about Diana being smitten from Anahid since that would only taint the facts, and the Greek Queen of the Amazons didn't need that.

"Diana knows who assisted Artemis, correct?" said Anahid, as they went back why Hippolyta was here, and about Artemis's actions.

"Yes. She wrote down there names before giving the list to me. Aside from Artemis, all of them are young, and not in a high enough station of your tribe to cause you problems," said Hippolyta, as she handed the parchment over to Queen Anahid, and saw the Bana Amazon Queen read the names listed.

"I will deal with this myself. Artemis will indeed be punished and so will the others that followed her though like Clark Kent requested I will consider leniency for their actions," said Queen Anahid, as she continued walking with Queen Hippolyta through the Bana Palace, and they talked about other things not related to this matter.

(With Clark and Diana-At the Moment)

"Are you ready Diana?" said Clark, as he saw her wearing her normal Greek attire, and was glad she did since his Mother would be asking lots of questions.

"Yes. I saw on the most recent map the scribes gave me to see where your Mother lives in the United States and it is pretty far from Themyscira," said Diana, as she saw him nod, and smile at her with that charming smile that made her heart beat faster every time he did that.

"It's a small town where everyone knows everyone so we have to stick to the skies until we get there," said Clark, as he saw Diana nod in understanding, and could tell she was a little nervous about entering his neck of the woods.

"What's it like? Your world?" said Diana, as she saw him think about a way to describe it to her, and wondered what words he would use.

"The best way to describe everything is to simply say its very busy. Everything goes by fast and you have to move just as fast if not faster. It gets overwhelming at times, but I doubt it will be for you, and when you officially enter our world to help spread peace there," said Clark, as they both took to the air, and left the island before passing the barrier that protected it from the outside world.

As the two flew through the skies, Diana looked down below to see how the world was just like Clark described, and what the scribes told her it would be from their visits to this side of the world. Even from high as they were, the Amazon Princess could see so many strange things, the people below, and the buildings that were higher then anything she had ever imagined.

Now Diana was really starting to get nervous.

'This is so overwhelming. I will need to do lots of studying before I leave for this world,' thought Diana, as she had face mystical creatures, trained in close combat, but _this_ was something else entirely, and she knew that this was not something to be taken lightly.

It wasn't much longer that the two made it to Smallville, which was just like the Man of Steel left it from his last visit, and soon made his way to the home where he was raised with Diana following close behind him. Clark touched down gently like he always did, as did Diana before they both slowly walked to the house, and paused when he was about to knock on the door. He could hear his Mother weeping, the news on the TV speculating about his health, and the fact that he had been gone for so long without any word had only fueled the majority of the people to believe that Superman was no more.

Gathering up his courage, Clark knocked on the door three times, and waited for his Mother to come to the door to answer. He could see with his X-ray vision how the old woman, who raised him since he was a baby slowly moved to the door, and she looked thinner then from what he remembered. After losing Pa, it was understandable that she came to the belief the son she cherished was removed from her life now too, and with footage of the creature Superman faced being all over the news it was understandable if she did.

Clark still couldn't believe he was alive right now!

"Go away. Please leave me alone," said Martha through the door, as she didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now, and even more so by a certain reporter by the name of Lois Lane.

"Ma, its me. Its Clark. Your son," said Clark, as he wasn't about to open the door on his own scare his Mother, and possibly give her a heart attack.

One member of the family being hit by that was enough.

"My son is dead," said Martha, as she heard his voice, but shook her head, and thinking to herself that it was a trick.

"Ma, its me. I can prove it. When my powers first started showing, I showed Pa my super strength by bending a crowbar like it was nothing, and then used my heat vision to melt the bar in two. I had earlier that afternoon saved people from an explosion by running faster then anyone had ever seen and the fire from the explosion didn't hurt me at all," said Clark, as he knew this was something only Lana, and his parent knew outside of himself.

Inside the house, Martha's eyes were wide, and her heart was beating faster before she slowly unlocked the door while praying that this was not a trick. That this was not some dream or nightmare meant to torment her mind with all that she had lost. When she had opened the door, Martha eyes saw that of the son she had raised was indeed standing before her, and reached out with her hands to touch his bearded face. She was use to him being clean shaven that it was a bit of a surprise for him to have such a lengthy beard, but Martha knew her son too well to be fooled, and saw his blue eyes shining like the day he had been discovered in that alien spacecraft.

This was no illusion. This was her son.

"Clark?" said Martha, as she saw him smile at her, and then she hugged him with all the strength she had in her frail body.

"Hi Ma. I missed you too," said Clark, as he heard his Mother weeping again, only this time it was tears of joy that left the elderly woman's eyes, and not that of sorrow.

All Diana could do was watch the moment in silence and smile at the sight of this woman embracing her son she thought was lost to her forever.

"Oh Clark, I thought you were dead when I didn't hear from you. So many people were saying you were. They showed news footage of the creature and how it seemed designed specifically just to kill you," said Martha, as she looked up at her son, and saw him smile down before kissing her forehead.

"It's all right Ma. I'm fine. Granted I probably would have been dead had I not been saved by the most unlikely of people," said Clark, as he moved to the side, and extended a hand to Diana to indicate he had brought a guest home.

"Hello Martha Kent. I am Diana, the Princess of the Amazons," said Diana, as she bowed respectfully to the now shocked woman, and understood if she was about to faint.

"A Princess? Of the Amazons? Clark what have you been doing since the battle with that creature?" said Martha, as she gave her son a once over, and realized he was wearing what she assumed was ancient Greek attire before looking over at Diana again.

"It's a long story Ma. Why don't we go inside and we can tell you all about it in the living room?" said Clark, as he sees his Mother nod, and the three of them entered his childhood home.

When Diana first entered the simple farm home, she felt it was interesting to see things from Clark's perspective, and imaging what his life was like living here. There were no servants waiting on your every whim. No one bowing to your regal authority due to your station when walking by. A place on this farm meant pulling your own weight to help keep things going with the others that lived on it with you and hard work was a must to make it happen.

Truly a humble place with humble beginnings.

Sitting down on the couch, Clark motioned for Diana to join him while his Mother sat in her own single chair, and waited patiently for an explanation to his survival. She was also a bit distracted by the sight of the beautiful woman Clark had brought home, but Martha had faith in her son to explain why the Amazon Princess was here, and where exactly he landed to encounter said Amazon Princess.

Diana by this point was silently enjoying the feel of the strange furniture she was sitting on, as she found it to be well cushioned, and slightly bouncy at first when sitting down on it. While Clark explained how he awoke with no memories of who he was, Diana looked from her seat next to him at the surroundings of the room, seeing the strange things the scribes said were in today's Patriarchic World. She understood what some of them were when she saw them from what the scribes described such devices man had made in the early beginnings of the 20th Century. There was the "TV" (now off) in the corner, some framed pictures on the mantle above the fireplace that were taken by what the Amazon scribes had called a "camera", and saw various other things that made this place very welcome to guests who wish to enter the home.

"You fought that creature? _Again_?!" said Martha, as her words broke through Diana's musings of the home, and refocus on what was being spoken.

"You know me Ma. I couldn't just let the God of War bring about the destruction of the island and all the Amazons on it. You know the old saying how evil triumphs when good people do nothing to stop it. If I had done nothing, the creature would have torn that place apart in a day, and it wasn't like I was alone. Diana helped me fight it since she is blessed by her Gods with incredible abilities with some being similar to mine," said Clark, as he wanted to reassure his Mother that him fighting the creature wasn't a bad move, and that it actually had its perks.

"I know son. Though you have to admit, hearing about Amazons, Greek Gods, and then everything else that you went through on the island is a lot to swallow. Then again, you aren't exactly normal by human standards either," said Martha, as she smiled at her son, and he smiled back.

"Your son is indeed a remarkable man Martha Kent. In the time Clark was on the island, he managed to gain the favor of Queen Hera, Athena, and even Zeus himself after saving my Mother from Ares' attack," said Diana, as she saw Martha's eyes widen in shock, and then look at Clark looking a bit sheepish right now.

"That is indeed impressive. Though considering my son was always like that with others is not _too_ surprising. Many world leaders respect him and many admire Clark for what he does. Though I must admit being favored by several ancient Gods is a first," said Martha, as she was proud of her son, and the simple fact he had done so much for others out of the goodness of his own heart.

"Diana is planning on officially leaving the island to be an Ambassador to the world and further help end the suffering that still plagues it," said Clark, as he felt a little guilty over the fact that he could only do so much, and that even with all his powers he still felt it was limited when protecting others.

"Really? Well, I think that is wonderful news, and with your abilities I have no doubt you will be able to help lots of unfortunate people in the world. Lord knows there are plenty of them and my son can't save them all no matter how much he wishes to," said Martha, as she thought Diana could do wonderful things with the world, and could see that her son would help the Amazon Princess should she need it.

There was also something else Martha saw about the two, but she it wasn't the time to pry into what her old eyes saw, and decided to wait until later to ask Clark.

"Thank you for your honesty Martha Kent. If you don't mind, would it be all right if your son shows me around your farm?" said Diana, as she saw the woman raise an eyebrow, and then look at Clark having a smile on his face she knew would _never _be there if it was Lois.

"Not at all. Though I'm sure its nothing special when compared to your home from what Clark has told me about the island," said Martha, as she saw Diana's face become flush with embarrassment, and looked away to admired some of the other things in the room again.

"Don't sell this place short Ma. You know this place has its own value," said Clark, as he knew the farm wasn't much, but it was special in its own way, even after all these years when Pa died, and him leaving for Metropolis with the occasional visits.

"I'm not dear. You go on and show Diana around," said Martha, as she smiled at her son, and knew he was trying to make her feel better about the home after everything that had happened since Jonathan died.

"Thanks Ma. I'm sorry I made you worry so much," said Clark, as he hugged his Mother, and the woman returned it with tears of joy once more falling from her eyes.

"It's all right Clark. I understand and know I will always be proud of you," said Martha, as that was the God's honest truth, and the woman wouldn't trade her son for anything.

'Men indeed have changed since Mother's time,' thought Diana, as she saw the tender moment, and found herself wanting to cry too for some strange reason.

After giving his Mother another kiss on the forehead, Clark showed Diana outside to walk around the farm, and show her everything that he could while explaining how the ways of farming had changed since ancient times. The principle behind it was still the same, but the method was different, and yet the satisfaction one gets from putting your hands in the soil was indescribable in Clark's mind. Diana of course was listening to his every word, as he showed her the barn where the animals were kept, and the hired help that came to the farm to assist his Mother due to her age making things more difficult to manage as time passed.

"Pa always told me that there was nothing more satisfying when it came to farming then seeing one's blood, sweat, and tears help create life from the soil. Knowing that all your efforts would be rewarded in the long run and those you share it with," said Clark, as he petted one of the few horses left in the barn, and the horse loving every second of it since the affection it use to get was greatly decreased since Jonathan Kent's time amongst the living.

"He sounds like a very wise man," said Diana, as she was now giving the horse Clark was petting, and could see the horse wishing for more.

"He was. Ma was devastated when Pa died. One night when I was a kid, I woke up early in the morning because of a nightmare I had, and overheard talking in the kitchen. I was about...nine years old if I remember correctly. I snuck down the steps to the very bottom and overheard them talking. At the time, I didn't know what it was they were doing up so early in the morning, and what they were talking about. Later on, I realized they were talking about telling me 'the truth' about my origins, and how I would take it when I was older. It was only a few years later, I learned that I was adopted, and my parents could have kids biologically," said Clark, as he saw Diana look at him with surprise, and it was clear she did not expect that.

"And yet they stayed bonded?" said Diana.

"Of course. It wasn't like they didn't _try_ to have a child before me. The fact was, they both loved each other regardless, and in a way I was there miracle they had prayed for just before they stopped. They loved and cherished me like I was their actual child. My Father taught me the value of hard work, humility, and helping others that didn't have the power to help themselves. My Mother raised me to be a gentlemen to others, to be polite, respectful, and to see things with an open mind," said Clark, as he smiled at Diana, and she smiled back though he could hear her heart beating a bit faster then usual.

"They taught you well," said Diana, as she moved closer to him now, and kissed him on the lips.

He returned it.

"I've also been thinking about something in regards to your new position as Champion of the Amazons and future Ambassador of Peace to the world," said Clark, as he had been thinking about it ever since he heard what Hippolyta announcement, and his own position in being a superhero.

"Oh? What exactly?" said Diana.

"I was thinking that there lots of heroes out in the world, but were all scattered, and at the same time divided. _But_, what if we were united together under a single organization that allowed to fight evil together, and help the world a much larger scale," said Clark, as he saw Diana raise an eyebrow at the idea, and saw it was an intriguing one to her.

"It sounds interesting. I take it gender isn't an issue?" said Diana, as she looked at Clark with a smile, and he returned it before kissing the Amazon Princess again.

"Of course not. I know quite a few female, as well as male heroes, and I know they would be interested in the creation of such an organization," said Clark, as he saw Diana liking the idea more, and more with each passing second.

"And what exactly would be the name of this organization?" said Diana.

"I was thinking it would be called...The Justice League," said Clark, as he saw Diana play with the name with that beautiful mouth of hers, and it made his own heart being to beat faster.

"The Justice League. I like the name. Such an organization could help the world as a whole and do what other organizations could not," said Diana with the idea of joining it and possibly intertwining it with her Ambassador duties to further aid others in need.

"That's the idea. I was thinking I could put it into motion while you were getting ready back home to become Ambassador of Themyscira on behalf of your Amazon Sisters. If I can time it just right with your official entry into this world, you could be one of the League's founding members, and meet some more interesting people," said Clark, as he saw Diana loving the idea, and kissed him for it as proof.

"I hope your not giving me such a position simply because were lovers Clark Kent," said Diana, as she looked at him with mock suspicion, and he countered with a mock look of hurt.

"Not at all. I think you would be a great asset to the Justice League with your warrior spirit, your compassion for life, and your will to never give up on anything you do," said Clark, as he smiled at Diana, and she wrapped her hands around his waist with that smile turning incredibly sexy.

"And the fact we're lovers?" said Diana, as she kissed him again, and loved how his beard tickled her face.

"Such a fact never played any part in the idea or your position within the League," said Clark, as he continued to kiss her more passionately, and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Smart answer," said Diana huskily before the two got lost in their passion and fell into a nearby pile of hay.

The sounds of their passion were muffled by the various animals in the barn, who were the only ones to witness their second time making love, and were also the only ones that could were capable in keeping it a secret.

(Front Yard-Hours Later)

Martha kept her smirk from showing on her face when she saw the two again, but it was very difficult to do so after seeing how they were practically _glowing_, and their clothing was a bit..._ruffled_. Diana explained how she had to return home since the Amazon Queen did not expect her only daughter to stay the whole day with Clark or his Mother. Martha understood, as she was a parent too, and it would give the elderly woman a chance to find out more about what _exactly_ was going on between the two.

"Do come by again if you have the chance Diana. Its always nice to meet someone close to Clark, who knows about his powers, and not be intimidated by them," said Martha, as she recalled Lana partially being that way, but those powers still pushed the two away, and whatever plans they made have had for each other.

At least, the two were still friends, and could count on one another for help.

"I will Martha Kent. Though it will be awhile before I can since I have much to learn about your world," said Diana, as she saw Martha give a patient nod, and understood that her duties would temporarily block any future visits.

"I'm not going anywhere my dear," said Martha with a smile.

"Take care Diana," said Clark, as he was going to miss her, and the Amazons in general since they were good to him.

Mostly.

"I will. Until we meet again Clark Kent," said Diana, as she took to the air, and was soon gone from Martha's eye sight with only Clark's vision being able to see her if he wished.

"She's very beautiful," said Martha offhandedly to Clark.

"Yes. She is," said Clark, as he loved how Diana flew through the air like that, and how she was a Goddess in his eyes.

"So when exactly should I be expecting Grandchildren from you two?" said Martha, as she smirked at how Clark blinked several times, and the looked back at her with a blush covering his entire face.

"Ma!" said Clark, as his Mother scoffed, and chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Oh don't act so embarrassed Clark. I think she's wonderful for you. Anyone can see that you two are in love. The fact that you were both glowing has nothing to do with it," said Martha, as she saw her son once more embarrassed at being caught, and the woman was in no position to talk.

She and Jonathan had been young once too.

"I just wish it was more simple then that. Her Mother doesn't know just how _close_ we are and while I suspect the Queen suspects something...," said Clark, as he knew full well that there was going to be a point in time in his life when talking to the Queen about his relationship with Diana, and how close they really were was not going to be enjoyable.

For him anyway.

"I see," said Martha gravely.

"If Hippolyta learns I love Diana and have done _that_ with her...well I doubt the ability to give you Grandchildren will be lost forever," said Clark, as he told his Mother about how the Amazons had magic laced weapons, and how they could injure him if used correctly.

And when it came to the Amazons, the use of any weapon in their possession was used to its fullest potential, and that scared Clark greatly.

"Then all I can say to you my dear son, is pray she doesn't find out until the time is right, and to cherish every second that you spend with Diana upon her official entrance into this world," said Martha, as she knew her son was always the perfect gentlemen when it came to women in the past, regardless if what he felt for them was platonic, or something more in being beyond friendship.

"I will Ma. Now if you will please excuse me, I have a need to shave, and an even much greater need for a shower," said Clark, as he saw his Mother give him that all knowing look, and the reason _why_ he needed the shower.

'My son. He's all grown up, can lift things that way several tons without breaking a sweat, fight monsters that nearly kill him, is in a secret relationship with an Amazon Princess, and is _still_ able to remember his manners when at home,' thought Martha, as she saw her son walk into the house, and had an amused smile on her face.

Her son was unbelievable on so many levels!

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. I hope you like it. The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter, which will be the Epilogue to this lovely story since I want to end this fic on a good note, and I can do that in the next chapter. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Epilogue

Superman looked down from the Watchtower satellite at the world he swore to protect with every fiber of his being and sighed heavily at the fact that roughly 10 _years_ had gone by since his fight with Doomsday. 10 _years_ had come and gone since meeting Princess Diana of the Amazons with no memory of his life before getting it all back during his second fight with the monster that nearly killed him.

Hard to believe all things considering.

Another thing to consider was the fact that Lex Luthor had been busy using Clark's near death experience in _cloning_ the surrogate son of the Earth with the blood taken from the battle with Doomsday and trying to bend the copy to his sadistic whims. Not that it had worked mind you, as the clone of Superman while having a sense of duty to the people, did _not_ embrace the originals sense of not killing the criminals, and had made quite the mess. The clone destroyed the tanks containing his future brothers before directing his attack on Luthor, who tried to kill the clone with a kryptonite shard wrapped in lead in his skull, and was surprised to see it had been removed before hand after the clone figured out Luthor's ace in the hole.

Even now, Luthor had to walk with a cane due to the serious condition the fake Man of Steel left the billionaire business tycoon in, and it didn't help that the man was in prison for his actions. As for the clone of Superman, he along with the original had fought it out for the right to be one of the guardian of Metropolis, and it was only due to the training on Themyscira with Diana that the real Superman had been able to gain the advantage in taking down the clone by hitting the capsule from the kryptonite gun with his heat vision. The capsule had exploded with the poison substance being gas and consumed the clone's body before he fell to the ground dead.

The people were confused by all of this at first, as they didn't know how take this strange development, but when the truth got out, the overall city populous welcomed the _real_ Superman back, and Clark felt it was good to be back. He was once more the symbol of light in their world, as Superman was _always_ meant to be, and brought out the decency in the people like his Father on Krypton believed they possessed.

One of the more difficult aspects of returning however, was dealing with Lois Lane, who apparently was having seconds thoughts when she believed him to be dead, and wanted to restart their relationship again. But Clark couldn't do it, as he told Lois since she was the one that called it off, her voice yelling at him in their last fight, and her hand slapping him in the face that was the nail on the coffin that was their relationship.

In short, Clark told Lois that she couldn't undo her actions, and that there was nothing for them in terms of a romantic relationship. Something of Lois's own doing, which Clark saw the woman wanted to deny despite the obvious truth, and once more yelled at him for being difficult with her. Clark had told Lois that he was not the one being difficult and that he wasn't going to return to a relationship that had no foundation to grow on.

If that weren't enough, Lois went off on him again with that infamous Lane temper she inherited from her two star General of a Father Sam Lane, and was not a figure that thought highly of the Man of Steel. Clark remembered several business dinners he had where Lois had brought her Father when he was in town and the not so good General had expressed disdainful views on Superman along with every other super powered being in the United States not under the country's thumb. The General felt that if you were not born human and from this planet then you're a threat to the human race that should be destroyed if not controlled with the use of handlers.

Clark had to be discreet each time he had to leave since each time such a topic came up, the Last Son of Krypton had felt sick to his stomach, and lost his appetite to eat in the same room as the General. The only reason Clark ever tolerated Lois's Father from the beginning was because of Lois herself when their relationship first started out in being something great.

Now however, Lois had that same look on her face the General did when Superman was brought up, and it was clear the woman even now felt scorned by him. Lois tried to make Clark see things from her point of view, but the Man of Steel couldn't see it from Lois's view because her view was wrong, and the ace reporter just couldn't see that.

After that, the only time Clark ever saw Lois was at the _Daily Planet_ in his mild manner news reporter persona, and even then it was only for five more years before retiring to become an author. Perry White had begged him, almost literally from the look of panic in the older man's eyes when Clark told him the news, and offered a bigger desk if he were to reconsider.

Sadly, Clark turned it down saying his life was taking a different turn away from the life of a reporter, and wished to achieve his dream of being a greater author. Perry respected his decision, even if it was painful in the _Daily Planet_ Editor's mind, and wished Clark the best of luck in his work with the promise of a signed copy from the author when the book was first published.

Clark made sure Perry got the very first book with his personal signature included inside before all the others hit the shelves.

By that point, Clark in his superhero life had met up with some of more distinguished heroes of the world that he knew, and presented them with the idea of forming the Justice League. That by uniting together they could perform an even greater good to the world and beyond like the Green Lantern Corp. did throughout the Universe.

Hal Jordan, who was the Green Lantern patrolling this sector of the Galaxy for the Green Lantern Corp. thought it would be great, as his membership into the League would allow an alliance to be created between the two organizations, and also get around some red tape for this sector of the Galaxy the Earth was in. The Flash, who was surprised to be even involved in this was willing to give it a shot though Clark suspected one of the reasons why the wise cracking speedster wanted to join was to date various female superheroes that would join. Batman had been reluctant to embrace this idea, given the fact his desire to stick to the shadows of the world, and battling his own foes in Gotham with the help of his own surrogate family. However, the Dark Knight knew a noble cause when he saw it, and decided to be a part of the League if only officially being just a part-timer while a secretly key financial backer for the Watchtower space station. Another key addition was the recent arrival of the Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz, who had left his world on Mars to worn the world of a soon to be alien invasion by the White Martians, and prevent the Earth from becoming what his planet had at the invader's hands.

Fortunately, by this point in the Manhunter's arrival, the League was getting support from various superheroes eager to join with one such person being a Thanagarian by the name of Shayera Hol, and had experience in the ways of law enforcement on her planet. She was more then willing to join the Justice League to let her talents be put to use against the criminals in the world.

Then there was Diana.

Shortly, before the Amazon Princess's arrival into the world, the Justice League had been formed, and the White Martians had invaded the Earth. The timing of the invasion could not have happened at a poorer time for Clark, as it prevent him at the time from making the official offer to Diana of joining the Justice League, and be one of its key members. However, it was no doubt for the best in the end, as Diana was already busy with all of her Ambassador duties to the world, and the White Martians invading had delayed the mission sent to her by the Gods on Mount Olympus by all the damage they caused when it was over.

Fortunately, it didn't stop the two from meeting each other, as Diana had _officially_ wished to speak with him, and the people believing that it was due to her Amazon heritage that she released to the public. Many speculated that Diana was interested in the Man of Steel because she was curious about him due to his abilities, as well as getting to know him better considering how men were questionable in the eyes of the Amazon people, and their history with the world in order to see if he was different from what they've known.

_Unofficially_, the two met in secret under their human disguises to avoid the press from learning of their relationship, and further fueling their speculation. It wasn't hard since Clark already had his disguise in being a mild mannered man and Diana simply did the same though in the Kryptonian's eyes the outfits she wore still showed she had quite the impressive figure.

"You seem distracted," said Diana in her Wonder Woman attire, as she walked up behind him, and wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"I am. I was actually just thinking about us. How we met. It's almost hard to imagine after 10 years that it feels like just yesterday, I crashed right on your island, and without any of my memories with your Amazon Sisters swords at the ready to strike me down the very second I looked at them wrong," said Clark, as he saw her smile at that, and put her head on his well muscled shoulder.

"I feel the same way. Do you remember when I told my Mother we were courting in this world a few years after I joined the League to be one of its key members on the Council? The face she made when I told her that we were lovers connected in every sense of the word even before you left the island?" said Diana, as her smile grew, and so did Clark's at the memory.

"How could I forget?! I could see the way your Mother looked at me when you made that little announcement in private when she came to visit via the Embassy. I thought she was going to draw her sword and take my head off if not something else for that," said Clark, as he heard Diana laugh, and wrapped her other hand around him.

"Your own Mother was more supportive of the idea of us being together," said Diana, as she knew Martha Kent was always proud of her son for doing what he did, and even more now in finding that "special someone" in his life he could share it with.

Eventually, the two Mothers had decided to meet each other in secret at the Kent farm to see what the other was like, and Diana was slightly surprised that Martha Kent was not intimated in the slightest by the Amazon Queen. Though if anyone was more surprised by Martha Kent's unbending strength, it was the Amazon Queen herself, and the fact that man Diana was courting had come from such a place like a simple farm.

As it turned out, the two had quite a few things in common, as neither had the ability to have natural born children, and had prayed to their own respected God(s) for a child to call their own. For Martha, to have Clark after the ability to conceive children had failed was a gift from the heavens, and loved the boy from the moment she laid eyes on him. The same could be said for Queen Hippolyta, as years of being Immortal had left her desiring the one thing above all else a woman of her status could want, and was granted life to a child she herself had molded from clay that she loved from the moment Diana stared into her with living blue eyes. Both had raised their children to work hard for everything they did, as Diana had worked the stables on the island to have her own horse, and Clark had done daily chores in the early morning to understand the principles behind a hard days work.

Of course, the paths the two superheroes walked when growing up were just as different due to their upbringings with Diana learning at an early age to fight like a warrior, and Clark using his powers to protect others when such abilities manifested themselves in his early teens. Both Martha and Jonathan had told Clark to not openly use his powers due to the outside world hunting him while Hippolyta only encouraged Diana to use hers since the island was protected by the Gods without fear of any attack on it from outsiders. Even if there were, Diana's abilities would give her the edge against the enemy, and that was what Hippolyta wanted to happen during her daughter's combat training.

Still, the two Mothers had come to respect each other in regards to raising their children, and felt some form of kinship between them in terms of being parents.

"Yeah. I think we have her to thank for getting your Mother's blessing in continuing this relationship too," said Clark, as he easily noticed how the Amazon Queen had softened her gaze _slightly_ when looking at him, and told him that Diana had chosen well in being with the Man of Steel.

"Not that we would have needed her blessing," said Diana, as she knew that even if the Queen said no to the relationship, the two still would have defied her, and just kept going through with what they were doing.

"True. All the same I'm also very glad we have it, and I don't need to constantly look over my shoulder for the army of Amazons with magical weapons trying to kill me led by your Mother," said Clark, as he got a slap to his chest, but the warm chuckle from the Amazon Princess told him that Diana understood that he was joking at the last part, and was glad that there were no Amazons chasing them too.

"Your Mother is also hoping for Grandchildren soon," said Diana, as she had actually spoke to Clark's Mother last week in her Diana Prince disguise, and the elderly woman seemed to be half expecting the Amazon Princess to be pregnant by now.

"That tends to happen when someone my Mother's age attends the wedding of her son that took place roughly two years ago and fully expects the married pair to have a _healthy_ relationship in the area of reproduction," said Clark, as he had been married to Diana for two years now give or take a few Months, and his Mother knew that their honeymoon had no doubt tested the strength of his bed when they were together.

"And it has been a _very_ healthy relationship from my point of view. She'll be surprised to know that her prayers have finally been answered," said Diana, as she kissed Clark on the lips, and the Man of Steel returned it.

"We also have to tell your Mother the news too," said Clark, as he knew that would be an interesting moment in his life, and hoped it would be joyous.

"I know she'll be thrilled," said Diana, as she visited her Mother not that long ago, and Queen had asked when she should be expecting Grandchildren.

"Any word about Artemis?" said Clark, as he saw Diana's smile lessen slightly, and hated that such a sore subject being spoken after talking about something so great as children.

Still, it had to be done.

After Clark had left with Diana to see his Mother, the Bana Queen had been given all the names of all the Bana Amazons, who followed Artemis in her attempt to kill Clark during the battle with Doomsday, and Artemis herself had been brought before the Bana Queen to face punishment. The Bana Amazons with the exception of Artemis had accepted that what they had done was wrong and were surprised when told that the man they had tried to kill had asked they be shown mercy for their actions. Artemis however, was _not_ so pleased by it, as she considered it a way to shame the Amazons by holding it over their heads, and eventually use it to force them once again into submission in the no too distant future. If anything, Artemis was _proud_ of her actions, and did not care what punishment was handed down by the Bana Queen.

However, what Artemis did _not_ expect was Queen Anahid would have her exiled from Themyscira, and only would the Bana Amazon be allowed back on the island should she feel repentant for her actions. Since then, Batman had been keeping tabs on Artemis's movements after Diana told Clark about it, and asked the Dark Knight to have his sources of information keep an eye on her. The last thing Clark wanted was for anything bad to happen to Artemis or the redheaded Amazon to go to the side that opposed the Justice League out of spite against Diana.

"Bruce told me my exiled Sister is somewhere in Europe. It's been rumored Artemis has hired herself out to be a mercenary like the Bana have done before they came back to Themyscira ages ago. She apparently only takes on female clients, who come to her with problems regarding men, and want said men _removed_ from their lives," said Diana, as she felt hurt that Artemis would take such a path, and Clark held her closer when he saw her face reflecting it in the space station's window.

"Even if the woman is the bad one in the marriage or relationship?" said Clark, as he had known of women killing their husbands for life insurance money, the money that was left behind in Wills, and other aspects that the Man of Steel didn't want to think about.

"Unfortunately, Artemis believes all men in marriages are the enemy, and has no problem removing them from this world on behalf of the client who hires her," said Diana, as she let out a sigh, and felt comfort in Clark's arms.

"Don't worry Diana. One day, Artemis will see what she's doing is wrong, and rejoin your Amazon Sisters on Themyscira again one day," said Clark, as he wanted to be optimistic in regards to Artemis, but it was hard to do considering the Bana Amazon had such hate in her, and wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"I look forward to that day," said Diana letting out a sigh when Clark kissed her temple.

"I love you Diana Kent," said Clark into her hair so only she could hear it.

"And I love you Clark Kent," said Diana, as she kissed him now, and on the lips with their reflection showing on the window where the Earth rotated before them.

FIN

(A/N: YAY! I finished! I hope you liked it. JustBFree also took up this challenge too so read that one if you haven't already. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


End file.
